Turning Back Time
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Cora has her heart and has revealed to Rumplestiltskin and Regina that he is her father. Regina has a hard time bonding with both her parents and they come up with an idea to help them all bond together...what if they turned Regina back into a toddler for a little while? Will this bring them together or make it all worse? Just a bit of fun :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Back Time**

**Summary**

**Cora has her heart and has revealed to Rumplestiltskin and Regina that he is her father. Regina has a hard time bonding with both her parents and they come up with an idea to help them all bond together...what if they turned Regina back into a toddler for a little while? Will this bring them together or make it all worse?**

**Authors Note: So this little idea has been buzzing around my head for a while and I just had to write it. From those of you who have read my other story Regina's Second Chance you will see that I love writing toddler Regina ( she can be so much fun to write ) so I thought I would give this story a go. it is just a bit of fun and I hope to have some funny moments of Cora and Rumple trying to get to grips on raising toddler Regina. Any ideas of things toddler Regina could get up to feel free to send me a prompt and I can try and fit it in :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been two weeks since Cora got her heart back. Two weeks since Regina's world was turned upside down even more when she not only got a mother who now loved her and had no idea how to deal with that but she also found out that the man who turned her towards darkness was her father. Yes Rumplestiltskin was her real father.

She had lived a lie. Her mother had lied to her all these years. Leading herself and her husband to believe they were father and daughter when in actual fact they were not. This of course had sent Regina into a rage with her mother and she had not spoken to her much over the past two weeks, Cora or Rumple in fact.

Both Cora and Rumple had tried to talk to Regina. They had tried to start to form some parental bond with their daughter but both failed every time. They were both beginning to lose patience. They just wanted to have their daughter with them. To have the happy family that deep down they had both always wanted. So together they decided to try and win back the happy family they so desperately craved.

They had both come up with an idea and they were sure it would work. Well Cora was more sure than Rumple. "You want to turn Regina into a toddler?" Rumple asked in slight disbelief that Cora was suggesting this to him.

"Yes. I feel that if we could give Regina some happy childhood memories it may encourage her to start to bond with us. It also gives me a second chance to raise her like I should have and you a chance to raise her and spend time with her like I know you would have wanted if you had known about her." Cora said as she shuffled forward on the chair slightly.

"I'm not sure about this Cora. I understand everything you have said but do you not feel it is incredibly selfish of us to do something like that?" Rumple asked and now it was Cora's turn to look at him with shock and disbelief that he had said something like that.

"You are worried about doing something selfish? You? The dark one?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow.

Rumple rolled his eyes and continued to pace the room. "It is not just us we have to consider Cora. It is Regina and also the family and friends she has established. What about Henry? What do you think he would think about us turning his mother into a toddler?" Cora sighed. She hadn't thought about that. "And not to mention the fact Regina may not even want to consider the idea. She already doesn't want to talk to either of us." Another sigh from Cora as Rumple mentioned another thing she had not considered.

They sat in silence for a moment and Cora thought over everything she and Rumple had just said. Maybe they could make it work somehow? All she wanted was to give her daughter what she should have had. She then smiled a little as an idea came to her. "Okay well why don't we talk to everyone. Let them know what we are thinking and we don't do anything until we see how they all feel and perhaps it doesn't have to be a permanent thing…" Cora suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked.

"Well why don't we do it for a certain amount of time. A time we both wish to spend time with Regina while she was a toddler. For example, Christmas and her Birthday spring to my mind." Cora explained further.

Rumple nodded his head as he thought over Cora's idea. "Those come to my mind also. So that would mean…providing everyone and Regina are okay with the idea that we would have a toddler Regina for around six months?" Rumple said as he walked over to the sofa Cora was sat on and sat down beside her.

Cora nodded her head to confirm what Rumple had said. "Yes, providing everyone agrees with the idea."

Rumple thought it all over and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He would be able to spend time with his daughter. He would be able to see her as a toddler and hopefully make up to her all the wrong he had caused her. Although he knew he would have to do a lot more than give her a few happy childhood memories to make up what he had done to her in the past but at least this could be a start.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Cora questioned with a frown.

"Okay, we will do it." Rumple said giving Cora a smile.

* * *

Rumple and Cora had gathered up the Charming's, Emma, Neal, Henry and Belle the next day in the Charming's apartment to speak to them about their idea. Rumple had stood back and let Cora go over the whole plan since it was her idea in the first place and she seemed to have it all sorted in her head, spell and all.

Cora finally finished explaining everything to everyone in the room and then took a deep breath and stood back beside Rumple waiting to see what their reactions would be. Everyone just stared at the two as they tried to take in everything Cora had said. Taking their time to process everything.

"So you want to turn Regina back into a toddler?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and Cora nodded her head.

"To give yourselves a second chance as well as herself?" Neal added on.

"Yes." Rumple answered.

"For how long again?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I think we worked out it would be around six months, didn't we Rumple?" Cora said turning to Rumple who nodded his head.

Everyone just nodded for a moment thinking it all over once again. "Have you spoken to Regina about this?" Belle asked voicing a question everyone had on their minds.

"No not yet." Rumple said shaking his head.

"We wanted to speak to all of you first to see what you thought of the idea." Cora added in. "So what do you all think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Henry said happily with a smile on his face.

"You do? Kid you do realise you won't have your mom around for six months?" Emma said turning slightly to Henry.

"Yes I will." Henry frowned.

"Not properly Henry. She will be a toddler. She won't be able to look after you like she does." Emma explained.

"I know that." Henry sighed. "But I still think it would be a great idea and it is only for six months, not forever. It would be great for her to experience some happy moments of her childhood as I am guessing she didn't really have any?" Henry said now looking over at Cora who sighed and shook her head. "See…this way Grandma and Grandpa get to have their second chance at spending time with mom as a toddler and mom gets some happy memories. Win win right?"

Everyone just stared at Henry wondering how he could make it all sound so simple. "I guess you right kid." Emma mused as she thought over what Henry had just said.

"Yea what he said does kind of make sense." David agreed.

"Yes it does." Mary-Margaret nodded.

"You think so?" Cora asked happily and the three adults nodded their heads. "Neal? Belle? What do you think?" Cora asked hoping they felt the same way.

"I'm with them. Henry has made it sound right. I think you guys should go for it if Regina is up for it. It Would be funny to see her as a toddler. Right Hen?" Neal said nudging Henry and winking at him making him laugh.

"Too right. I am so taking loads of pictures if mom agrees." Henry laughed.

"Belle?" Rumple asked turning to look at the love of his life. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well I think if it is what you want Rumple then I will stand by you. It sounds like a good experience for all of you and may help you all bond better. I think you should go for it." Belle said.

"Perfect!" Cora said happily clapping her hands together.

"Now all you need to do is ask mom." Henry added in with a smile.

"Yea that may be harder than this was." Rumple said turning back to Cora who nodded her head in agreement. "How are we going to ask her when she barely talks to either of us now?"

"What if I was there with you two when you ask her? I could maybe help convince her." Henry suggested as he stood up from the sofa and walked over to Cora and Rumple.

"You think you can help to convince her?" Cora asked.

"I once convinced her to give me four cookies before dinner I think I can try and help convince her that this is a good idea." Henry said proudly.

"You convinced Regina to give you four cookies before dinner once? How the hell did you do that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Must have been magic somehow. Never been able to do it again. Not for lack of trying though." Henry frowned and shrugged his shoulders which made Neal and David laugh a little, Mary-Margaret roll her eyes and laugh and Emma realise just how much like her Henry really was.

"Well it's worth a go Henry if you really don't mind coming along to help us." Rumple said placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Course I don't Grandpa." Henry said giving Rumple and Cora a big smile.

* * *

Cora, Rumple and Henry all entered the mansion. Henry ran in, kicking off his shoes and dumping his bag and coat on the floor. He jumped up the couple of steps and slid across the floor towards the kitchen where he knew his mother would be. "Mom!" He called as he slid across the floor.

"Henry?" A confused tone came back. Henry entered the kitchen and Regina looked at him with a confused look. "I thought this was your weekend with Emma? Did I mix up the days?" Regina asked as she placed down the dishcloth and walked around the kitchen counter towards Henry.

"No you didn't mix up the days mom. I just needed to come back here for something." Henry said.

"Oh? What did you forget?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." Henry shrugged.

Regina frowned at this. "But you just said…" She started.

But Henry interrupted her. "Grandma and Grandpa need to talk to you and I said I would come along to." Henry said as he took her hand and gently pulled her out of the kitchen and into the hall way where Cora and Rumple were still stood. They both looked up as they heard Regina and Henry come out of the kitchen and they both gave a small smile.

"You need to talk to me? What have you done?" Regina asked jumping straight into bad conclusions.

"Why do you assume we have done something Regina?" Cora asked with a sigh.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her mother. It had been awkward enough having her mother back in Storybrooke without her heart, but now she had her heart was a completely different person in Regina's eyes and although she seems to be what Regina wished for in a mother it is very hard to believe and get used to her. Not to mention the bombshell of Rumplestiltskin being her father being dropped on her to add to that awkwardness. "You are seriously asking me that question? The dark one and the queen of hearts stood together in my hallway wanting to talk to me and you wonder why I presume something has happened?"

Cora rolled her eyes in what Henry noticed was a fashion his mother would and he smiled. Rumple then spoke. "Perhaps you could see us as your mother and father for a couple of minutes and let us talk to you?"

Regina looked down at Henry giving him a questioning look and he just nodded and gently pulled on her hand urging her to move. She sighed and nodded her head. "Fine then." She said and then she made a move towards the living room with Henry, Cora and Rumple following her. Regina sat down on the sofa, Henry beside her. Cora sat in one of the arm chairs and Rumple decided to just stand by the chair Cora was sitting on. "So…what have you got to talk to me about?" Regina asked.

"First off it's nothing bad…"Cora started. "We just wanted to discuss with you a little idea we had…to perhaps help us all bond together as a family. We both know how hard you are finding this, with everything that has happened we want you to know we do not blame you that you find this hard Regina."

"Well I would find it hard to believe that you would blame me for finding it hard." Regina replied and Henry nudged her, giving her a look as if to say listen to them. So she sighed, rolled her eyes a little and then looked back at Cora and Rumple.

"We just want to try and make it a little easier for you and find a way that we can move on and be a family." Cora said.

"And how do you propose we do this?" Regina asked.

"By turning back time." Cora said simply.

"Turning back time? What do you mean?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Your mother and I realise that you did not have the best of childhoods. We both feel we missed out on important parts of your childhood also." Rumple explained. "So we came up with an idea where we could fix all that."

"And? What's your idea?" Regina asked.

"We want to turn you back into a toddler." Cora said as if it was an everyday thing to suggest to your daughter.

"You want to what? Turn me back into a toddler? Are you crazy?" Regina said her voice raising a little.

"It wouldn't be permanent." Cora said quickly.

"Yes it would only be for six months or so." Rumple shrugged.

"Six months? Why the hell would you want to turn me into a toddler for six months?"

"Through this six months we could raise you like you should have been raised. Hopefully give you some good childhood memories and also we get to experience some time with you, specifically over Christmas and your Birthday. Two times your mother and I wish to experience with you." Rumple explained.

"Well you could do that with me as I am now." Regina said.

"We could and we will but we also want to experience those moments at a time we both missed and would love to see." Cora added.

Regina sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair. She could not believe what they were suggesting. Turning her back into a toddler. How was that going to work? "And what about Henry? And the town? I am Mayor after all and I cannot run the town if I am a toddler."

"We have spoken to Mary-Margaret and David and they said they would be happy to try and fill in for you over the six months and Emma would be more than capable of having Henry full time over that time." Cora replied.

Regina tore her eyes away from Cora and Rumple and looked to Henry using her eyes to ask him what he thought about all this. Henry gave her a smile and placed his hand on hers. "I will be fine mom. It's not as if I wouldn't see you, I would just be hanging out with a little you for a while." He said with a big grin. "I think you should do it. It might be good for you."

"You really think so?" Regina asked not quite believing she was asking her son for reassurance and advice.

Henry nodded his head. "It would be good for all of you and it will be fun."

Regina laughed a little and then let out a sigh as she thought it over. Becoming a toddler for six months, seemed a little ridiculous to her but it appeared that everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea, Henry especially. She then looked over to Cora and Rumple. She supposed it might help their relationships. Gaining some good childhood memories and hopefully pushing out the bad ones. She bit her lip and wavered over her answer a couple more times before she sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright." She said.

"Alright? You'll do it?" Cora asked her eyes lighting up.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. But it is only for six months isn't it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, we thought the day after your birthday we would change you back." Cora replied.

Regina nodded her head again. "Okay. So what do we do then and when do we do it?"

"Well I have the potion already made up…" Cora said.

"I think you should do it now." Henry said excitedly bouncing on the sofa beside Regina a little.

Regina smiled at him and then looked back at Cora. "Alright then. Let's get this over and done with." Cora nodded and then looked up at Rumple and held out her hand. He pulled the small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Cora who leaned forward and handed the small bottle over to Regina. Regina took it from Cora and held it up for her to look at. "And this is completely safe?"

"Yes completely safe." Cora reassured.

"And you can turn me back?" Regina asked just wanting to make double sure.

"Yes we can." Rumple answered.

"Okay." Regina said quietly. She then took the top off the bottle, glanced once more at Henry and then brought the bottle to her lip and downed the entire contents, screwing her face up a little at the taste of the purple liquid. They all waited with baited breaths watching Regina to see if anything happened. But as the minutes passed nothing happened and they all looked on confused. Regina looked down at herself and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing has happened."

"I don't understand. It should have worked." Cora said.

"Maybe you missed an ingredient." Rumple sighed.

"I am pretty sure I did not miss an ingredient. I know how to brew a simple potion Rumple." Cora snapped back.

"It's okay." Henry chipped in hoping to defuse any kind of arguments. "Maybe we could try again tomorrow? Right mom?" Henry said looking up at Regina.

"Yea sure Henry." Regina replied with a small smile.

After the disappointment of the potion not working Regina went back to making dinner, asking Henry if he wanted to stay for dinner and then Rumple out of politeness mostly. Rumple declined and Henry said he better get back to Emma and the Charming's leaving Cora and Regina lone in the big mansion. Regina busied herself making dinner and Cora tried to make small talk but was finding it hard with her daughter who had seemed to shut herself off completely.

After a quiet dinner and many awkward silences Regina excused herself and went up to bed, Cora not long after. As Regina lay sleeping in her big bed the magic from the potion pulsed through her veins working its way around her body.

* * *

Cora Mills had never really been much of a morning person. She cursed herself as she could feel the sun shining through the window and lighting up the room and she realised she forgot to close those damn curtains last night before she went to bed. However it was not that, that seemed to wake her up. No. It was the giggling of a little girl and the patting of a small hand on her head.

She groaned a little as she slowly started to open her eyes as she tried to let her eyes register to the brightness of the room and let herself wake up. As she opened her eyes she saw a small figure standing by her bed. A figure with a cute, round little face and soft brunette curls on top of her head. Big brown eyes stared up at her and Cora gasped and sat bolt upright, rubbing her eyes and then looking back to the side of her bed to see the little girl still stood there.

"You wake mommy?" The little girl said as she stared up at Cora.

"Regina?" Cora asked as she stared at the little girl.

"Hello mommy." Regina said happily waving her hand animatedly and Cora couldn't help but just stare as she took in the sight of Regina at three years old. The potion had worked. Cora sat up in her bed and she rubbed her eyes a couple of times and then looked back at Regina just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But she wasn't seeing things. It really was Regina at three years old only she was drowning in one of adult Regina's night gowns.

Cora couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she took in Regina. This was what she had been thinking of ever since she had gotten her heart back. The moments she had really truly missed of Regina. The very cute adorable moments and the first age she had thought about was Regina at three. Her cute face, her small size and just all round cuteness.

"Mommy why you look at me silly?" Regina asked with a cute frown on her face.

Cora chuckled slightly and she then leaned down and pulled Regina up onto her bed beside her and held her close to her. This is what she should have done the first time round, she knew that. "No reason sweetheart." Cora said softly as she kissed the top of Regina's head.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Regina said pulling away from Cora and looking up at her, the little girls big brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh well we can't keep the little princess hungry now can we?" Cora said making Regina giggle a little.

Regina shook her head while giggling. "No we can't." She replied.

"Come on then let's go get something." Cora said shuffling over in the bed slightly. She placed Regina back down on the floor and then got out of the bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and then looked back down at Regina who was still wearing the over-sized night gown. _I can't let her walk around in that. I will need to get her some clothes. _Cora sighed and waved her hand over Regina, the over-sized night gown shrinking and changing into a child's night gown.

Regina gasped and looked down at herself. "Mommy you used magic." Regina said looking back up at Cora and Cora could see a frightened look now on Regina's face and it was then that she realised that of course this Regina would probably still be afraid if Cora used her magic. She had used her magic on Regina from a young age. Using it to punish her if she did something that did not suit her. This she had to change.

Cora knelt down in front of Regina and took her small hands in her own, looking into the now scared girls eyes. "It's alright Regina. I promise you I will not use my magic to hurt you." Cora said gently.

Regina looked at Cora for a moment not saying a word. It was as if the little girl in front of her was trying to figure out whether to trust her mother. "You really promise?" Regina asked and held out her pinkie to Cora.

Cora smiled. She remembered that. She had seen Regina and her father do that. She remembered Henry telling Regina that a pinkie promise meant there was no way it would be broken. So Cora linked her pinkie with Regina's and nodded her head. "I really promise." This made Regina smile at her again and in turn it made her smile. So she let go of Regina's pinkie and stood up. "Come on princess let's go get you some breakfast." She said as she went to walk out of the room.

Regina quickly stopped her mother and held her arms up indicating that she wanted her to carry her. "Up please mommy." She said and Cora just couldn't deny her. She wanted to give her little girl everything. She wanted to give her whatever she didn't the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have recently just moved into my own flat and with sorting everything out and the fact I have no internet in the house until Tuesday I have not been able to post anything. But I am nabbing onto my mum and dad's internet today so thought I would get a chapter up for you all. Hopefully it will not be as long a wait for the next one. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

Cora made some toast for Regina, something quick and simple she thought was best. While Regina was sat at the table eating she decided to phone Rumple and tell him that the spell had in actual fact worked. _Like I knew it would! _ She picked up the cell phone that Regina had got for her and found Rumple's number. Pressing call she waited until he answered.

"_Hello dearie."_ He answered. "_Why may I ask are you calling me so early?"_

"Because I have some news on that spell from last night…" Cora started.

"_Cora please don't fret about that spell not working. It happens to the best of us." _Rumple replied making Cora roll her eyes. "_I'm sure we will find whatever you missed and re-do the spell."_

"Well you see that is why I am phoning." Cora said as she glanced over to little Regina happily eating her toast. "We don't need to re-do the spell because it worked last night."

"_What are you talking about Cora? I was there when Regina drank that potion. It didn't work. She didn't change." _Rumple sighed.

"No it did. It must have taken time to work because I had a wakeup call from a three year old Regina this morning." Cora said. "I can send you a picture if you don't believe me…"

"_Are…Are you serious?" _Rumple asked. "_The spell worked? Regina is a toddler again?"_

"Yes Rumple. It worked. Our daughter is now a three year old. I presume you will want to see her?" Cora said.

"_Well…yes of course I want to see her. But I want you to send me a picture. Just to make sure this is no trick." _Rumple said making Cora roll her eyes again. _"We can organise me seeing her after that."_

"Okay." Cora replied and then the conversation was cut off. Working with that man was going to be hard work. She sighed and walked over to Regina smiling down at her daughter who was covered in strawberry jam. "Regina I need you to give me a big smile so that I can get a picture for daddy." Cora said leaning down slightly.

Regina turned in her chair slightly revealing more of her jam covered face making Cora laugh a little. She considered wiping Regina's face before taking the picture but then she just looked so damn cute that she decided she looked perfect. So Regina gave her the cheesiest grin and Cora snapped the picture on her phone just like adult Regina had shown her too. She then sent it in a message to Rumple (once again using the instructions adult Regina had given to her) saying:

_Our messy three year old. Believe it's no trick?_

She smirked at her message and then placed her phone down on the table. "Are you finished with your toast Regina?"

"Yes mommy." Regina said jumping down from the chair.

Cora took the plate from the table and placed it in the sink. She grabbed a cloth and turned round. "Regina come here for a moment." Regina walked over to Cora and she knelt down. "We need to clean your face up your in an awful mess."

"No mommy. Not good." Regina said moving her face from side to side trying to make sure Cora couldn't get at her with the cloth.

"Regina come on sweetie. You can't walk around with jam all over your face." Cora tried to reason.

"No mommy." Regina said stubbornly, stamping her foot slightly.

"Come on, if you let me wash your face perhaps we could go and see the horses today." Cora said hoping that would convince her daughter to let her clean her face. She watched as Regina's eyes lit up at the idea. Her daughter thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. She stood still and let Cora wipe up her face. Once she was finished Cora pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Good girl."

Cora's phone then beeped and she stood up and walked over to it. Lifting it up she looked at her message from Rumple.

_Yes I believe you. I want to see her this afternoon. Meet me at the park at half past two. Don't be late._

She rolled her eyes at the message and typed back an 'okay see you then.' She then put her phone back on the table and turned to Regina who was stood watching her. "Daddy wants to see you this afternoon sweetheart. We are going to meet him at the park."

"Okay mommy." Regina said with a big smile on her face. She had given Regina the memories of Rumple being her father in the potion but the bonding was all up to Rumple.

"Right shall we go and get you ready?" Cora said holding out her hand. Regina nodded and she took Cora's hand and they went up stairs. They walked into Regina's bedroom and as Cora looked around she realised it really wasn't a child's bedroom. So with a wave of her hand the bedroom began to change. If Regina was going to be a toddler for six months she needed a toddler bedroom. So the walls began to change colour to a lilac. Her curtains no longer the cream silk but a lovely dark purple colour. The grand bed morphed and changed into a small toddler bed with purple sheets and a white princess canopy at the top. Toys appeared all over the room, books and cuddly toys. Cora watched as Regina looked around the room in excitement not sure what to go to first. She then walked over towards the walk in wardrobe. She waved her hand sending all of adult Regina's clothes to the spare bedroom all boxed and packed away neatly and replacing them with a lot of toddler girls clothing and shoes. Cora looked around at her creation and nodded her head. She was very pleased with what she had created and it seemed Regina was too as she found a cuddly toy horse and was running around the room with it.

She turned and looked at all the clothes in the wardrobe. She pulled out a denim pinafore dress and a red top with red tights to match. She got some underwear and then walked out of the wardrobe. "Alright Regina come and get ready please." Cora said kneeling down on the floor. Regina ran over to Cora and they got her dressed. Cora then brushed Regina's hair and smiled. She really had wished she had done this sort of thing the first time round. It was so nice just spending this time with her daughter. She done Regina's hair in a French braid and then she stood Regina up. "Let's have a look at you princess…" Regina twirled round and Cora laughed a little. "Beautiful."

"Thank you mommy." Regina smiled.

Cora stood up. "You stay and play in here for a while sweetheart. I'm just going to get ready." Regina nodded her head and Cora walked out of the room and over to hers. She got herself ready and within half an hour she was walking back out of her room back towards Regina's. she stood at the door and watched as Regina sat on the floor surrounded by her teddies, her plastic tea cups and food on the floor beside them. It was nice seeing her daughter so carefree. No cares in the world for once.

The doorbell rang through the house and Cora jumped slightly. She pushed herself away from the doorframe and made her way down the stairs and over towards the front door. Opening it she was greeted by Emma, Mary-Margaret and Henry. "Oh hello…" Cora frowned slightly. She wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Hi…" Emma said awkwardly shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "Henry told us the spell never worked last night. We thought we would come over and see how everyone was doing and well…see if we could help I guess…" She shrugged.

"Yes. We want to help you all bond together. Be the family that you want to be." Mary-Margaret said and Cora has to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. She really did understand why her daughter had spent most of her life trying to kill this woman, sometimes she could be too much to take.

"Well…that's very nice of you…"Cora started as she stepped to the side slightly and they all walked into the house.

"Where is mom?" Henry asked and then turned round. "Mom?!" He shouted.

"Erm…She won't answer you Henry…" Cora said.

"What? Why? What's happened? Have you two had an argument? Have you hurt her?" Henry asked quickly.

"Whoa easy kid." Emma said placing her hand on Henry's shoulder. She then looked up at Cora and gave her a look as if to tell her to answer all of Henry's questions and quickly.

"We haven't had an argument and I have not hurt her. In fact we barely spoke last night after you have left." Cora answered.

"Then why will she not answer me?" Henry asked in confusion.

"She won't answer you because…" Cora started but she was interrupted by a young voice and small feet coming down the stairs.

"Mommy I'm bored." Regina said and jumped down the last two steps appearing in front of a shocked Emma, Mary-Margaret and Henry. The three just stared down at the little girl in front of them not knowing what to say. "Who are you?" Regina asked.

"Because your mother is no longer…your mother I guess…" Cora finished.

"Wha…The spell…It worked…" Henry stuttered as he just stood and stared at his now three year old mother.

Cora nodded her head. "I think it must have needed more time to work than we thought. I was woken up this morning by three year old Regina."

"That's Regina?" Emma asked looking up and Cora and then back down to Regina.

"Yes that's Regina." Cora replied.

"Oh she is adorable." Mary-Margaret gushed as she stepped forward slightly.

Cora glanced down at Regina and saw her looking at the others with uncertainty. She crouched down and took Regina's hand in hers. "Don't worry Regina. These are our friends. This is Mary-Margaret…" Cora said pointing to Mary-Margaret. "And then we have Emma…And this is Henry."

"Hi Regina." Henry said waving his hand to the little girl.

"Hello…" Regina said waving back to him. She then pulled away from Cora and walked over to Henry. "Do you like playing games?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded his head. "Yes I like playing games."

"Would you play hide and seek with me please?" Regina asked politely.

"Sure." Henry shrugged and he took off his back pack and handed it to Emma. Regina then reached forward and took Henry's hand and gently pulled him towards the other room.

Emma laughed a little as she watched them. "It seems no matter what age Regina is she attaches herself to Henry." Emma mused. "How has your morning been with a toddler?" Emma asked turning to Cora.

"It's not been too bad. Things have been quite calm actually." Cora replied. "Would you like a drink?" She asked motioning for the two women to follow her to the kitchen.

"Just some water would be lovely." Mary-Margaret replied as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Same for me please." Emma said copying her mother's actions.

Cora nodded and she got the two women their glasses of water and placed them on the counter in front of them. "She is everything I remembered but better." Cora said breaking their silence. "I…obviously remembered what she looked like at that age but…I don't know…I guess I just never really took her in. I don't know if that makes sense."

"I guess it does." Emma shrugged. "You are saying because you never had your heart you didn't focus on her as much as you are now. You didn't take in every inch of her like you are this time."

Cora nodded her head. "Yes that's it exactly. It may sound weird but I didn't truly realise just how cute she was at this age. Even at this age I never allowed her to be a child. At this age I had her learning certain things to become a proper lady and princess. Preparing her for being a queen."

"What at three years old?" Emma asked a little in shock.

Cora nodded her head. "Yes."

"Emma that was how things were in the Enchanted Forest. Even I had certain lessons at a young age. I…I would presume had a little more time than Regina to be a child but I still had lessons on being a perfect princess and lady. It was just how things were." Mary-Margaret explained.

"But three years old seems a little young to be teaching such things…what could a three year old get from that?" Emma said.

"Quite a lot actually. Although Regina was young she picked things up quickly…well at least when she put her mind to it. I did find at this age Regina was always stuck in her imagination. Always away into her mind, to another world. Something I would get angry with her before but this time round it will be something I actively encourage. I want Regina to jump into her imagination and live like the child she should have been. She needs this." Cora said.

Emma smiled. "You know I really think she will appreciate this, you know when she goes back to being an adult."

"You really think so?" Cora asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Yea I do. I know after everything that has happened Regina hasn't exactly given you or Rumple a warm welcome…something I don't really blame her for…but you are both trying to fix it and if you want to do everything you have said you do then I think she really will appreciate. I know she really does want to bond with you and Rumple. She wants the loving parents she has always dreamed of…although I don't think she ever thought the dark one and the queen of hearts would be those parents…"

"Yea I don't think anyone would think that." Mary-Margaret added in making the three women laugh a little.

They were interrupted as Regina ran into the kitchen squealing a little as Henry ran in chasing after her. "I'm coming to get you!" He growled playfully and Regina squealed again and ran over towards Cora.

"Mommy help me! Monster coming to get me!" Regina squealed and giggled as she hid behind Cora's legs.

"Don't think your mommy can save you Regina." Henry said as he walked closer to Cora.

Regina giggled and then quickly moved in the opposite direction squealing again as Henry nearly caught her, the whole scenario making the three women laugh at them. Regina ran over to Emma and hid behind her legs. "Emma help!"

Emma laughed and she leaned down and picked up little Regina, marvelling at the fact Regina was as light as a feather and so small in her arms. She balanced her on her hip and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "Is my monster son chasing you?" Emma asked making Regina giggle.

"Yes Emma. You need to help me." Regina said.

"Oh how can we stop the monster?" Emma said putting on a thinking face and scrunching her nose up a little. "How about you try and tickle the monster? He is tickly…" Emma started and then leaned in and whispered in Regina's hair so that only she could hear the last part.

Regina nodded her head with a big grin on her face and Emma placed her down on the floor. Regina held onto Emma's hand and pulled on it slightly. "You help." Emma nodded and they walked over to Henry and started tickling him, Regina giggling the whole time.

"Alright alright!" Henry said trying to breathe through laughing because he was being tickled. "Alright no more monster."

"Yey we won!" Regina said happily jumping up and down.

"Hi-five kid." Emma said holding out her hand and Regina gently hit it.

Cora smiled at her daughter and then she glanced up at the clock and gasped as she saw what time it was. It was quarter past two which meant she now had to hurry Regina along and get her to the park to meet Rumple. "Oh god I didn't realise the time. Regina go and find your shoes please." Cora said. "We don't want to be late for meeting daddy."

"Okay mommy." Regina said as she hurried out of the room.

"Where are you meeting Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"We are meeting him at the park in fifteen minutes." Cora said as she cleaned up the kitchen a little.

Regina came running back into the room with a pair of black patent shoes on and holding a jumper. "Mommy can I wear this?" Regina asked holding up the red jumper which had Minnie mouse on it. "It has a mouse on it." Regina said happily.

"Yes of course sweetheart." Cora said walking over to Regina. She took the jumper from Regina and held it out to her to help her put it on. They walked out of the kitchen and Cora grabbed her coat and bag and they all walked out of the house.

"Can we see you later?" Henry asked Cora. He wanted to spend as much time with little Regina as he could and he was desperate to get some pictures. "We could have dinner together?" He suggested.

"Well…I guess…If everyone is up for that?" Cora hesitated and looked at Emma and Mary-Margaret.

"Yea that would be great. We could go to grannies show this little one off." Emma said ruffling Regina's hair making her frown a little.

"Emma you messy my hair." Regina frowned and patted her head. Henry had to try and stifle his giggles at little Regina telling Emma off.

"Okay…well grannies it is. Say around seven maybe?" Cora said. "I could maybe ask Rumple and Belle as well. I think Rumple will probably want to spend as much time as possible with her."

"Great. We will let Neal and David know too." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Okay we will see you then. Regina say goodbye." Cora said.

Regina said her goodbyes and hugged everyone, giving Emma and extra hi-five for helping her beat monster Henry and they were soon away, off to meet Rumple at the park. Regina skipped down the road as she held onto Cora's hand and within ten minutes they reached the park and saw Rumple sitting on one of the benches. They walked over to him.

"I thought I said don't be late." Rumple said quietly as he stood up from the bench and looked at his watch.

"Yes sorry but I had visitors." Cora replied.

Regina looked up at her parents and watched them talk together. Adult talk was boring. She sighed and pulled her hand away from her mothers and pulled on Rumples jacket making him look down at her. "Hello daddy." She said sweetly giving him her best smile.

Rumple could feel his resolve slipping as soon as he looked at the sweet little girl. He gave her a smile and he crouched down to her level. "Hello there princess." He said softly.

"I want to go play in the park." Regina said looking from Rumple and then up to Cora.

"You can go and play." Cora said with a nod.

Regina then looked back at Rumple. "You want to play too daddy? You can push me on the swing." Regina said and ended with big eyes and fluttering eyelashes that could melt the hardest of hearts…and seemed even the dark ones as Rumple replied with…

"Anything you want princess." He stood up from his crouched position and looked over at Cora who was smirking at him. "What?" He asked as Regina gently pulled him over to the swings, Cora following them.

"Oh nothing." She shrugged.

Rumple just narrowed his eyes and left it. He turned his attention back on his daughter who was now trying to climb up onto the swing but was finding it difficult due to her small size. "Do you need help Regina?" Rumple asked stepping forward to lift Regina up. He placed her on the swing and she grabbed onto the chains.

"Thank you daddy." Regina said giving him a smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart." he replied and then he went behind her and gently started to push all the while Regina giggled and shouted 'Higher daddy!'

Cora watched with a smile on her face. This is what life should have been like. If she had just put everything behind her and kept her heart this could have been the life they had. They could have been a happy family. Spending their times bonding like this. She was brought out of her thoughts when Rumple said…

"You know I was thinking we will need to sort out some kind of routine for me spending time with Regina."

"Yes we will. Did you have anything in mind?" Cora asked.

"I was thinking every second weekend she could stay with Belle and I and then on the weeks she won't be staying with us I would like to have her for a couple of days, could be whenever…say a Tuesday and a Thursday… something like that." He said with a shrug.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Cora said giving him a small smile. She really did want them to work together on this. She wanted this time to be perfect for them. They only had six months with their daughter like this and they needed to make every moment count.

"Good. That was more easily sorted than I thought it was going to be." Rumple replied.

"Well I don't want to cause any arguments Rumple. This time is too be special and for Regina." Cora said.

Rumple nodded his agreement and then looked back at his daughter who had now climbed off the swing and was running over to the slide. "She really is beautiful Cora. I knew she would be because as an adult…well…but I just…she's everything I imagined and more."

Cora smiled. "She is. We just need to make every moment count."

"Yes I agree." Rumple replied.

"That is why I want to suggest you joining us for dinner tonight…well us and Emma, the Charming's, Henry and Neal. Henry wanted us to have dinner together and suggested Grannies. I said we would go and that I would ask if you and Belle wanted to join us." Cora said as they started to walk over to a nearby bench, somewhere that they could keep an eye on Regina but talk more privately. "I know you will want to spend as much time as you can with Regina so…"

Rumple nodded. "Yes, I will ask Belle but I am more than sure she will be fine with it."

"Good." Cora said. "I think we were heading to Grannies for Seven."

"I will be there." Rumple said with a smile as he watched Regina sliding down the slide and giggling.

* * *

After a fun filled afternoon at the park Cora, Rumple and Regina decided to head back to Rumple's house so that he could introduce little Regina to Belle. When they entered his mansion he called out to see if Belle was there. They soon heard footsteps from another room and Belle appeared in the hallway.

"Rumple your back. How was your afternoon?" Belle asked and then stopped as she saw Cora and then looked down to see little Regina. "Oh hello. I didn't know you were coming."

"Sorry I should have phoned ahead to tell you." Rumple said as he walked over to Belle and kissed her cheek. "I just wanted Regina to meet you. I know it sounds strange." he said whispering the last bit.

Belle chuckled a little."It does a bit."

"Regina…" Rumple said holding out his hand. Regina walked over to him and he crouched down, motioning for Belle to do the same. Which she did. "Regina I want you to meet Belle. She is daddy's…" he said trailing off as he had no idea how to introduce Belle to Regina.

"I am daddy's special friend." Belle answered for Rumple and Rumple gave her a grateful smile. "And you are Regina, Rumple's little princess, is that correct?" Belle asked.

Regina smiled at this and nodded her head proudly. "That me." She said pointing at herself. "Daddy call me princess. Don't you daddy?"

"I do." He said smiling.

"Well it is very nice to meet you princess Regina." Belle said.

Regina giggled. "Nice to meet you too." She said sweetly.

"Belle Cora was talking about having dinner with everyone at Grannies tonight. She invited us so that we could spend some more time with Regina." Rumple said.

Belle could hear in Rumple's voice that he really wanted to go and she knew it didn't matter what she said about it he would be going so that he could spend some more time with his daughter and she couldn't have it any other way. She was happy that Rumple and Cora seemed to be putting any differences they may have had aside to focus on their daughter, as hard as it may be for them. "I think that's a great idea Rumple." Belle answered and Rumple smiled at that.

* * *

They all left from Rumple's house to head down to Grannies. Regina had bonded with Belle right away which Cora couldn't help the slight jealousy that rose in her. She tried to shake the feeling away but she still couldn't help it. But of course she hid it as best she could. They reached Grannies and as soon as they walked in Regina ran over to Henry.

"Henry!" Regina squealed and jumped into Henry's unsuspecting arms making everyone laugh.

"Hey Regina. You miss me?" Henry laughed as he hugged her back.

"Yea I miss you monster boy." Regina replied making Cora, Emma and Mary-Margaret laugh and everyone look on confused at the nickname Regina had given him.

"Henry was pretending to be a monster earlier and was chasing Regina around the house." Emma quickly explained as she saw everyone's confused faces.

Henry placed Regina down and Rumple took Regina's hand and gently guided her over to where Neal was sat. "Regina you remember I told you about Neal…" Rumple started.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes daddy." She said and then turned to Neal. "You my big brother." Regina said.

"That I am kiddo." Neal replied.

"Daddy says you lots of fun." Regina said happily.

"Oh did he now?" Neal asked raising an eyebrow at his father.

"She has lots of energy. Your young you will be able to keep up with her better than I can." Rumple said holding his hands up.

"You wanted a toddler, now you got one Papa." Neal laughed. "They are bundles of energy. Get used to it for the next six months."

Regina looked around and spotted her mommy sat at the top of the table all on her own. She frowned a little so she weaved herself through everyone and popped up beside Cora. "Boo mommy!" Regina squealed jumping up.

Cora jumped a little and placed her hand on her chest. When she looked down at Regina's sweet smiling face she couldn't help smiling back at her. "Oh you little monster you gave me a fright." Cora said tickling Regina a little and making her giggle. She then pulled Regina up onto her lap. "You okay princess?" Cora asked brushing some of Regina's wild hair that had fallen from her braid away from her face.

"Yes mommy. There are lots of people here." Regina said resting her head on Cora's shoulder.

"Yes there are sweetheart.." Cora replied rubbing her hand up and down Regina's back. "But you know all these people here at the table are your family and they all love you very much."

"Really?" Regina asked as she lifted her head up to look at her mother.

"Yes." Cora nodded. "You have your daddy and Belle. Then your big brother Neal, who is special friends with Emma and they have their son Henry. And then you have Emma's mommy and daddy Mary-Margaret and David there."

"They all my family?" Regina asked and Cora nodded to confirm it to her.

"And they all love you so much." Cora said and placed a kiss on the top of Regina's head.

* * *

After a busy dinner at Grannies, with lots of talking and much food later Cora and Regina returned home with the promise that Rumple would see Regina again tomorrow. Cora had gotten Regina quickly into the bath giving her a quick wash and then got her into some pyjamas chosen by Regina. The pyjamas were red and had Minnie mouse all over the bottoms and a big Minnie Mouse on the top. It seemed Regina had developed a love for the mouse.

Cora then ushered Regina through to bed and told her she could pick a story to have read to her before she goes to sleep. Regina ran over to the shelf that her books were sat on and looked through them all carefully. She finally chose one and ran back over to where Cora was stood beside her bed and handed it to her. Cora held the book up to see what Regina had picked out. "Guess how much I love you." Cora read out loud.

"Yes mommy it looks good." Regina said as she climbed into her little bed and pulled her cuddly horse up.

Cora knelt down beside the bed and tucked Regina in a little. "It does look good sweetheart. Now are you comfy?" Regina nodded her head. "Okay let's start then." Cora said and she opened the book. "Little nut brown hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to big nut brown hares very long ears…" Cora started to read.

She read on and on and Regina lay in her bed cuddling her toy horse listening intently to the story her mother read to her. As Cora read she wondered if any of Regina's nannies read to her the first time round. She wondered, even though she had been strict and told them she was not to be coddled in any way, whether they had coddled her and done things like this like she should have. "Big nut brown hare settled little nut brown hare into his bed of leaves, leaned over and kissed him good night. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile I love you right up to the moon and back." Cora closed the book and looked at Regina who was rubbing her eyes fighting sleep to the very end. Cora placed the book on the little table at the end of Regina's bed and then leaned over tucking her in a bit more and then placed a kiss to the top of Regina's head.

"Mommy…I love you right up to the moon." Regina said mid yawn.

Cora smiled and she whispered back as Regina drifted off to sleep "And I love you right up to the moon and back again."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get to you. I have been ill and then hit a bit of writers block that was driving me crazy. I think I have passed it now so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get to you. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next day and Regina had once again been up bright and early, waking Cora up and asking for breakfast. Cora had tried to convince Regina to lie in her bed for a bit longer but Regina was having none of it so she eventually got out of bed and got Regina the breakfast she so desperately wanted. After breakfast she cleaned Regina up and got her ready for Rumple and Belle to pick her up. She dressed Regina in a pair of navy blue leggings and a white and yellow stripped top that had a blue crown on it and in pink letters said princess on it.

"What shoes will I wear mommy?" Regina asked as she ran back over to her walk in wardrobe.

Cora stood up and she looked out of the window to see the rain pouring down. "I think we will need to wear our wellies today Regina."

Regina nodded and she ran into the wardrobe and over to where her shoes were. Regina picked up her red wellies that had white spots on them and a picture of Minnie mouse at the front of them. "Pretty wellies." Regina said happily as she brought them out of the wardrobe.

Cora smiled at her daughter and then she sat down on the bed with Regina's hairbrush. "What do you want to do with your hair today Regina?" Cora asked as she held her arms open to Regina.

Regina ran over to Cora and Cora lifted her up and placed her on her lap. "Two braids please mommy."

Cora went about brushing Regina's hair and then braiding it. When she was finished she placed Regina back down on the floor and glanced down at her watch. They only had around half an hour until Rumple and Belle were going to turn up and Cora had a feeling that Rumple would be either early or right on time. "Shall we put your wellies on Regina?" Regina nodded her head and she sat down on the floor and held up her wellies to Cora. Cora helped Regina put on her wellies and then took Regina's hands in hers and gently pulled her up. "There we are princess. You are all ready for your daddy and Belle."

"What am I going to do with daddy and Belle today mommy?" Regina asked as she followed Cora out of her bedroom.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. You will just have to wait until your daddy and Belle get here to find out." Cora replied.

"What you going to do mommy?" Regina asked.

"Oh I won't be doing anything really sweetheart." Cora answered.

Regina frowned at that as she followed Cora down the stairs. "You won't be doing anything?"

Cora shook her head. "No. I will probably just stay in the house today. Relax maybe."

"You come with me and daddy mommy? Daddy and Belle won't mind." Regina said running forward and taking Cora's hand in her small hand.

"Oh sweetheart…"Cora sighed. She stopped and crouched down so that she was at Regina's level. "I will be okay here. You need to go and spend some time with daddy and Belle."

"Do you not want to come too?" Regina asked.

"I think that it would be nice for you to spend some time with daddy and Belle on your own. Don't you? I am sure daddy has a lot of special plans for you today." Cora said.

"You think so?" Regina asked her eyes widening at the idea of special plans.

Cora nodded her head. "I do." Cora smiled. She then leaned forward and kissed Regina on the top of her head. Just as she pulled away the door bell rang and Regina jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands. Cora laughed a little and she stood up and walked over to the front door. She opened it and smiled at Rumple and Belle. She stepped to the side and let Rumple and Belle into the house.

"Wow it is miserable out there." Belle said as she stepped into the house and pulled the hood of her coat off.

"Yes it seems to be." Cora replied as she closed the door.

"Daddy!" Regina squealed and ran over to Rumple. She jumped into his awaiting arms and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and pointed to her wellies. "Look daddy..got my wellies on cause it's raining." Regina said happily.

"So I see princess. You will definitely need those wellies today." Rumple said.

"Hello Belle." Regina smiled happily and then looked back at Rumple. "Daddy what we gonna do?" Regina asked.

"Well…We were going to go to the park but I'm not sure that is such a good idea anymore…" Rumple started and Regina shook her head and sighed a little. "But I need to quickly go back to my shop to sort out a couple of things and I was thinking I might need some help with some things. Only help a big girl could give…"

"I could help daddy. I'm a big girl." Regina said quickly.

"You really think you could help me out?" Rumple asked playing along with Regina. Regina nodded her head and Rumple smiled. "Well that's great. And then maybe you and I and Belle could go and get some lunch at grannies. How does that sound?"

"Yea!" Regina said excitedly.

"I also might need your help this afternoon Regina. I need to bake some cupcakes and I'm not so sure if I will be able to do all that on my own." Belle added in.

Regina's eyes lit up as soon as the word cupcake was said. "I can help you Belle."

"Thank you Regina." Belle said sweetly.

Cora smiled at the interactions but then felt a little sad as she wasn't going to be spending the day with Regina. Sure she would see her later on that night but still she felt sad that she would be alone for the day and had no idea what she was going to do with herself. She sighed and then coughed a little. "Well that sounds like you are going to have a fun day Regina. Now can I get a hug before you go and have fun?"

"Yes mommy." Regina said and she wriggled in Rumples arms. Rumple put her down and she ran over to Cora who was now crouched down and wrapped her arms tightly around Cora. "Love you to the moon mommy." Regina said making Cora smile.

"And I love you to the moon and back." Cora replied. She then pulled back and kissed the top of Regina's head. "Now you go and have fun and I will see you later."

"Okay mommy." Regina said and turned on her heel running back over to Rumple who now had Regina's jacket and was holding it out to her. He helped Regina put it on and put her back pack on her to and gently pushed her towards Belle who held her hand out to her.

"I'll be out in a moment." Rumple said and handed Belle the car keys. He watched Belle and Regina leave for a moment before turning back to Cora. "Thank you for letting me have her today."

"Well it is one of the days we agreed on." Cora said with a shrug.

"I know but thank you anyway. I will have her back for seven?" Rumple said.

"That's fine. I will see you then." Cora nodded and they both started to walk over towards the door.

"What are you going to do today?" Rumple asked making small talk.

"I'm not sure really…" Cora sighed. "I suppose just relax and enjoy the quiet for a little bit."

Rumple nodded. "Well enjoy that. I will see you later." He gave her a little smile before quickly running out to his car. Cora waved them off and then closed the door with a sigh wondering what she was going to do with her day.

* * *

Rumple opened the door to his shop and Regina shot in looking around her in wonderment. Her eyes soon landed on a Mickey Mouse stuffed toy and her eyes lit up and she rushed over to the glass cabinet her hands and face pressed to it.

"Daddy Mickey Mouse!" Regina said excitedly pointing at the stuffed toy.

"That's right princess." Rumple smiled. "Do you like Mickey Mouse?"

Regina nodded her head. "I really like Minnie Mouse but I like Mickey Mouse too."

"Well I might have something you would like…" Rumple said as he walked through to the back room. Regina pulled herself away from the glass cabinet and walked over towards where Rumple had gone. Rumple soon appeared with his hands behind his back. "Now I have a present for you Regina but I want you to close your eyes first okay?"

"Okay daddy." Regina said and she closed her eyes just like Rumple had asked her too. Rumple smiled and he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a big stuffed Minnie Mouse toy. He told Regina to open her eyes and when she did she gasped and jumped up and down happily. "Minnie Mouse! Minnie Mouse!"

Belle couldn't help but smile as she watched Rumple and Regina together. She could see that Rumple really was trying so hard to make everything up to Regina. Even if he was going to spoil her rotten in the process.

"That's right princess. Minnie Mouse just for you." Rumple said with a smile.

"For me?" Regina asked. Rumple nodded and Regina pulled the toy gently from Rumple's hands and hugged it tightly and kissed the top of the toys head. "Thank you daddy." Regina said sweetly and she jumped into Rumples arms nearly knocking him over in the process but he managed to catch himself on the counter just behind him.

"You're welcome dearie." Rumple said hugging Regina back just as tightly. "Why don't you go play with Minnie in the back room and I will call you when I need your help okay?"

Regina nodded her head and she happily skipped through to the back room with her new Minnie Mouse toy. Rumple stood up and watched her go with a smile on his face. Belle stepped forward a little and laughed shaking her head. Rumple frowned when he looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"You are going to spoil her rotten. You didn't have a Minnie Mouse stuffed toy in the shop. You used magic for it didn't you?" Belle said.

"I might have. I just…I want to give her everything Belle. Everything she deserves. She seems to love Minnie Mouse so…I found her a Minnie Mouse."

Belle smiled at him and she wrapped her arms around him and leaned up brushing her lips against his. "I think it's nice that you want to make it up to her. I think by the end of this you will have the best bond with your daughter."

"You think so?" Rumple asked.

"I really do." Belle smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

After a while of being in the shop and helping Rumple out Regina started to get a little bored and then she decided she was hungry. She ran into the front of the shop where Rumple, Belle and Neal were talking.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Regina whined dragging her Minnie Mouse along behind her.

"Okay princess we will go and get something to eat in a moment." Rumple replied.

"Okay." Regina sighed and then turned slightly and smiled as she saw Neal. "Hi Neal." Regina said happily and ran over to him and jumped up into his unsuspecting arms. "Where's Emma and Henry?" Regina asked looking around as Neal balanced her on his hip.

"Emma is at work and Henry is at school just now." Neal replied.

"Ugh! Boring!" Regina sighed dramatically making the adults laugh.

"Yes it is boring." Neal said nodding his head. He leaned down and placed Regina on the floor who ran over to Rumple and held her arms up to him. Rumple immediately lifted Regina up and balanced her on his hip making Neal smirk. "God she has you wrapped around her little finger already doesn't she?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rumple shrugged.

"She does." Belle smirked. "Very much so."

Neal laughed. "How did I know that would happen?"

Belle laughed too and Rumple just rolled his eyes. "Right princess shall we go and get some lunch?"

"Yes please daddy. I want a choc'late milkshake too." Regina said happily.

"Anything for the little princess." Rumple replied.

Belle grabbed her coat as well as Regina's coat and her back pack. Rumple placed Regina down and Belle helped her put her coat on and then her back pack and they all left the shop, Rumple quickly locking it behind them. "Would you like to join us?" Rumple asked as he turned to Neal.

"I would but I said I would meet Emma for lunch. You never know we might end up seeing you if you're going to Grannies. No doubt that's where we will be going." Neal said.

They said their goodbyes and walked towards Grannies, Regina in the middle of Rumple and Belle holding onto both of their hands. Rumple and Belle swung Regina every so often making her giggle. "Again! Again!" Regina cried happily and they swung her again. Once they got to Grannies Regina ran in and over to a booth and climbed up on the seat. Belle and Rumple sat beside her and it didn't take them long to decide what they wanted and order it.

"We gonna make cakes after lunch Belle?" Regina asked as she leaned on the table and bounced a little on the chair.

"Yes we can do that Regina." Belle replied.

"I wanna make lots and lots and lots of cakes. I need to make some for mommy for when I go home." Regina said. "Mommy needs some cakes."

"Why does mommy need some cakes Regina?" Rumple asked.

"Because she will have missed me lots and lots and cakes will make her feel better." Regina said.

Rumple smiled at his young daughter and leaned down kissing the top of Regina's head. "She will have missed you lots and lots your right about that Regina."

Regina smiled up at Rumple and then gasped as she saw the waitress bringing over her chocolate milkshake. She bounced on the chair and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yey choc'late milkshake!" Belle and Rumple laughed as they saw the excitement in Regina's eyes as the chocolate milkshake was placed in front of her. Regina licked her lips. "Yummy!" She said before taking some through the straw she was given.

"You like chocolate then Regina?" Rumple asked. He couldn't help the small laugh as he pictured adult Regina in his mind drinking the chocolate milkshake. It was a funny picture that he could just not see ever happening when they returned Regina back to normal.

"Yes daddy. Chocolate the best." Regina replied.

* * *

After lunch Rumple, Belle and Regina had gone back to Rumples house. Rumple had gone into his study to try and get some work done while Belle kept Regina amused with doing some baking. Belle got all of the ingredients out and the bowls and utensils they would need. She put on her apron and put a little one on Regina that Rumple had got for her using his magic. She then pulled a chair over from the dining table and she lifted Regina up onto the chair so she could stand a little taller to see and help.

Belle looked at the recipe and Regina copied her but frowned as she had no idea what was wrote on the page. "Okay Regina we need to put the butter and sugar in the bowl and cream it together." Belle said as she reached for the butter and sugar.

"What cream it together mean?" Regina asked as she watched belle.

"It means mix it together. Watch and you will see." Belle said. "Would you like to help me measure out the sugar?"

"Yes please." Regina said nodding her head excitedly.

Belle passed the sugar over and the bowl and she told Regina how much they needed and pointed to where the needle on the scales needed to be. Regina used a cup and started to measure out the sugar while Belle measured out the butter. Belle kept glancing over to Regina making sure she was keeping on task and as soon as she saw Regina had enough sugar she stopped her. "That's perfect Regina. Well done." Belle said. She picked up the bowl from the scales and poured it into the bowl with the butter.

"Now we mix it?" Regina said standing on her tip toes to look into the bowl.

Belle nodded her head. "That's right Regina." Belle creamed the butter and the sugar and then she let Regina help her to measure out the rest of the ingredients. They added them in and Belle done the mixing while Regina watched in awe. Once it was all mixed together Belle reached over for the baking tray which had paper cake cases on it. "Right now we need to spoon the mixture into these cases Regina.

"Can I help with that?" Regina asked.

Belle nodded her head. "Let me do the first few and then you can do the last ones." Belle said.

"Okay." Regina said as she watched Belle pouring the mixture into the cases from the spoon. Once it got to the last two Belle handed the spoon to Regina. Regina scooped up a big dollop of the mixture and messily poured it into the case. "Like that?" Regina asked.

"That's very good Regina." Belle praised. She watched as Regina poured the mixture into the last case and then Belle picked up the tray and placed it into the oven. "Now just to wait until they are cooked." Belle said as she turned around and then gasped as she saw Regina licking the spoon that was covered in cake mixture. "Oh Regina you really shouldn't do that."

"Why?" Regina frowned as she licked the spoon again.

"Because there is raw egg in that mixture and that could upset your tummy." Belle tried to explain but Regina licked the spoon again.

"But its yummy." Regina said happily.

Belle smiled. "Yes I know it is yummy but still we shouldn't eat the cake mixture." Belle said taking the spoon and bowl from Regina and placing them into the sink making Regina pout a little. Belle turned round and sighed. "Now let's not pout. I need you to keep that tummy ready for testing our fairy cakes." Belle said.

"Testing them?" Regina asked her pout disappearing and her eyes lighting up.

Belle nodded her head. "Yes. I need someone to test the cakes to make sure they are really yummy."

"Oh I can do that Belle. My tummy is ready!" Regina said quickly.

"I bet it is." Belle giggled. "Now shall we get the ingredients for the icing?"

Regina nodded her head and she watched as Belle got out all the ingredients for icing. Once everything was sorted Belle went to check the cakes. She took them out the oven and tested them to see if they were ready. She then carried the tray over to the cooling rack and placed it down. Regina jumped on the chair and was just about to reach over when Belle quickly stopped her. "Oh careful Regina the cakes are very hot. We need to wait for the cakes to cool down first."

"Oh okay." Regina sighed.

Belle prepared the icing with a little help from Regina and as soon as that was done the cakes had cooled down. Belle reached over and picked up one of the cakes and placed it in front of Regina. "Here you are cake tester." Regina smiled at Belle and she quickly reached forward and picked it up. While Regina was testing the cake Belle went about icing the others. once she had finished she looked over to see Regina popping the last bit of fairy cake into her mouth. "So Regina are the cakes good enough to eat?" Belle asked.

"They are soooo yummy!" Regina said happily.

"We do good work then!" Belle said. "Hi five Regina." She said holding her hand up.

Regina giggled and hit Belle's hand lightly. "Can I take a cake to daddy?" Regina asked standing on her tip toes to look at the cakes.

"Yes of course you can. Which cake are you going to give him?" Belle asked.

Regina looked over the cakes and put on a small frown and bit her lip and she thought about which cake looked the best to give her daddy. She finally picked a big fairy cake with lots of icing on it an Belle quickly cleaned Regina up and took her little apron off and helped her off of the chair. She handed her the cake and Regina ran out of the kitchen and over towards where Rumple's study. The door was slightly open and Regina peeked in to see Rumple sat at his desk. "Daddy?" Regina said quietly making Rumple turn round in his chair to see Regina peeking round the door.

"Hello princess." Rumple smiled.

Regina smiled back at him and walked further into the room her hands behind her back. She wanted the cake to be a surprise. "I have something for you daddy." Regina said sweetly as she stood in front of him.

"Oh you do? What is it princess?" Rumple asked as he leaned down a little.

Regina brought her hands out from behind her back and held up the fairy cake covered in icing. "I helped Belle make fairy cakes. This one for you daddy." She said sweetly.

Rumple smiled at Regina and then looked at the cake. He didn't really have a sweet tooth but he could see that Regina really wanted him to have the cake so he guessed one cake wouldn't hurt. He took the cake from Regina. "Thank you princess. It looks very nice."

"They are yummy daddy. I tested them to make sure they were yummy." Regina said happily.

Rumple smiled and he placed the cake on the desk. He held his arms open and Regina quickly jumped into his arms and let Rumple pull her up onto his knee. He pulled her close to him. "Would you like to share the cake Regina?"

Regina's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. "Yes please daddy."

Rumple laughed a little and he picked the cake up and broke a bit off and handed it to Regina while he broke another piece off for himself and ate a bit too. He was loving every bit of time he was having with Regina and he really did hope that this would help her bond with him for when she returned to being an adult.


	4. Chapter 4

**A chapter for you all much quicker than I have been previously lol I have the writing bug at the minute and managed to fire through this so hopefully that continues providing i have the time to write more. Anyway here is a chapter for you, I hope you enjoy and let me know!**

* * *

Rumple pulled up outside of the mansion and let out a sigh. He wished he didn't have to drop Regina off but he knew it wouldn't be fair to keep her with him all the time. He got out of the car and walked round opening the back door where Regina was sat in her car seat that Rumple had got earlier (using his magic.). "You ready to go see your mommy princess?" Rumple asked as he leaned in and unbuckled Regina.

"Yea. I missed mommy." Regina said giving him a big smile.

Rumple smiled back at her. He picked up her new Minnie Mouse toy and handed it to her. He then leaned into the car and picked up her back pack and the Tupperware container that had some cupcakes in it as Regina insisted that she needed to take some home for Cora to have. They then made their way up the pathway and knocked on the door of the mansion.

Cora opened the door in seconds and Regina jumped into her arms immediately. "Mommy!" Regina squealed happily as she wrapped her arms tightly around Cora.

"Hello my darling. Did you have fun with daddy and Belle?" Cora asked hugging Regina back just as tightly.

"Yes mommy. Look daddy got me Minnie Mouse." Regina said holding up her new toy.

"Oh wow! Aren't you a lucky girl." Cora smiled. She then placed Regina back down. "Dinner is nearly ready so why don't you go and wash your hands?"

"Okay mommy." Regina nodded she then quickly turned on her heel and ran back out to Rumple and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Bye daddy. Love you." Regina said before turning back on her heel and running into the house to go and wash her hands like Cora had told her too.

Cora smiled at him. "Did you have a good time?" Cora asked.

"Yes, today was wonderful. I really enjoyed spending the time with her." Rumple replied.

"Good I am glad. So your next day with her is Thursday?" Cora asked and Rumple nodded his head. "Same time?"

"If that's alright with you…" Rumple said.

"Yes that's fine." Cora smiled.

Rumple nodded his head. "Well here is her back pack. Everything should be in there. Belle double checked. And here is some cupcakes. Belle and Regina made some earlier and Regina insisted she bring some home for you as she didn't want you to miss out on them."

"Thank you." Cora said taking the back pack and container from Rumple.

"They are delicious cakes I had one earlier." Rumple said.

"Well I will look forward to having one after dinner." Cora replied with a smile.

Rumple nodded his head and the both stood in silence for a moment. "I wanted to thank you…" Rumple said breaking the silence and making Cora look up at him.

"What for?" Cora asked.

"For this…for the idea of turning Regina back into a toddler. For giving us this time with her. I am going to hold this time close to me." Rumple said, revealing himself in a new light to Cora.

"Well really I think it's Regina you should thank, when we turn her back I mean. I might have some up with the idea but it only happened because Regina was willing to give it a go." Cora replied. "If she hadn't been willing then we wouldn't have this precious time with her."

Rumple nodded his head. "That is true. I will thank her when we turn her back. But still I would like to thank you too."

"Well…your welcome…I suppose." Cora replied with a smile.

Regina came running back to the door, wiping her hands on her trousers and breaking the awkwardness that had developed between Cora and Rumple. "Look mommy wash my hands, now they all clean." Regina said holding her hands up to show Cora.

"Well done darling. Very good job." Cora praised.

Regina then looked over at Rumple. "Daddy you still here? You staying for dinner too?" Regina asked.

"No princess not tonight. I was just talking to your mommy." Rumple replied. "But I best be off now. I will see you on Thursday Regina. Be good for your mommy."

"I will daddy." Regina replied giving Rumple the sweetest smile he had ever seen. A smile that would melt anyone's heart. He turned on his heel and quickly walked back over to his car. Cora lifted Regina up and they waved to Rumple as he drove away and then they went into the house. Regina clinging onto Cora and playing with her hair. "Mommy I missed you lots and lots today." Regina said making Cora smile.

"I missed you lots and lots too Regina."

"I stay with you tomorrow?" Regina asked.

Cora nodded her head. "Yes you are staying with me tomorrow Regina."

"We can play lots of games." Regina said happily and Cora laughed a little.

"That sounds like a good plan little one. Now why don't you help me set the table huh? If I give you this cutlery do you think you could walk nicely to the table and set them out?" Cora asked as she placed Regina down and got the cutlery from the drawer.

"Yes mommy I could do that. I'm a big girl." Regina said proudly.

"That you are my darling." Cora replied as she handed the cutlery to Regina. "Now remember and use your walking feet. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"Okay mommy." Regina said as she took the cutlery from Cora and walked out of the room. Cora then went about checking on the dinner. She then got the plates out and dished everything out. Picking up the plates she took them through to the dining room and smiled as she saw Regina putting the mats out and putting the cutlery down neatly. Regina looked up. "This right mommy?" Regina asked.

"That looks perfect darling." Cora replied as she placed the plates on the table. She helped Regina to sit down on the chair and then sat down beside her. "So you had fun with daddy and Belle then?"

"Yes mommy. Daddy took me to his shop and I got to be his special helper because I'm a big girl and daddy found me Minnie Mouse in his shop because I found Mickey Mouse but I like Minnie best." Regina explained.

"Really?" Cora said "And what did you have for lunch?"

"I had chocolate milkshake" Regina said happily.

"Chocolate milkshake? Wow." Cora said.

"It was yummy mommy. I ate it all up myself." Regina said.

Cora laughed. "I bet you did. So what did you do after lunch?"

"I went to daddy's house and me and Belle made some cakes. I was the tester. I had to make sure the cakes were okay to eat. I brought some for you mommy cause I didn't want you not to get a cake." Regina said.

"Thank you darling. That was very thoughtful of you." Cora smiled

"They are very yummy mommy." Regina smiled back.

"I'm sure they are." Cora replied.

"What did you do mommy?" Regina asked.

Cora thought about that for a moment. In actual fact she had done nothing that day. She had had no idea what to do without Regina. The day to Cora had been a long and boring day and she had been counting down the minutes until Regina would be home again. She knew it was only fair the Rumple spend time with Regina too but it didn't mean she had to like not having Regina around. She sighed and looked over at Regina who was gazing up at her. "I didn't really do much darling. Nothing as interesting as you."

Regina nodded her head and went back to eating her dinner. Cora watched her for a bit, taking bites of her dinner every so often. Regina had finished most things on her plate apart from her vegetables. Cora smirked a little as she watched Regina pushing the carrots around on her plate. "Eat your carrots up Regina." Cora said.

"But mommy I don't like carrots." Regina whined a little.

"I haven't even seen you try them Regina. Come on carrots are good for you." Cora said.

"They look yucky." Regina said sticking her tongue out a little and making a face of disgust.

Cora rolled her eyes a little and sighed. She had to think quick. Think of a way to make Regina eat her carrots. She then smirked as a thought hit her. "Aw well if you won't eat your carrots then you won't get the special power." Cora said shrugging her shoulders.

Regina looked up in interest as Cora saying that. "What special power mommy?" Regina asked.

"You don't know about the special power carrots give you?" Cora asked and Regina shook her head. "Well if you eat up all your carrots they make you able to see in the dark." Cora explained and Regina gasped at this new information.

"Make you see in the dark?" Regina repeated. "I want to be able to see in the dark mommy."

"Well you better eat up all those carrots then." Cora said.

Regina bit her lip and looked down at the carrots on her plate. On one hand didn't' want to eat the horrible looking orange things on her plate but on the other hand she really wanted to be able to see in the dark and her mommy told her carrots gave you that special power so that must make it true right? Mommy is always right. So Regina picked up her fork, stabbed it into one of the carrots and popped it into her mouth.

Cora smirked a little and watched as Regina ate the carrot. "So what do you think Regina?"

"They nice." Regina said getting another carrot on her fork and eating it quickly.

"See told you they weren't so bad." Cora smiled and she watched Regina clear her plate of carrots.

* * *

After dinner Cora had to have her cupcake. Regina had gone on and on at Cora while she cleared the dishes, cleaned the dishes and put them away that Cora had to taste the cupcakes she had made. So she got the Tupperware container and let Regina pick out the one she thought looked the best for her to try. Regina did so and also said she should try another cake just in case. Cora hadn't been so sure about that but Regina's puppy dog eyes soon won her over.

After the cupcakes which Cora did have to admit were very nice, they went upstairs for a bath. Regina insisted on their being lots of bubbles and also that some of her dolls join her in the bath. So while she ran off to gather some of her dolls Cora set about sorting out Regina's bath. She poured some of the bubble bath in and Regina ran back into the bathroom, her arms full of dolls.

"Regina do you really think you need all those dolls to join you in the bath?" Cora asked.

"Yes mommy. They all need a bath too." Regina said seriously. She then looked over at the bath that seemed to have a mountain of bubbles in it. She clapped her hands and giggled excitedly jumping up and down on the spot. "Bubble Bubble Bubble, Bubble Bubble Bubble, Bubble Bubble Bubble, Bubble Bubble POP!" Regina sang shouting the last part making Cora laugh a little.

"That's a nice song Regina." Cora praised.

"Neal taught me it. There is a bit before but I forgot it." Regina said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Mommy can we have a picnic?" Regina asked.

Cora motioned for Regina to come towards her and she crouched down. She started to get Regina undressed. "What now?" Cora asked. Regina nodded her head. "Well we have just had our dinner and cupcakes Regina. I don't think we can have a picnic now."

Regina huffed a little. "Awww." She whined.

"Well how about we have a picnic tomorrow? Either in the garden of at the park? We can take a blanket and the two cupcakes that are left and I will make us some good picnic food. What do you say to that?" Cora suggested.

Regina brightened up and nodded her head happily. "Yes mommy that's a good idea."

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart. Now come on into the bath you go." Cora said lifting Regina up an gently placing her into the bath.

Regina giggled a little as the bubbles seemed to surround her. She then moved to the edge of the bath and looked down to the floor where all her dolls still lay. "Mommy can you please put my dolls in the bath?" Regina asked giving Cora her best smile.

"Of course darling." Cora replied and she picked up all of Regina's dolls and placed them into the bath with her. "Now I will just be in my bedroom sorting a couple of things if you need me Regina you just need to shout for me, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Regina said and Cora left Regina in the bath and Regina spent her time making her dolls swim around in the bath watch and washing their hair. After a while she started to get bored and she lifted all over her dolls out of the bath and placed them on the side to dry. She looked around her trying to think what she could get up to next. Sitting down in the bath she started to move herself forwards and backwards and noticed the bath water moved with her. "Row row row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream." Regina sang to herself as she continued to rock herself back and forth in the bath. "Rock rock rock your boat faster down the stream. If you see a crocodile don't forget to scream. AHHHHHH!" Regina sang moving faster that time causing some of the bath water to pour out of the bath. "Oopsie!" Regina giggled.

"Regina are you okay in here?" Cora asked hurrying through to the bathroom once she had heard Regina scream.

"Yes mommy I'm singing about the boat and the crocodile. You have to scream if you see the crocodile." Regina explained.

Cora looked around the bathroom to see water and bubbles on the floor, dripping wet dolls on the side drying where they shouldn't be and a very wet towel that had obviously been caught out in the bath water pouring out the tub. "Regina what a mess you have made in here." Cora said firmly.

Regina bit her a lip a little not so sure if she was in trouble or not. She really didn't want to be. "I'm sorry mommy. It was accident. I was just singing the song and doing actions."

Cora sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew Regina hadn't meant to cause all the mess and that she was probably telling the truth about the singing and the actions. "Okay well we are going to have to cut our story time short so that we can tidy the bathroom up."

"But I wanted a long book tonight." Regina frowned not liking the idea of story time being cut short.

"That may be the case Regina but we can't have a long story now. We need to clean the bathroom up and then we will see what time we have for story before bed." Cora said as she helped Regina out of the bath and wrapped a big white fluffy towel around her.

"But I don't wanna clean the bathroom. I want my long story." Regina whined as Cora got her dried off.

"Regina stop whining please. The bathroom needs cleaned whether you like it or not. You made the mess so you have to help mommy clean it." Cora said firmly. She was not going to back down from this. Although she didn't want to go down to hard on Regina she knew she needed to stay firm and make sure Regina knew who was in charge.

"I don't wanna!" Regina snapped back as Cora pulled her nightgown on over her head.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to Regina. That is life." Cora responded.

"I'm not gonna clean the stupid bathroom! I want my story!" Regina said loudly.

Cora rolled her eyes. Regina really was just as stubborn as she was and she knew she was going to have a hard time getting Regina to agree to helping her clean the bathroom before her story time and bed. "Well Regina at this rate you will be going to bed without any story."

"No! I want my story!" Regina shouted.

"I want doesn't get Regina." Cora shot back. "Now come on. Help me clean this bathroom up." Cora said as she got another couple of towels out of the cupboard and started to mop up the water and bubbles on the floor.

"No. I don't want to!"

"Regina come and help me please."

"No!"

"Regina…"

"No!"

"Regina I am going to count to three and if you don't come over here and help me you will be going to bed right now without any story." Cora said beginning to get angrier as each second passed. She could not remember Regina doing anything like this before. "One…" Regina stood still with her little arms folded over her chest, a scowl one her face. "Two…" Regina still didn't move. "Three…right Regina that is it!"

"NO NO NO!" Regina shouted and stomped her little feet on the floor and into the water splashing Cora.

"Right come on that's enough. Straight to bed without any story." Cora shouted as she pushed herself up and roughly grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"NO MOMMMY!" Regina cried as she realised her mother wasn't just threatening her with bedtime with no story, she actually meant it. "I will help you mommy."

"No you are too late now Regina." Cora said as she opened Regina's bedroom door and pulled Regina into the room. She pulled back Regina's covers and lifted Regina up putting her down on the bed. "Into bed and go to sleep." Cora said before turning on her heel and stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Cora rested against the bedroom door for a minute and closed her eyes. She could now hear Regina crying her heart out in her bedroom and it killed her to hear it. She had no idea how the whole thing had escalated like that so quickly. All she had wanted was for Regina to help her tidy up a little. She sighed as she thought over everything that had just happened and she realised just how much she was so close to losing her temper with Regina just like she had many years ago. She thought about how she had roughly grabbed Regina's arm and guilt washed over her as she wondered if she had hurt her little girl when she had pulled her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She shook her head and pushed herself off of the door and made her way back into the bathroom to tidy up and to give both herself and Regina some cooling off time.

Once she had mopped up the floor, put the towels in the laundry and put Regina's dolls somewhere more appropriate to dry off she quietly made her way back to Regina's room. She rested her ear against the door for a minute and could still hear that Regina was crying. Once again the guilt washed over her. She should have handle the situation better. She was the adult. She should have been better at controlling her temper instead of behaving just like her three year old daughter. She opened the bedroom door and stepped in to see Regina lying on her bed, the covers kicked off and cuddling her favourite cuddly toy horse. Cora cautiously walked over to Regina's bed and knelt down at the side. She ran her fingers through Regina's hair making her jump a little as she had not heard her mother enter her room. Regina peaked her eyes out to look at her mother and she sniffed a little and hiccupped due to all her crying.

"I'm sorry Regina, mommy didn't mean to get so angry with you." Cora said softly as she ran her fingers through Regina's soft brown locks. "Can I have a cuddle?" Cora asked as she held her arms open to Regina.

Regina nodded her head and she shuffled a little on the bed pushing herself up and flinging herself into her mother's arms and holding onto Cora tightly. Cora wrapped her arms around Regina immediately and closed her eyes and she rested her chin on top of Regina's head. "I sorry I shouted mommy." Regina muffled into Cora's chest.

"That's okay my darling I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Cora replied. Regina nodded her head into Cora's chest. "Do you understand why mommy got angry Regina?" Cora asked as she pulled away from Regina slightly.

"Cause I not do what you say and I shouted and was silly." Regina replied.

"That's right and it makes mommy sad when you don't do what I say." Cora said.

"I sorry mommy. I won't do it again. I always do what you tell me." Regina responded quickly.

Cora smiled at Regina and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "And I won't lose my temper like that again. Do we have a promise?" Cora said holding out her pinkie to Regina.

Regina smiled at Cora and wrapped her little pinkie around her one. "I promise."

"Good girl." Cora praised as she leaned forward and placed a kiss to Regina's forehead. "Right will we get you back into bed now Regina…"

"No story tonight…" Regina said as more of a statement than a question as she already knew the answer.

"Not tonight Regina. Maybe we can read a story in the morning." Cora said as she lifted Regina back onto her bed.

"Okay mommy." Regina replied with a yawn and she let Cora gently lie her down. Cora handed Regina her cuddly toy horse again and then pulled the covers over her, tucking her in and making sure she was nice and cosy. She then leaned down and placed a kiss to Regina's forehead again. "I love you mommy."

Cora smiled and replied "I love you too Regina. More than anything in the world. Goodnight my little darling." She then stood up and went to walk out of the room but Regina called after her…

"Mommy, night light."

Cora nodded her head and quickly walked back over to the night stand by Regina's bed and turned on Regina's night light that shone out a light purple glow around the room. The light spun round slowly and a lullaby sung out while shadows of stars and moons moved around the room. Cora realised that perhaps Regina hadn't just been crying about that tantrum and losing tempers but also maybe because Cora had walked out her bedroom the first time without turning on her night light and Regina was scared of the dark. Once again guilt washed over her but she swallowed it down. Tonight she had made her first mistake of the six months and she was determined not to make any more. This time was to give Regina some good memories of a childhood and she did not want to ruin it. So she gave Regina another quick kiss and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door over slightly but not fully. She then went back down stairs, got herself a notepad and pen and started to write up a plan of what she and Regina could do the next day to make up for the horrible ending to their night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all. I am looking for some opinions. I am about to finish one of my other stories and I am thinking about starting another story. I have three ideas that I cannot decide from and was wondering if you would help me decide. ****My ideas are...****I have an Evil Charming story idea in the form of Cinderella, An Outlaw Queen AU where Regina and Robin know one another from college, go their separate ways and come together years later only to find Regina is engaged to be married and Robin wants her back or I have a AU story that has been whizzing around my head for so so sooo long of a Regina raising Emma sort of story line going along the lines of the curse still but taking things in a different direction. I swear that idea has gone through my head since at least the second season of OUAT and I have yet to write the story haha! SO...yes please let me know what idea you would like to see next! :-)**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Cora had been a little nervous to see how Regina would be around her after the night before. Even though they had said sorry to one another and Regina had told her that she loved her she still wasn't sure how Regina would React towards her. But as Regina had come bounding into her bedroom and jumping on her bed shouting "Mommy wakey wakey! The sun is out!" Cora soon realised that her young daughter had forgotten all about their argument from the night before.

"I'm awake Regina." Cora laughed a little as she rolled onto her side. She tried to give herself a minute to fully waken but it seemed Regina had other ideas.

Regina leaned over and climbed onto Cora, a leg at either side of her and leaned down hugging Cora, her chin resting on her shoulder as she looked over at her mother. "You don't look awake mommy." Regina frowned. "You need to be up to be awake and you not up."

Cora laughed again. "I just need a minute to waken up fully dear." Regina sat up and she jumped off of Cora onto the bed beside her. She then shuffled into the duvet, bringing it up to cover her and she lay down beside Cora turning onto her side so that she was looking at her mother. She gave her a big smile which Cora gladly returned. Cora reached over and tucked a bit of Regina's hair behind her ear. "Did you have a good sleep sweetheart?" Cora asked.

"Yes mommy did you?" Regina replied.

"Yes thank you Regina." Cora answered with a smile. She then turned onto her back slightly and glanced at the clock. It was late morning, clearly everything that had happened the night before had tired both mother and daughter out. Cora reached over and grabbed her list from the bedside table and looked it over to see what she had planned for the day ahead.

Regina shuffled closer to Cora and looked over at the paper although she wasn't entirely sure what was written on the paper she was still interested. "What it say mommy?"

"This is a plan of what we are going to do today." Cora started to explain. "Since it is half past ten I think we have missed our big breakfast…"

"No breakfast?" Regina asked with a little panic and shock at the fact she may not be getting her breakfast.

Cora laughed a little and shook her head. "No we will have some breakfast but only a little breakfast because…well you remember last night when you wanted to have a picnic?" Regina nodded her head. "Well I thought we could go to the park with a picnic lunch. What do you think?"

"Yea that sound good mommy!" Regina said excitedly.

"I thought you would like that. So shall we get up and have a little breakfast? Then we can get ourselves dressed and get out picnic organised." Cora said.

"Okay mommy!" Regina said as she quickly sat up and jumped off the bed. Cora got herself out of bed and they both made their way down stairs and into the kitchen. Cora went about sorting out some breakfast while Regina went and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Once Cora had finished making the toast she gave some to Regina and then sat down in a seat beside Regina and had some toast herself. Regina worked her way through her toast quickly and held up her plate once she was finished. "All gone mommy." Regina said proudly.

Cora gasped in mock surprise and said. "My Regina where has that toast disappeared to? Surely you can't have eaten it that quick."

Regina giggled and nodded her head. "I did mommy. I eat my toast super fast. It all in my tummy now." Regina rubbed her tummy as she spoke.

"No…It can't be in that tummy." Cora said as she reached over and tickled Regina a little making her giggle even more and squirm on the chair.

"It is." Regina laughed.

"You are too fast for me Regina." Cora smiled. "Now why don't you go and get yourself dressed…"

"Okay!" Regina said. She jumped off of her chair and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go and get ready.

While Regina was upstairs, Cora finished her toast and then went about clearing up all the dishes and washing them. She then went into the cupboard in the hall and pulled out a picnic basket that she had seen in there a while ago. She also pulled out a blanket and then went back into the kitchen. She collected many things from cupboards and the fridge and started to make up some food for the picnic. Regina soon returned back down stairs sporting a pair of light denim shorts, a white t-shirt that had a sequin picture of a yellow sun on it and in colourful print said ' Hello Sunshine!', a pink cardigan, a pair of white sandals that had daisies on the front and a flower hair band to match.

"Mommy I ready." Regina announced as she entered the room.

Cora turned round and looked Regina over and she was quite impressed with how the little girl had done with picking out her outfit. The outfit seemed to match up well although she wasn't so sure it was shorts weather even if the sun was out. "Are you sure you won't be cold outside with your legs out Regina?"

"The sun out mommy." Regina replied.

"I know the sun is out sweetheart but I am not so sure it is that warm." Cora replied.

"I be okay." Regina shrugged.

Cora just nodded her head deciding to leave it at that. She lifted the picnic basket off of the table and carried it into the hall with Regina following close behind her. "Okay Regina I am going to go and get ready. I won't be a minute." Regina just nodded her head as she skipped through into the living room. Cora quickly ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes. She threw them on, sorted her hair and makeup, grabbed some shoes and ran back downstairs. She walked through into the living room to see Regina sat on the sofa flicking through the TV. Even at three years old Regina seemed to know how to work the TV better than she did. Cora sat down on the sofa beside Regina and pulled on her shoes. "Right Regina shall we get off to the park then? You can play for a bit before lunch."

Yea!" Regina squealed. Regina turned the TV off and ran out of the living room. Cora followed her and she grabbed her bag and keys before picking up the picnic basket. They both made their way out of the house, Cora locking the door behind her and were soon on their way towards the park with a very excited Regina. The walk to the park was short and as soon as they entered the park Cora had told Regina she could pick the best spot for them to sit. So Regina searched and searched until she found a spot that was bear the pond to watch the ducks but close enough to the play park so that she could come and go as she pleased and her mother could see her. Cora pulled out the blanket and placed it on the grass. She sat down and Regina walked over towards the pond. "Mommy look ducks" Regina said pointing towards all the ducks.

"Oh yes. Be very careful by that pond Regina. I don't want you to fall in." Cora said.

Regina ran back over to Cora and jumped down on the blanket. "Mommy why the ducks keep disappearing in the water?"

"Oh…I'm not sure dear…maybe they are just a little bit too hot and want to cool down." Cora replied.

"Mommy can I have a duck?" Regina asked.

"What? As a pet?" Cora asked back and Regina nodded her head. "Oh no we can't have a duck as a pet dear."

"Why not?" Regina frowned. "A pet duck would be good."

"Well…ducks aren't really pets dear. Ducks need to live out here. This is where they belong." Cora tried to explain.

"We could keep my duck in the bath. Then my duck would have water to swim in." Regina said. "I know what duck I want. Please mommy?"

"No Regina we can't have a duck. I'm sorry." Cora replied.

"Aww." Regina whined a little. "What about a lion?"

"A lion? That might be a little bit too dangerous dear." Cora said as she rested back on her hands and looked up at the sky enjoying the sun. It was a lovely day by all accounts and there was a nice breeze in the air.

Regina frowned a little and bit her lip trying to think of another animal she could have as a pet. "A dolphin?"

"Where would we keep a dolphin Regina?"

"In the bath." Regina replied as if it had been the most obvious answer.

"Don't you think a dolphin might be a bit too big for our bath?" Cora asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then. What about a…" Regina said as she looked around trying to think of more animals. "A penguin."

"Well Regina you can't really have a penguin for a pet either…" Cora said.

"Hmm…a hippo?" Regina asked.

"A hippo might be a little on the big side princess." A voice from behind them said. Cora and Regina turned round to see Rumple stood behind them. Regina squealed and jumped up into his arms. "Hey there Regina."

"Hi daddy!" Regina replied happily.

"Hi Cora." Rumple said looking down at her.

"Hello Rumple. Out for a walk?" Cora asked.

Rumple nodded his head. "I was and then I saw you both over here so I thought I would come and say hello. You don't mind do you?" He didn't want Cora to feel he was overstepping on her time with Regina.

"No it's alright. We are just out enjoying the sun. We are going to have a picnic aren't we Regina?" Cora said.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes daddy. You stay for picnic."

"Oh I'm not sure about that princess. Maybe mommy wants to spend some time with you on her own." Rumple replied.

"It's alright. You can join us if you want to." Cora said quickly, although she wasn't exactly sure why she did.

"Yey! Come on daddy." Regina said wriggling out of his arms and pulling him onto the blanket. Rumple followed Regina and sat down beside her. "Daddy do you think I could have a duck as a pet? I know which one I want." Regina said sitting on Rumples lap.

"Well you see Regina if you took the duck out of his home I don't think he would be very happy." Rumple said.

"But he be with me at my house." Regina replied not really understanding.

"Yes but the ducks home is here in the park and in the pond. I think the duck likes it here. If you took them away from their home that would make them very sad and you wouldn't want that would you?" Rumple explained.

Regina shook her head. "No I don't want duck to be sad." She sighed a little and then glanced over to the play park. "Can I go play please?"

"Yes go on." Cora said. They watched as Regina ran off towards the play park. They sat in an awkward sort of silence for a bit not sure what to say.

Rumple coughed a little and then looked over at Cora. "So how has she been?" He asked finally. Sticking to the subject of Regina seemed to be the best option he had for the moment.

"She's been okay…although last night I experienced my first toddler tantrum. It is an experience I hope not to have again." Cora replied

"Bad one was it?"

"You could say that. Lots of shouting and loosing tempers and not just Regina." Cora replied back, her face turning sad as she remembered it. "I…I almost lost my temper…like I would have years ago…" Cora admitted. "It was over something stupid as well. She had made a mess in the bathroom when she was in the bath and I asked her to help me clean it up before we had a story and bed time. She had wanted a long story but I told her we probably wouldn't have time for that and she didn't take that very well.…I don't know if she was just tired from her day with you…but she kind of kicked off and refused to help clean up…then the angrier she got the angrier I got…and well I grabbed her and pulled her out the bathroom and put her in her bedroom and closed the door." Cora explained. "I was so close to losing it like I used to…I thought I'd be able to handle something like that but obviously I was wrong."

"Every parent has a moment where they almost lose it Cora. Every parent has a breaking point." Rumple said.

"Yes but I wanted different for Regina. I wanted her to have this six months without fearing me and last night…she probably did fear me…I mean I walked out of her bedroom and I didn't even turn on her night light and she hates being left in the dark." Cora said.

"Cora we all make mistakes. The good thing is you have realised your mistake and you are admitting it. Before all this you would never have done that. You would have thought what you had done was right." Rumple replied. "You would have thought it a fitting punishment would you not?"

Cora nodded her head. "Yes I would have and that's what makes me feel worse. I hated myself for how I handled things. I should have handled it better."

"Well at least you know for next time and believe me there will be a next time. Regina is at that age. Tantrums are part of the course. I'm not sure how I will react when she throws a tantrum with me."

"Oh I'm not sure she will do it with you." Cora said.

"Oh she will Cora. She will push her luck and see how far I will go. All children do that with their parents at some stage. Regina is not a stupid girl. She is very smart. She always has been." Rumple said. "But I bet you when she got up this morning it was as if nothing had happened last night…"

"It was." Cora said quietly.

"That's the wonderful thing about children. They are resilient. Regina knows she went over the line last night. She knows by the way you got angry and I am sure next time the tantrum won't be as bad."

"You think?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow a face he had seen so many times on Regina.

"Yea…" Rumple said with a smile. He then laughed a little and Cora frowned.

"What? What's funny?"

"It's nothing. It's just the face you pulled there it just shows me how much Regina is like you…she is more like you that she has cared to admit over the years…or cared to think. There was a time where I said to her she looked nothing like you…but as the darkness took over her I could see you in her more and more. Now that you have your heart, I see the light side of you both…and you are very much alike."

Cora smiled at that. "Well…I am glad…well about the light part anyway." Rumple chuckled a little. "So where is Belle today?"

"Library. She needed to sort some things out." Rumple replied.

"And you did not fancy going with her?" Cora asked.

Rumple shook his head. "The library is Belle's thing. I thought I would come out for a walk and now…well I am glad I did. I hope you don't feel I am imposing on your time with Regina though?"

Cora shook her head. "I did invite you to stay and anyway it might be nice for Regina with we all spent some time together, whether it be the three of us or with the rest of the strange family we have. There are people in my family now that I never thought I would be that close with but…I kind of like it. I have been alone and heartless for far too long. It's time to change that."

"I feel the same way Cora and I would love to spend more time with you and Regina. Show her and give her the family she should have had to begin with." Rumple said.

"The queen of hearts and the dark one as your parents in the Enchanted Forest…no one would have dared touched her or go near her." Cora said with a slight laugh.

Rumple chuckled a little and looked out towards the playground. He spotted Regina looking up at the climbing frame as if she was trying to figure out the best way to go. "No they wouldn't have. As it worked out I done everything I would have killed someone for doing to her if I had known I was her father. The things I done to her Cora…to make her turn dark…to make her do what I wanted…"

"It's in the past now Rumple…" Cora said as she leaned over and placed a hand on his knee. "Although Regina may not fully forgive you for everything…because I know in my heart she may not fully be able to forgive me and I do not blame her…perhaps this time we have with her will help her forgive us a little. At least help us move past it. I want nothing more than to take back everything I done to Regina but I know that I can't."

Rumple did not take his eyes off Regina who had not decided on the best way to climb up the climbing frame. He nodded his head at everything Cora had said and then let out a sigh. Turning his head to look at her he said, "We seem to be sharing everything today don't we?"

Cora laughed a little. "Yes we do. Makes a nice change sharing things and being nice to one another rather than being at each other's throats."

"It does." Rumple replied as he looked back towards Regina. "She really is quite smart our girl."

Cora looked over towards where Rumple was looking and smile. "She is indeed."

"She just stood back and watched everyone climbing that climbing frame and figure out the best way to climb it so that she wouldn't get knocked off or fall. I could see the concentration in her face as she looked at it. She done all that and she is only three years old." Rumple said proudly.

Cora smiled. "Well she has been here before."

Rumple chuckled. "Yes…but she doesn't retain any adult Regina memories."

"True…" Cora nodded. "You know I was thinking if you're not busy you could join Regina and I for dinner tonight? I mean we are going to Grannies tonight with the Charming's, Henry, Emma, Neal…Regina has going on about seeing everyone again. So if you would like to join us…I had meant to say to you yesterday when you dropped Regina off."

"That would be wonderful. Belle has to work late at the library tonight so I would love to join you all." Rumple replied.

"Good. Regina will be so happy that you are joining us." Cora smiled. She then glanced down at her watch. "Right I am going to go and get Regina so we can start having some lunch. I think she has worked off enough energy for now." Cora laughed a little as she stood up and walked over towards the play park.

Rumple watched Cora and he couldn't help but smile as he watched Cora calling up to Regina who had managed to get to the top of the climbing frame, apparently not scared of anything it seemed. He watched as Cora and Regina conversed and it seemed Regina wasn't so sure about stopping her playing to have some food but Cora was of course insistent on it. He watched as Cora held her arms up and Regina sat on the edge of the climbing frame and jumped slightly into Cora's arms and his smile grew as he saw Regina giggling and Cora tickling her.

Watching mother and daughter made him think what life would have been like if Cora had not taken her heart out and left him. What if she had kept her heart? Let love in and stayed with him. He would have known about Regina. He could have raised her and watch her grow up, they both could have in a much different light. He wondered if Cora had stayed and he had known about Regina would he have stopped being the dark one? Would he have done half the evil things he had done? A part of him wished he could see what would have happened if things had worked out that way. He still had a soft spot for Cora and he knew no matter what that feeling would never disappear. Cora had been someone special to him and although she had hurt him it didn't change how he felt about her.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Regina jumped down beside him and Cora sat down and pulled the basket over. "Okay we have plenty of food to go around. We have sandwiches and some fruit, I prepared some salad."

Rumple laughed as he saw Regina's face change to a face of disgust when Cora mentioned the fruit and salad and watched as Regina tried to peer into the basket to see if her mother had packed something a little less healthy and more sweet like. "Not too keen on the fruit or salad Regina?"

"No yucky!" Regina said shaking her head.

"Now Regina you know if you want something sweet you have to eat some fruit or some of the salad. Remember we talked about that on the way here." Cora said.

Regina huffed a little and looked from the salad and to the fruit. She already had her sandwich on her plate. Surely that was enough? "But mommy…" Regina whined a little but soon stopped as she saw the look on Cora's face. She sighed a little. "I have an apple please…"

"Good girl. Here you are." Cora praised and passed her a bright red apple. Cora then went about preparing a plate for herself and for Rumple and they all sat and ate their lunch.

"Mommy do we have any food for the ducks?" Regina asked as she took a big bite of her sandwich.

"We might do once we are finished dear." Cora replied.

Regina nodded and then looked at Rumple. "What you eating daddy?" Regina asked peering over Rumple.

"Some salad princess." Rumple replied.

"Yuck." Regina said sticking her tongue.

Rumple chuckled. "ironically she loves salad as an adult." Rumple said making Cora laugh a little.

So that is how they spent their afternoon. Eating their lunch, Regina finally getting a sweetie after she had finished her apple of course, and feeding he ducks with the sandwiches left over. Cora and Rumple then played with Regina for a little while in the play park all just enjoying their quality family time.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is a chapter for you all. To let you all know I have added up all the votes and the Outlaw Queen story has won so that shall be the next story on my list so keep your eyes out if you are interested in that. If you voted for the other stories I will hopefully be writing them at some point. Also just for those who don't know I did write what was maybe going to be a one shot (I wasn't sure) but is now not as man asked for it to be continued. The story is called Darkness Within and is about Regina becoming the dark one instead of Emma so if you are interested in that check it out :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A month had passed and it was a Thursday so it was Rumple's day with Regina. Belle had to work at the library which left Rumple some alone time with Regina, although he was not sure what they were going to do. He had sat Regina in the living room, watching her new favourite film Despicable Me (thanks to Henry) and was preparing a small snack for her. While he prepared her snack he tried to think what to do with his daughter.

He could take her to the park, but then he always took her to the park. He wanted to do something else. Lunch at Grannies was a normal thing for them too so that was out. He sighed and looked down at the fruit he had cut up. He had decided to go with a healthy snack, Cora's voice ringing in his ears telling him not to fill their daughter up on chocolate and sweets. He smiled a little at that. Cora was so protective of their daughter in every way.

He picked up the plate of fruit and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to see Regina now not sat on the sofa but kneel right in front of the TV and Rumple was sure if she moved any closer she would be inside the TV. "Regina you shouldn't sit that close to the TV." He said.

Regina looked round, sitting back on her feet. "Why daddy?" Regina asked.

"Because it will hurt your eyes and you will need to get glasses." Rumple explained and he sat on the sofa and placed the plate of fruit on the table. It was then that he wondered if his daughter as a grown up wore glasses. He really didn't know enough about her and he hoped once this spell was over Regina would give him the chance to find out more, even the silly things like whether she wears glasses or not.

"How will it hurt my eyes?" Regina asked, curious as ever.

"Well…it…" Rumple stuttered a little trying to think what he could tell Regina. He had no idea. "It just will Regina…Why don't you come sit up here beside me?" Rumple said patting the sofa beside him.

"Okay daddy." Regina said giving up on the conversation. She pushed herself up and ran over to the sofa and climbed up and sat beside Rumple cuddling into him. "Oh daddy this my favourite part." Regina said excitedly.

"Oh is it?" Rumple asked.

Regina nodded her head and then put on her best 'Agnes ' voice. "It's so fluffy!" Rumple couldn't help but laugh at this. He had watched this movie so many times over the past month that he knew it word for word. Regina could also quote it word for word and usually did when she watched it. "Daddy can you buy me a minion?" Regina asked with all seriousness.

"You want me to buy you a minion?" Rumple said trying to keep his face straight but he was struggling.

Regina nodded her head. "A minion would be very helpful. They help Gru out all the time." Regina replied.

It was clear to Rumple that Regina thought this whole film was real and would not understand why her daddy who could get her anything would not be able to get her a minion. He thought about how to break the news to Regina. "Well Regina I'm not sure if we could buy a minion…" Rumple started.

"Why not daddy?" Regina quickly interrupted.

"Well because…" Rumple said trying to think quickly on what to tell Regina. "Because…the minions help Gru don't they? If we bought one then what would Gru do?" He couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation. It wasn't a conversation he had ever thought he would have.

"Gru has lots of minions daddy. I'm sure he not mind if we buy one." Regina replied.

Rumple nodded his head at that. Of course Gru wouldn't mind. Where did he go from this? "I'm not so sure Regina…"

"You could phone him daddy. Henry said you know Mr Gru." Regina said now sitting up on her knees on the sofa.

"Oh Henry said that did he?" Rumple said. "Wait until I get my hands on that boy." Rumple muttered.

"Please daddy?" Regina said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Rumple sighed. "Okay we will phone Gru. But I can't promise he will let us have a minion Regina." Regina nodded happily and Rumple reached over and picked up his phone. He pretended to type in a number and press call and he put the phone to his ear. He waited for a couple of seconds and then he spoke. "Hello there Gru. I have a question for you from my little Regina." Rumple said and Regina looked up at him in amazement.

"Mr Gru on the phone?" She said her young mind being gullible and naive believing her father could talk to a cartoon man.

Rumple nodded his head. "Regina was wondering if you would be able to spare one of your minions to us?" Rumple asked to no one on the phone. He felt ridiculous but he had quickly found out that he would do anything for his daughter. Regina waiting, bouncing on her knees in excitement wanting to know the answer now. She so hoped that she would be able to have a minion. She really really really wanted one. "Okay, that's alright Gru. I will pass that onto Regina. Thank you anyway." Rumple said and then pretended to hang the phone up. He put his phone down and looked over to Regina who was looking up at him expectantly.

"What Gru say daddy? Can I have a minion?" Regina asked.

Rumple sighed a little. "I'm sorry Regina but Gru can't give us a minion. He has a big…project coming up and he needs all his minions to help him." Rumple said but his heart broke a little as he saw Regina's happy face turn so sad. It killed him to see her so sad. "But he did say that he could send us a toy minion if that would be okay?" Rumple added hoping to make his daughter happy again.

"He gonna send me a toy minion?" Regina asked her eyes brightening up a little.

"If you would like one…"

Regina nodded her head quickly. "Yes please daddy. I really want a toy minion."

* * *

A little later on in the day Rumple had received a text from Neal asking if he and Regina would like to join himself, Emma and Henry for lunch at Grannies. Rumple had texted back telling him they would love to join them but that perhaps they should get a take out from Grannies and head to the park to eat since it was a nice day. Although both had been crossed off Rumple's plans for the day he always liked to spend time with his son and grandson, and even Emma too now.

Neal had said he would do that and Rumple told him his and Regina's orders and that they would meet them at the park. He then got Regina ready and they were soon out at the park. Rumple pushed Regina on the swing until Neal, Emma and Henry arrived at the park. As soon as Regina saw them she quickly scrambled off of the swing and ran over to them and jumped into Emma's arms.

Everyone had thought it quite comical how little Regina had bonded with Emma. Emma seemed to be her favourite and Emma couldn't wait to let older Regina know this. "Hey Regina." Emma said with a laugh at the end as she caught Regina and hugged her.

"Hi Emma!" Regina squealed. Emma then put Regina down and she went over and hugged Neal's legs. "Hey big bro." Regina said and everyone laughed at that. It was another thing that Henry had taught Regina to say. He was using this time to his advantage.

"Hey Gina." Neal said ruffling Regina's hair.

Regina pulled away and patted her head to try and tidy her now messy hair. She then ran over to Henry and pulled on Henry's hand. "Henry guess what?!" Regina said excitedly.

"What Regina?" Henry asked in interested.

"My daddy talk to Mr Gru on the phone and Mr Gru gonna send me a minion." Regina said her excitement growing and growing as she told Henry.

"No way!" Henry exaggerated for Regina's benefit. "A real minion?"

Regina shook her head and frowned a little. "No daddy ask but Mr Gru doing a big…" Regina stopped not remembering what her daddy had told her. "Pro…proj…" Regina tried to say but stopped and looked up at Rumple for some help.

"A big project." Rumple added.

"Yes that and he need all his minions so he can't give me a real one. But daddy says Mr Gru gonna send me a toy minion instead." Regina said.

"Wow Regina you're so luck!" Henry said.

"She is indeed." Rumple added in. "Henry would you mind going with Regina to pick the best spot for us to have our lunch?" Rumple asked wanting to speak to Neal and Emma alone. Henry nodded and he took Regina ahead of the adults and they went to look for a place for them all to eat lunch. "I would like to ask a favour of you both…" Rumple started.

"Not sure I like the sound of that…" Emma said but she had a smile on her face.

Rumple chuckled a little. "It's nothing bad. I was just wondering if you could help me out with this Gru thing."

"In what way?" Neal asked.

"Well I want Regina to think that this Gru actually did send her this minion toy. Thanks to your son she thinks I am friends with Gru and she is more than certain everyone in that damn movie is real." Rumple said.

Both Neal and Emma laughed. "Not a fan of Despicable me?" Emma asked.

"After the hundredth time of watching it not so much. I could act in the film. However that is not the point. I would like it very much if you would perhaps send a minion toy to Regina's house. I will supply money for the toy and such like…" Rumple said.

"I'm sure we could help you. What you think Emma?" Neal said.

Emma nodded her head. "I am sure we are more than capable of sorting that out for you Gold. Is there to be a letter in there too?"

"She might like that." Rumple nodded.

"We will sort that then." Emma said with a smile.

* * *

A week had passed and Rumple had told Cora all about the Gru and minion thing and Cora had found the whole thing hilarious and kept teasing Rumple about his new friend Gru. Regina had asked whether her gift had come every day since then and had bugged Cora from the moment she got up to check the mail but nothing had come yet.

Regina was sat at the breakfast table eating her toast while Cora nipped out to check the mail. Cora smiled as she saw a parcel addressed to Regina. Finally her gift was here. Cora picked up the rest of the mail and walked back into the house. She placed the other mail on a table in the hallway and then walked through to the kitchen with Regina's parcel.

"Regina there is something for you today." Cora said as she entered the kitchen.

Regina looked down and as she saw a parcel in her mother's hand she squealed a little and stood up on the chair. "My minion from Mr Gru?"

"You will have to open it up and see." Cora said as she sat down in a seat beside Regina. "Now come on sit down on our chair nicely before you fall and we will open it up."

"Okay mommy." Regina said as she sat back down on the chair. She held her hands out and Cora handed her the parcel. She quickly opened it and squealed as she saw a soft toy minion. "It my minion my mommy. Mr Gru really did send me a minion!"

"So he did sweetheart. Cora said taking the packaging. She looked at it and saw there was a letter. She pulled it out and looked at it, a smile appearing on her face. Rumple really had got Emma and Neal to go to so much trouble over this. "Look Regina Mr Gru has written you a letter."

Regina gasped and she stopped hugging her new minion toy for a moment and looked over at the letter in her mother's hands. "What it say mommy?"

"Well…it says…" Cora started. "Dear Regina, I hope this minion toy will be okay for you. I am sorry I couldn't send you a real minion but I have lots to do and need all my minions to help me with my next plan. Perhaps one day, once we have finished our new plan I can maybe send you a real Minion. Until then I do hope you enjoy your new toy. From Gru." Cora read.

"Wow. That really from Mr Gru?" Regina asked in amazement.

"Your daddy did say he would send you a minion and you were there when daddy spoke to him on the phone." Cora said playing along.

Regina nodded her head. "This so cool mommy!" Regina said happily.

"It is Regina. Why don't you go put this letter somewhere special?" Cora said.

"Okay mommy." Regina said taking the letter from Cora and jumping off the chair, her minion tucked under her arm. She ran out of the kitchen and Cora smiled. The innocence of children. It was amazing what they would believe and Cora loved letting Regina believe in such things as this.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of months had passed, things running smoothly, everyone happy. That was until one morning when Cora found herself waking up herself. She pushed herself up on her bed and rubbed at her eyes, slowly waking up. She presumed as Regina had not been through to wake her up that it must be very early but the sun streaming through her windows made her doubt herself. Regina was always practically as the sun came up. So she glanced over at the alarm clock that was sat on the bedside cabinet and frowned even more when she saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning.

Regina was always up way before now. She never slept in. Cora ran her fingers through her hair, tidying it a little before pushing the covers off of her and getting out of bed. She walked over to her dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the door and pulled it on before she left her bedroom. She made her way down the hall towards Regina's room. The door was slightly open as always and Cora gently pushed it the door open some more and peered into Regina's room to see Regina still lying in her bed fast asleep.

Cora walked into the room and over to Regina's bed kneeling down beside it and gently running her fingers through Regina's soft brunette hair. "Regina sweetheart…" Cora said softly. Regina stirred a little, letting out a groan but she didn't open her eyes. "Wakey wakey darling. The sun is up." Cora said.

"Mama…" Regina groaned turning onto her side. She opened her big brown eyes and Cora frowned a little as she could see in Regina's eyes that something was wrong. It was always Regina's eyes that told her story and how she was feeling. You could tell everything through her eyes.

"Are you okay darling?" Cora asked moving her hand to Regina's forehead. She started to feel a little worried as she felt how warm Regina was.

"Don't feel good mommy." Regina groaned.

"You feel very warm sweetheart. What's wrong? Do you have a sore tummy?" Cora asked. Regina shook her head and put her hand to her throat. "You have a sore throat?" Cora asked and Regina nodded her head. Regina then sniffed and Cora could hear how bunged up Regina was. "Oh my darling. You sound stuffed up with the cold."

"Don't like it mommy." Regina said beginning to cry a little. "Hurt up here." She said as she placed a hand on her head.

"Oh sweetheart." Cora said softly. She then leaned down and lifted Regina up and held her close to her, cuddling her. Regina cuddled into her mother, her hands grabbing at her mother's dressing gown to get as close as she could to her. Cora reached over and grabbed Regina's minion toy and her blanket. She gave Regina her minion and then wrapped the blanket around her. "Let's go downstairs for a little bit so mommy can take your temperature and see what I can get to make you feel better." Cora stood up and she carried Regina out of the bedroom and took her downstairs. She walked into the living room and placed Regina down on the sofa and made sure she was surrounded by pillows and all cosy with your blanket. "Okay sweetheart I will be back in a moment okay? Mommy just needs to get the thermometer so I can check how hot you are."

"Mommy don't go." Regina cried and she grabbed onto the sleeve of Cora's dressing gown.

"Regina honey I will be back in a moment I promise." Cora said placing a hand on Regina's cheek and rubbing it softly. She then moved her arm managing to get Regina's grip to loosen. She quickly left the room and felt the guilt rising in her as she heard Regina cry in the living room. She quickly went into the downstairs bathroom and into the cabinet finding the thermometer. She quickly made her way back into the living room and sat down on the edge of the sofa beside Regina. She placed her hand on Regina's head and ran her fingers through Regina's hair hoping to calm her crying child down. "Shh sweetheart. I'm here. It's okay."

"Mommy…" Regina cried shuffling closer to Cora on the sofa.

"It's okay Regina. I'm going to try and make you feel better. Let's take your temperature." Cora said getting the thermometer and taking the top off. She then placed it into Regina's ear and pressed the button waiting for the beep. It beeped and Cora lifted it up and looked. She gasped a little as she saw just how high Regina's temperature was. "Alright Regina mommy is going to see if she can find any medicine to try and get your temperature down."

"Okay mommy." Regina mumble as she rubbed at her eyes.

Cora stood up and quickly walked back to the bathroom and searched through the cabinet to see if there was any medicine. She cursed under her breath and she could find no medicine for a child. She quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom up there and searched in the cabinet but once again she couldn't find any. She sighed and walked back down stairs getting her phone from her bag she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Rumple's number and pressed call. She really hoped Rumple could help her out. She really didn't want to take a sick Regina out to pick up medicine.

_"Hello…" _came Rumples voice through the phone.

"Rumple it's Cora. Listen I need you to do me a big favour." Cora said as she walked back into the living room. She sat on the sofa beside Regina again and she gently pulled Regina onto her lap and Regina cuddled into her and grabbed onto her dressing gown.

_"What favour do you need?" _Rumple asked her.

"Regina's sick." Cora said quickly as she looked down at her little girl.

_"Regina's sick? What's wrong with her?" _Rumple asked the panic and worry showing in his voice.

"I think she might have the cold…She feels really hot and she seems to be shivering a little so I think she has a fever and she says her throat and her head is sore and she sounds just full of the cold. I just took her temperature and it's really high but we don't have any medicine and I was wondering if you could pick some up for me?" Cora explained.

_"Yea I can pick some up for you. I don't want you having to take her out if she isn't well." _

"She really isn't Rumple." Cora sighed as she stared down at Regina. "I have no idea what I am doing. Before when she got ill she had her nanny and maids to look after her. I never looked after her if she got ill back in the Enchanted Forest. So now I have no idea what to do. I don't even know if this is just the cold."

_"It's alright Cora. I will come over and help you out. Regina will be fine."_

"Thank you Rumple." Cora replied.

* * *

Within half an hour Rumple had arrived, medicine in hand. He was now sat in the living room with Cora and Regina, Regina still clinging onto Cora. It seemed that when Regina was ill all she wanted was her mommy. Rumple had got a spoon and poured some of the medicine on and they were now trying to convince Regina to take the medicine.

"Come on Regina. I will make you feel better. I promise." Rumple said tying manoeuvre the spoon into Regina's mouth.

Regina shook her head moving her mouth away from the spoon her father was holding. "No daddy! Look yucky! Not want it!" Regina cried and she hid her face into Cora's chest.

"Regina daddy's right the medicine will help you feel better." Cora said softly.

Regina shook her head again. "No mommy. No want it."

Cora sighed and she looked over at Rumple. "What do we do if she won't take it?" Cora asked.

"We need to get this medicine into her somehow. It will help bring her temperature down which really needs to come down." Rumple replied.

Cora nodded and she leaned over picking up the thermometer and taking Regina's temperature again. She looked at it and saw that it seemed to be rising dangerously so. "Okay so how are we going to get the medicine into her then? She is refusing to take it off the spoon."

Rumple sighed and then he stood up and left the room making Cora frown in confusion. He soon returned with a medicine syringe in his hand and he picked up the medicine bottle putting the syringe in and getting the correct dosage of medicine into the syringe. "Okay now I know you aren't going to like this but you're going to have to hold her down so I can get this medicine into her."

"Oh Rumple I'm not sure about that. It will upset her…" Cora said the worry showing in her voice and on her face.

"Whatever we do to get this medicine into her will upset her Cora. You saw the thermometer. Her temperature is rising and we need to get it down before it gets too high and she gets worse." Rumple explained. He didn't like the idea of forcing medicine into Regina either but he didn't want his little girl getting worse with her illness. He really didn't want to have to take her to the hospital because they couldn't get her to take medicine.

Cora sighed and she looked down at Regina who still had her face hidden into her chest. "Okay. If that is the only way we can help her."

"It is." Rumple nodded.

Cora sighed again and then she shifted Regina in her arms so her face was no longer hidden. She held her arms down so that she couldn't hit out and knock the medicine away and Rumple moved forward to try and get the medicine syringe into Regina's mouth. "NO Daddy!" Regina cried and moved her head from side to side trying as hard as she could to not take the medicine.

"Please Regina. The medicine is good for you." Cora said softly. She really did not expect this much hassle to get Regina to take some medicine. She had expected Regina to take it with no problems.

"NO!" Regina shouted.

"Okay this isn't working. I will hold her hands down you are going to have to hold her head to try and stop her moving it." Rumple said.

Cora nodded and she did as Rumple said and Rumple used his other arm to hold Regina's arms. He moved forward again and with a struggle he finally managed to get the medicine into her mouth and emptied the syringe. He felt horrible as Regina cried her heart out but he just wanted her to take the medicine to get better. He sat back as Regina swallowed the medicine and continued to cry her heart out. "Mama." Regina cried and cuddled into Cora and clung to her as much as she could.

Cora moved her hand up and down Regina's back to try and sooth her and kissed the top of Regina's head. "Shh my darling. It's okay." Cora whispered softly to Regina over and over again as she gently rocked her.

"No like yucky medicine." Regina mumbled.

"I know darling but it will make you feel better." Cora said.

She continued to rock Regina and soon Regina fell asleep in her arms, clinging as much as she could to her mother. Cora then looked up at Rumple and could see how bad he felt for making Regina so upset to take her medicine. "You did the right thing you know, with us having to hold her own to get the medicine into her. Like you said she needed to take it to try and bring her temperature down." Cora said.

"I know I just hate how upset it made her." Rumple sighed. "I don't like being the cause of her being upset."

"I don't think it was you or I but the fact she had to have medicine. No matter what she will love us."

"I know your right." Rumple replied. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through Regina's hair. "I think if she doesn't improve at all by tomorrow that we should get a doctor out to her."

Cora nodded her head. "I think that would be wise." Cora bit her lip and looked up at Rumple. "Will you be staying or are you going home?" She asked. She had to admit she wanted to take the selfish option and have Rumple stay here with her to help look after their sick child. She didn't have a clue what to do to help Regina and Rumple seemed to have some sort of idea, not only that but she wanted to have him around.

"I think I will stay here if it's alright?" Rumple said. "I don't really want to leave Regina…I mean I am sure you would do fine looking after her but I still don't want to leave her…"

"I understand." Cora said trying to hide her smile. "I would like it if you stayed to help out. It would be a great help to me since I don't really know what to do. Will Belle be alright with you staying?" Cora asked.

"I am sure Belle will understand." Rumple replied.

* * *

Rumple and phoned Belle and explained everything with Regina being ill and how he felt he should stay at the mansion to help Cora to look after her and the fact he really didn't want to leave his sick child. He wanted to do everything he could to make her feel better and didn't want to leave her for a second. Belle seemed to understand and told Rumple to let her know how Regina gets on and that she wishes Regina a 'Get Well Soon.'

Once he got off the phone he went upstairs to Regina's bedroom where Cora was trying to settle Regina back into bed thinking it was the best place for her. He smiled as he looked in to see Cora sat down at the side of the bed running her fingers through Regina's hair and singing to her softly.

"Lullaby and goodnight, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams." Cora sang softly. Regina rubbed at her eyes her eyes drooping slowly as she tried to fight sleep but sleep was beginning to win over. "Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed. Till the sky's bright with dawn and you wake with a yawn. Lullaby and goodnight, you are mothers delight. I'll protect you from harm and you'll wake in my arms."

"Mama…" Regina whispered.

Cora leaned down and kissed the top of Regina's head and smiled a little as Regina rubbed her eyes again, she really could fight off sleep. "Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right here beside you. Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear. Lullaby and goodnight, with roses be-dight. Lilies over head, lay thee down in thy bed. Lullaby and goodnight, you are mother's delight. I'll protect you from harm and you'll wake in my arms."

Cora stopped singing as Regina's eyes finally closed and she knew Regina had finally given into the sleep she needed. It was then that she felt someone behind her and looked round to see Rumple. She gave him a smile and then out a finger to her lips. She stood up, made sure Regina's night light was on and ushered Rumple out of Regina's bedroom, closing the door over a little but not fully. Rumple turned to Cora. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't." Cora shrugged her shoulders.

"You can. You have a lovely voice." Rumple complimented her.

Cora blushed a little and dipped her head down, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Well thank you."

"That seemed to really settle her." Rumple said as they started to head down stairs.

Cora nodded her head. "I used to sing it to her when she was a baby, way back in the Enchanted Forest."

"You did?" Rumple asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well when I say I used to it was once…one time when I put my heart back in." Cora sighed.

"You put your heart back in?"

"Yep. I wanted to know what it would feel like to fully love her…I wanted to experience it just once. So I put my heart back in and experienced a full day where I loved her unconditionally. She spent the whole night crying, nothing settled her. I guess looking back I couldn't settle her because she wasn't used to me settling her. She was used to her nanny on her maid." Cora explained. "Anyway I remembered my mother singing that lullaby to me when I was little so I sang it to her and it settled her straight away. So when I took my heart back out I told her nanny to sing it to her when she was going to bed."

"Was it not hard to take your heart out again after experiencing unconditional love for Regina?" Rumple asked.

"Hardest thing I have ever had to do and I regret doing it now. I wish I had forgotten the lust for power and the need for revenge and just stuck by the love I had felt that day." Cora sighed. "You may have found out a lot sooner about Regina if I had…"

"I guess that was just not how things were suppose to go." Rumple said.

"Yes I guess." Cora said. "Shall we go and get something to eat while Regina sleeps? We can check on her in a little bit."

"Sounds good." Rumple replied as they made their way into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

* * *

**Okay so I want to ask you guys for your opinions. A couple of people have asked if I am going to have Rumple and Cora get together and I was wondering what everyone thought of this? Would you like to see Cora and Rumple get together? Or should they remain friends? What do you all think? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get this chapter up to you! I know excuses excuses but I have been incredibly busy recently. I have been on holiday, down to England to see family friends and then they came up to Scotland to celebrate my birthday and have been doing things practically every day so have had zero time to write anything. But I have managed to catch up slightly and so here we have a chapter. I am going to try and sort out a regular updating system so that I can get a chapter up every week so I will try figure that out! Anyway I will stop with the chat and let you read. Let me know what you think! :-)**_

* * *

It was a little later on and Rumple had made his way up the stairs and towards Regina's bedroom to check how she was doing while Cora was downstairs. He walked into Regina's room to see her sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes, clutching her cuddly toy horse. "Hello princess, how are you feeling?" Rumple asked as he walked closer to Regina and knelt down by the side of her bed.

"Still yucky." Regina replied and then started coughing. Rumple quickly got Regina's bottle from her bedside table and gave it to Regina and she took a drink from it to try and ease her coughing. "Daddy make me feel better." Regina groaned a little as she handed the bottle back to Rumple.

"I wish I could princess." Rumple replied softly and he reached forward and placed a hand on Regina's forehead to check if her temperature was back. She seemed to feel okay for now but Rumple took a mental note to make sure and check later on as he was sure the medicine would soon be wearing off. "Would you like to come downstairs with me and mommy for a little while?" Rumple asked. Regina nodded her head and she held her arms out to Rumple. Rumple lifted her up and he carried Regina downstairs and walked into the living room where Cora was.

Cora looked over as they walked in. "Oh hello sweetheart." She smiled as Regina looked over at her.

"Mommy…" Regina said and held her arms out to Cora.

Rumple handed Regina over to Cora and Cora kissed the top of Regina's head. "How are you feeling darling?" Cora asked.

"Yucky." Regina mumbled as she cuddled into Cora.

"Oh my baby." Cora said softly.

"Are you hungry Regina?" Rumple asked as he sat down beside Cora.

Regina shook her head no and rested her head on Cora's shoulder. "Are you sure Regina? You haven't eaten anything since last night." Cora added in.

"Not hungry." Regina mumbled back in response.

"Okay sweetheart. Maybe we can try eat something in a little while okay? It might help you to feel better." Cora suggested and Regina just nodded her head.

"How about we watch 'Despicable me'?" Rumple said as he pushed himself off the sofa.

"Yea. Wanna watch the minions." Regina said brightening up a little at the suggestion of watching her favourite film. Rumple put the film on and he sat back down on the sofa. Regina lay in between himself and Cora, her head resting on Cora's lap and her little feet on Rumple's.

* * *

As the film went on Cora and Rumple were happy to hear Regina giggling and every so often Cora would place her hand on Regina's forehead to check if she was burning up again. Once they were half way through the film Cora decided to try again to get Regina to eat something. "Regina shall I make us some sandwiches?" Cora asked.

"Jam?" Regina asked quietly as she peered over at her mother for a second before looking back at the TV.

Cora laughed a little and she sat up and kissed the top of Regina's head. "If that's what you want baby." Cora replied. She then pushed herself off of the sofa and made her way into the kitchen to prepare the sandwiches leaving Regina and Rumple alone.

"Daddy you see Mr Gru?" Regina asked as she sat up a little and shuffled closer to Rumple so she was cuddled into him.

"I haven't seen Mr Gru in a while I'm afraid." Rumple said playing along.

"So I can't meet Mr Gru daddy?" Regina asked with a slight pout. Ever since she had received her minion she was determined she would meet Gru for real. She considered them the best of friends since he sent her a special minion.

"Maybe one day princess, but you wouldn't want to meet Mr Gru feeling ill would you?" Rumple said.

Regina shook her head and was about to speak but then started coughing. Rumple winced a little at the sore chesty sounding cough and he leaned over picking up Regina's water bottle and giving it to her encouraging her to take a sip. She did so a couple of times and eventually her coughing stopped. "It sore daddy." Regina cried a little.

"I know princess. You will feel better soon." He replied softly and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Cora re-entered the room with a plate of sandwiches. She sat down on the sofa and place the plate on the table. She picked up a sandwich and handed it to Regina. "Jam for my little princess." Cora said.

"Thanks you mommy." Regina replied, coughed a little more and then dug into her sandwich. Cora and Rumple were so happy to see Regina eating something. Cora then handed a sandwich to Rumple and took one herself and they sat back and watched the rest of the film.

Once the film was finished both Rumple and Cora decided it was time to try and give Regina a bit more medicine as she was beginning to feel quite warm again and her cough didn't seem to be easing up. Of course this turned into a bit of a fight with Regina curled up on the sofa hiding her face away and pushing Rumple and Cora's hands away from her.

"Come on Regina you know that this medicine helps you. It didn't hurt you last time did it?" Cora said trying to coax Regina to take the medicine.

"Don't wanna have it!" Regina said stubbornly.

"Regina you need to have your medicine." Rumple said.

"NO!" Regina shouted but then started coughing.

Cora sighed and she looked over at Rumple giving him a questioning look. He nodded his head and Cora leaned forward and picked Regina up, holding her close to her and making sure she held her arms down so that Regina couldn't push away. Rumple then put the medicine into the syringe and he leaned forward and tried to put it into Regina's mouth but Regina struggled as best she could to get away from them.

"NO! DON'T WANT IT!" Regina cried.

"Please Regina you need to have your medicine." Cora said. Rumple reached forward and held Regina's chin firmly but not strong enough to hurt her and he put the syringe into her mouth and pushed the medicine out. He let go of Regina's chin and Cora let go of her arms and Regina pushed away from Cora. "There all done Regina. Do you want a cuddle?"

"No! No like you no more!" Regina mumbled and she pushed herself off of the sofa and ran out of the room.

"Well she is definitely better. More stubborn less clingy." Rumple said as they watched Regina leave the room.

"She doesn't like me any more…" Cora said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Cora she didn't mean that. I bet if you went up there she would be right back in your arms wanting a cuddle. She was just annoyed that we made her have the medicine. But you can clearly see it is helping her. We didn't see that yesterday." Rumple said.

"I suppose your right." Cora sighed. "I think I will go up and see her."

Rumple nodded his head. "Yes you go, I am going to go and phone Belle."

Cora stood up from the sofa and she made her way out of the living room and up the stairs. She walked down the hall towards Regina's room and she glanced in to see Regina sat on her bed and cuddling her minion. Cora pushed the door open a little more and walked into the room and over to Regina's bed. She sat down on the bed, looking at Regina. Regina didn't move a muscle just staring at her minion. "Regina sweetie are you okay?" Cora asked softly.

Regina glanced up at Cora and then back at her minion, biting her lip. "No like medicine." Regina mumbled.

"I know my darling but you need to have your medicine so you will feel better. You already feel much better than before don't you?" Cora said. Regina slowly nodded her head. "See…the medicine is helping you."

"It yucky."

"I know it is but I promise you that it helps you." Cora said. "Mommy never lies to you does she?"

"No mommy you don't." Regina replied now looking up at Cora.

Cora gave Regina a small smile and she opened her arms to her. "Can mommy have a cuddle now?" Regina nodded and gave Cora a smile. She then shuffled over on the bed and climbed into Cora's lap and wrapped her small arms around her as best she could. Cora wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you too mommy." Regina replied.

* * *

A little later on it was just Cora and Regina as Rumple had to go back home. Cora had managed to convince Regina to have some chicken soup and Regina was really beginning to feel a lot better which Cora was very happy about. She now settled Regina in front of the TV for a little bit and went about clearing up the dishes.

The doorbell rang out through the house and Cora frowned wondering who it could be. She dried her hands and made her way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She opened it to reveal Henry and Emma with Mary-Margaret and Neal. "Oh hello…" Cora greeted.

"Hey we heard mom was ill so I wanted to come see how she is." Henry said walking into the house.

"Oh yes she was…she is much better now. I think it was just a small cold. She is in the living room." Cora said pointing towards the living room. Henry nodded and quickly made his way towards the room.

"So is she really okay?" Emma asked as she walked into the house with Mary-Margaret following her.

"Yes she is." Cora replied closing the door. She indicated for the two women to follow her and they followed her into the kitchen. "After Rumple and I finally managed to get medicine into her that is."

"Oh she wasn't too keen?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"That is a understatement. We had to practically hold her down to get the medicine into her. It was horrible but we needed to get the medicine into her as her temperature seemed to be very high." Cora explained.

"At least you managed to get some into her." Emma said. "It's a shame a couple of your days with her have had to be spent like this."

"Yes it is but then years ago when she was ill I never went near her so I guess it was nice to look after her even if I was terrified about her being ill." Cora said. "But I think she is back on track now, on the mend."

"Well that is good. We are glad to hear that aren't we Emma?" Mary-Margaret said.

"We sure are. Henry has been champing at the bit to see her. Hasn't stopped talking about her." Emma said with a small laugh.

"I meant to phone to let him know…" Cora started.

"Don't worry about it. I get you had a lot of on your mind and Henry understands." Emma smiled, a smile which Cora returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the gap in-between these chapters. I could give you all my excuses but it is just the usual busy busy life excuses. I will try not to leave it so long next time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Cora was woken by someone jumping on the bed and giggling. She smiled to herself but didn't open her eyes. "Haven't I said something about little monkeys jumping on my bed?" Cora mumbled sleepily and a little giggle followed after making Cora's heart soar. Clearly Regina was feeling much better than she had been and hearing her giggling made Cora so happy.

"I'm not a monkey mommy. I your R'gina." Regina said happily and Cora opened her eyes to see Regina bounce down into a sitting position beside her on the bed. As she looked at Regina she could see that Regina really did look so much better. So much more like her cheeky self.

Cora sat up and rubbed her eyes a little before looking back at Regina. "Why so you are, I thought for a moment I had monkeys jumping on the bed."

Regina giggled and shook her head. "Just me mommy."

"Well you too can be a little monkey sometimes." Cora said reaching forward and pulling Regina towards her and beginning to tickle her. Regina squirmed and squealed, trying to get away from Cora but loving it at the same time. Cora stopped and she placed a hand on Regina's forehead just making sure that she felt okay. "Do you feel better darling?" Cora asked.

Regina nodded her head, her messy dark curls bouncing around on her head. "Yes mommy. I think minion make me better." Regina replied.

Cora laughed and brushed some of Regina's hair away from her face. "Oh really? And where is minion?"

Regina looked behind her and then frowned as she didn't see her minion. "He was here." Regina said as she pointed to the bed. She shuffled away from Cora and looked around the big bed. "Minion? Where you go?" Regina said and Cora had to try very hard not to laugh as she watched Regina look for her minion toy. "Minion not funny to hide. Come back!" Regina said with an angry frown on her face and Cora bit her lip in an effort not to laugh. Regina looked over the side of the bed and saw her minion lying on the floor. "There you are silly minion." Regina said as she climbed off of the bed to grab her minion. She then climbed back up on the bed and crawled over to Cora, minion in hand. "Silly minion was hiding." Regina said as she looked up to Cora.

"Do you think maybe minion fell when you were jumping on the bed?" Cora asked.

Regina bit her lip and thought about it for a moment. She looked down at her minion. "Did you fall minion?" She asked her toy. She then brought her toy up to her ear. "Oh mommy he says he did fall." Regina gasped. "He bump his head. I think you need to kiss better like you do for me."

Cora smiled and she leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the minion toys head. "Does he feel better now?"

Regina nodded with a big smile on her face and then shuffled closer to Cora and cuddled into her. "Mommy we don't have to stay in today do we?" Regina asked glancing up at Cora.

"Well…if you are feeling all better I guess we could go out for a bit Regina." Cora said. She couldn't blame Regina for wanting to go out. She too was beginning to find it boring in the house. "Where would you like to go?"

"I wanna go see Henry and Emma and Neal…oh and Mary and David…Oh and the horses too." Regina said getting more and more excited as she suggested things. "And go to Grannies and go see Daddy and Miss Belle."

Cora laughed a little. "So you want to do everything? I'm not sure we will have enough time in the day to do everything."

"Please mommy…Pleaseeeeee." Regina said sweetly batting her eyelashes and giving Cora her best puppy dog eyes.

Cora rolled her eyes a little and knew from the moment she looked at Regina's eyes she was going to give in and give her little princess whatever she wanted now that she was all better. "Alright Regina we will go and see Henry, Emma, Neal, Mary and David, we will go and see the horses, we will go to Grannies and we will go and see Daddy and Belle." Cora said repeating everything Regina wanted to do.

"Yey!" Regina said happily. "I go get ready now." Regina said crawling over to the edge of the bed and slipping off. "Mommy come help." Regina said as she ran out of the room.

Cora pushed herself out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown before she left her bedroom and followed Regina into her bedroom. She smiled as she saw Regina standing in her wardrobe looking up at all her clothes. Cora walked over to her and crouched down beside Regina. "Okay Regina, what are we going to wear for our big day out?" Cora asked.

"Hmmm…" Regina said biting her lip and putting on the cutest thinking face Cora was sure she had ever seen. "Is it nice outside mommy?" Regina asked.

Cora peered out over to the window to see that the sun was out and she nodded her head to Regina. "Yes Regina but remember it is getting colder now so I don't think shorts are a good idea." Cora said knowing what Regina was thinking.

"Okay…" Regina sighed and continued to look up at her clothes.

"How about these?" Cora asked as she pulled out dungarees and held the out to Regina. Regina nodded her head and then walked over to where her tops were and pulled out a white top with flowers all over it. "Lovely.

"I wanna wear my Minnie mouse jumper mommy." Regina said.

"Okay darling." Cora said as she went over to Regina's shoes and pulled out a pair of small black converse. "Okay Regina can you dress yourself while mommy goes to get ready?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes mommy."

Cora placed the clothes on Regina's bed and walked out of the room. Regina got herself ready and put on her shoes. She then frowned as she looked at the laces. She wasn't really sure what to do with them. She tried to tie them but found she just got them in knots. She pushed herself up and ran out of her bedroom and down the hall to her mother's room. "Mommy I need help." Regina said.

"What do you need help with?" Cora asked as she turned away from her vanity mirror to look at Regina.

"Can't do it." Regina said as she pointed down at her shoes.

Cora looked down to see Regina's laces tied in knots. Cora leaned down and she lifted Regina up and placed her on her lap. "Well done for trying to tie your laces Regina." Cora praised. She started to untie he knots. "Would you like me to teach you how to tie your laces?" Cora asked. Regina nodded her head. So Cora spent the next ten minutes showing Regina different ways that she could tie her laces. She then let Regina try and she almost had it but not quite. After a while Cora tied Regina's laces for her and kissed the top of her head. "You will get there Regina."

"Nearly tied them?" Regina said looking up at Cora.

"You did my darling." Cora smiled. "Now what are we doing with this hair of yours?"

"Ponytail." Regina said simply.

Cora nodded her head and she picked up the hair brush and brushed out all the tugs in Regina's hair. She then tied Regina's hair up. "There we go."

"Do I need to wear a coat mommy?" Regina asked.

"Yes Regina it is cold outside and we don't want to get ill again do we?" Cora said.

Regina shook her head. "No mommy. No more yucky medicine."

"Well go get your coat then." Cora said. Regina nodded and quickly ran out of the room making Cora smile. It really was good to see Regina running around and back to being her normal self. For a while there Cora had been really worried about her and it really showed Cora just how much she loved her beautiful daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a chapter for you all! Are we excited for the return of Once? I know I am! Cannot wait to see what the Season will bring!**

* * *

They had reached the half way mark of Regina's time as a toddler and Rumple decided he wanted to do something special for Regina. He decided it was time for Regina to meet Mr Gru. So he had organised for Neal to dress up in a Gru costume and meet them at Grannies diner during lunch time. He had been going to dress up as Gru himself until Henry pointed out Regina could become suspicious if he wasn't there too. So Neal had so kindly volunteered.

Rumple had gathered Cora, Regina, Belle, Emma, Henry and The Charmings to the diner and they were all sat having some lunch. Rumple glanced down at his watch. In about ten minutes Neal would turn up so he decided now was the time to try and set up the story for Regina. He coughed a little catching Emma's attention and giving her the signal she needed. Emma excused herself and went towards the toilet. She pulled out her phone and pressed to dial Rumple's number.

Rumple's phone started ringing in his pocket and he pulled it out pressing the answer call button and placing it to his ear. _"_Hello._" _Rumple answered.

_"Okay I have no idea what you want me to say…" _Emma said down the phone.

"Why hello there Gru. Haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you?" Gold said loudly.

Regina at hearing the name Gru snapped her head round to look at Rumple, pushing herself over a little to be closer. "That Mr Gru?" Regina asked.

Rumple nodded his head. "You're in town…and want to pop in to say hello? That's no bother Gru."

"Mr Gru coming to see us?" Regina asked excitedly.

"Alright Gru I will see you soon. Bye." Rumple said and then hung up the phone.

"Daddy is Mr Gru coming here?" Regina asked bouncing on her chair.

"Yes he is Regina. Gru is in town and says he would like to finally come and meet you." Rumple said smiling at how excited Regina seemed.

"Really daddy?" Regina asked excitedly. She then turned to Cora, Emma, Henry and the Charmings a huge smile on her face. "Mr Gru is coming mommy. Did you hear daddy say Mr Gru is coming?"

"Yes I did sweetheart. Isn't that exciting." Cora said with a smile on her face. "Why don't we go and get you cleaned up for Gru coming to see you? We wouldn't want to meet him with a mucky face now would we?"

"Oh no mommy We can't do that." Regina said and she jumped off of her chair and hurried to the bathroom with Cora following behind her.

Rumple smiled as he watched Regina run off. He then stood up and walked over to Granny. "Granny you wouldn't mind if we use your back room would you? I'm organising a little something for Regina."

"No no it's fine. Through you go." Granny replied.

Rumple nodded his thanks and told everyone to go through to the back room. Once Cora and Regina came out of the bathroom he told them to go through to the back room and he told Regina he would go and get Gru for her. Regina had insisted she should go with Rumple but Cora managed to convince her that if she went to the back room to wait she could probably get another chocolate milkshake which seemed to keep Regina happy.

So Rumple went out of Grannies to meet Neal who was all dressed in his Gru costume and standing in the alley way of Grannies, the Gru head under his arm. "You owe me one." He said as soon as Rumple walked up the alley way. "I look ridiculous!"

"You may think you look ridiculous but I know one little girl in there who is going to be the happiest little girl in this town. Your little sister is very excited about meeting Gru. You wouldn't want to disappoint your little sister would you?" Rumple said.

Neal rolled his eyes. "You're using the sister card on me already? That's harsh." Neal then sighed. He lifted up the Gru head and placed it on. "Come on let's get this over with."

Rumple smiled. "Do you remember that accent?"

"Yes I remember." Neal said now speaking in Gru's accent.

Rumple nodded and they made their way back into Grannies, this time through the back door. They walked up to the room and Rumple peered in. "Regina I have someone here that would really like to meet you…" Rumple said as he walked into the room.

"Mr Gru is here now?" Regina asked jumping up from the sofa and walking over to Rumple.

"Yes…here he is…" He said stepping to the side to let Neal walk into the room.

Regina gasped and everyone else in the room had to try and control their laughter since they knew exactly who it was in the Gru suit. Regina stared up at 'Gru' seemingly frozen. Neal knelt down and held out his hand to Regina. "Very nice to meet you Regina…" Neal said in Gru's accent.

Regina still just stood there and Rumple laughed a little as Regina seemed to be very star struck. Cora walked over to Regina and she knelt down too. "Regina aren't you going to say hello to Mr Gru?"

"I…Hi…" Regina said quietly and cuddled into Cora a little. It appeared Regina was going to act shy.

"Your father had told me all about you. Did you like the minion I sent to you?" Neal said.

Regina nodded her head and moved away from Cora a little. "I did…it the best present ever…" Regina said. 'Say thank you' Cora whispered into Regina's ear. "Thanks you lots Mr Gru."

"You are most welcome Regina." He replied.

Neal spent an hour playing Mr Gru, talking and playing with Regina and Henry took some pictures of them. Regina showed 'Gru' her minion and told Gru that she would appreciate if one day he could part with a real one for her. Neal told her he would see what he could do. When it was time for him to leave Regina was not very happy about it but 'Gru' told her he would come back and visit soon.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Regina was staying with Rumple and Belle. Rumple had to go out to the shop to work so Belle had suggested that she look after Regina to save Regina getting bored in the shop and she didn't need to go into the library today.

Rumple finished his breakfast and he stood up from the table just as Belle got his dishes. He walked round and kissed the top of Regina's head. "You be good for Belle today Regina…" He said softly.

"I will daddy. When you back?" Regina asked looking up at Rumple.

"I won't be back until dinner time sweetheart. But I am sure you and Belle will have lots of fun today." Rumple said. He then walked over to Belle and kissed her. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will be fine Rumple." Belle said with a smile.

Rumple quickly left the house and Belle turned round, leaning on the counter and looking over at Regina who was looking up at her with a big smile on her face. She had no idea what to do with Regina today. She hadn't really thought out a plan. She bit her lip for a moment. "So…what would you like to do today Regina?" Belle asked.

"I want to build a fort." Regina said.

"You want to build a fort?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Henry has a castle on the beach that he calls his fort. So I want to build one. on the beach like Henrys." Regina said.

"Well I'm not sure if we could do that Regina…" Belle started but stopped as soon as she saw the sad look on Regina's face. She really didn't want to upset the little girl but she really didn't think building a castle on the beach was going to be feasible. An idea then hit her! "We could try and build a fort in the living room though Regina…" Belle said as she walked over to where Regina sat at the table and sat down in the chair beside her.

"We could? How do we do that?" Regina asked.

"Well we can use blankets and pillows and take some of your toys in. We can maybe do it around the TV and watch a movie?" Belle suggested.

Regina thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head liking the idea. "That sound good." Regina replied with a smile. "Can we back cookies to take into the fort?" Regina asked with fluttering eyelashes and a cheeky smile.

Belle laughed a little and nodded her head. "Sure why not."

So they spent the next couple of hours baking the cookies and once they were done the kitchen was in quite a mess. While Regina licked out the bowl of cookie dough mix Belle went about cleaning the kitchen a bit. The cookies were soon ready and Belle placed them out to cool.

"They look yummy." Regina said licking her lips.

"They do indeed Regina. You done a fabulous job making them." Belle praised making Regina smile. "Why don't we go and make your fort in the living room while these cookies cool down?"

"Okay Belle." Regina said.

They made their way into the living room and belle collect all the blankets and sheets that she could find. She organised all the pillows on the floor and then with a little help with Regina sorted the blankets on the furniture to make a fort. "What toys are you going to take into your fort Regina?" Belle asked as she placed the last blanket over the sofa.

"I think Minion and Mickey." Regina said running over to a chair and picking up her Minion and Mickey and dragging them over to the fort. She crawled through the door they had made and sat them both in the fort. "Belle need more light. Can't see." Regina called out from the fort.

Belle got one of the lamps and gently placed it into the fort and turned it on. "Is that better Regina?" Regina nodded her head. "Okay well why don't you watch some cartoons and I will go and get you a cookie and some milk?" Belle said as she put the TV on for Regina.

"Okay Belle." Regina said settling herself in the middle of Minion and Mickey.

Belle went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk for Regina and a couple of cookies placing them on a plate. She carried it through to the living room and knelt down. "Here you are Regina." Belle said handing Regina her cup and placing the plate on the floor.

"Thanks you Belle." Regina replied. Belle then went to leave the fort. "Belle where you going?" Regina asked. "You need to come in the fort too. We going to watch a movie."

Belle smiled at this. She hadn't expected Regina to want her to join. So she shuffled into the fort, being as careful as she could to not knock it down. She sat down and they put on a movie and for the first time Belle felt she really was bonding with Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a chapter for you all. How have we been enjoying the new season of once? I have been enjoying it so much. Dark Swan is awesome!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Cora found herself on her way into town with Regina heading towards the hairdressers. While brushing through Regina's hair that morning she had noticed that perhaps it was about high time she took Regina to get her hair cut. Now she hadn't told Regina exactly where they were going as she wasn't so sure Regina was going to like the idea of getting her hair cut.

Back in the enchanted forest it was Cora that would cut Regina's hair and back then it hadn't been an easy affair by any means. Regina had always hated it and Cora hadn't been as patient with Regina as she may be now. So she held onto Regina's hand as the little girl skipped beside her and mentally prepared herself for a nightmare time at the hairdressers.

They turned the corner and Cora stopped outside the hairdressers and crouched down to Regina's height. "Mommy why we stop?" Regina asked.

"Well Regina…mommy was thinking that we would visit this place." Cora said hoping to break it to Regina gently that she was going to get her hair cut.

"What this place?" Regina asked looking up at the shop.

"This place is called a hair dressers. This is where people go to get their hair cut." Cora explained.

Regina frowned. "Why we come here? You get you hair cut?" Regina asked.

"No sweetheart. Mommy was thinking that you would get your hair cut." Cora said slowly.

"No mommy. I no want my hair cut." Regina said shaking her head. "It hurt."

"It won't hurt sweetheart." Cora said. She knew why Regina thought it would hurt Years ago when Cora tried to cut her hair Regina would fidget constantly trying to pull away and Cora would tug on her hair earning a squeal from Regina and usually resulting in her ending up in tears through the whole hair cut. She sighed wishing back then she had not been like that with Regina. "I promise you this hair cut won't hurt Regina."

"No mommy. Not go in there." Regina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Regina we need to. You need your hair cut." Cora said.

"No mommy!" Regina shouted, frown firmly planted on her face and stamping her foot on the ground. Cora sighed knowing the only way she was going to get Regina inside the hairdressers was to carry her. So Cora stood up and lifted Regina up off the ground. "No mommy. Put me down!" Regina cried and started to kick and hit out at Cora.

"Regina please stop this behaviour." Cora said as calmly as she could but Regina continued to kick and scream drawing the others in the hairdressers to look over and stare at them. Cora could feel herself blushing in embarrassment but she tried to ignore the others around them. She smiled tightly as she reached the reception desk and tried to shuffle Regina onto her hip but with her kick and hitting she found it hard. "Hi I phoned earlier for an appointment for my daughter." Cora said over Regina's screaming.

The young red headed woman looked at her computer screen and then back to Cora unfazed by Regina's tantrum. "Regina Mills." She said with a smile. Cora nodded her head. "Someone will be with you in a moment. If you want to have a seat while you wait." the woman said pointing over to a waiting area.

"Thank you." Cora replied. She walked over to the seating area and sat down, placing Regina down in front of her but not letting go of the girls arms. "Regina stop this noise now." Cora said firmly. Regina looked up at her mother, tear stains on her cheeks, she gave her mother a glare that would have made Cora proud years ago. "That behaviour is not acceptable Regina. You do not hit and kick mommy and you certainly do not scream just because you don't want to do something."

"No want stupid hair cut." Regina mumbled, she sniffed and brought her arm up about to wipe her now runny nose on her sleeve.

Cora was quick to catch Regina's arm before she did so and she pulled out a tissue from her pocket and wiped Regina's nose for her. Cora sighed as she looked at her little girl. She knew Regina was only acting this way because she was scared about getting her hair cut. She brought her hands up to Regina's cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling. She then pulled Regina up onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around Regina and rested her chin on top of Regina's head. Regina leaned into Cora and grabbed a handful of her top in her hand.

"Sorry mommy." Regina mumbled and Cora smiled.

"That's alright my darling. I know your scared to get your hair cut but mommy is going to be right here and I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" Cora said pulling away slightly to look at Regina.

Regina sighed a little and nodded her head. "Kay mommy." She replied. Cora pulled Regina back into her and hugged her. "Mommy sing me song?" Regina asked.

"Will it make you feel better?" Cora asked. Regina nodded her head into Cora's chest. "Okay then…" Cora said trying to think of a song. "Ah I know a song. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Cora sang softly and quietly.

"I know that song mommy." Regina said pulling away slightly so that she could look up Cora.

Cora smiled. "You do? Can you sing me some?" Cora asked.

"Erm…I try…" Regina said. "The otha night dear…when I lay sleepin, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I wake dear I was…" Regina sang but trailed off putting on her thinking face. "I don't member the words now."

"When I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried." Cora sang for Regina. "You done very well singing that part Regina." Cora praised.

"We sing more mommy?" Regina asked.

A woman with long blonde hair walked over to them. "Hi I'll be cutting Regina's hair." She said cheerily. Regina bit her lip and hid her face into Cora's chest. "Oh we're not too keen?"

"No…she has a bit of an issue with getting her hair cut." Cora said standing up and shuffling Regina round so that she was sitting on her hip. Regina hid her face into Cora's shoulder. "But I think we are going to be okay, aren't we Regina?" Cora said.

"Mommy we go home." Regina mumbled into Cora's shoulder.

"Come on Regina. We won't be long. Mommy will be right beside you while you get your hair done." Cora said. "You know Regina if you sit nicely and get your hair cut I think we might be able to go and get some ice cream…what do you say to that?"

Regina slowly turned her head round and peered out and the hair dresser and then sat up in her mother's arms and looked up at her mother. "Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and maybe we could go to the park…but only if you sit nicely and get your hair cut." Cora said hoping her bribe would work.

"You be right beside me?" Regina asked wanting to check before she said yes or no.

"Yes I'll be right beside you." Cora said.

Regina nodded and then glanced towards the young woman who would cut her hair. "What you name?" Regina asked as if it would make a difference to whether she would let her cut her hair.

"My name is Anna." The young woman replied.

"And you nice at cutting hair?" Regina asked.

"I won't hurt you if that is what you mean." Anna replied.

Regina sighed and then looked back up at Cora. "Okay mommy I get my hair cut." Regina said.

"Good girl." Cora praised.

"Okay follow me then and we will get your hair done." Anna said turning on her heel. Cora followed the young woman over to one of the chairs and Anna got a booster seat so that Regina would sit higher on the chair. Cora placed Regina down on the chair and Anna placed a small gown over her. "You can sit in the chair next to Regina if you would like." Anna said addressing Cora.

"Thank you." Cora said and sat down on the offered chair.

"Okay Regina now I need you to hold still while I cut your hair, so do you think you could pretend to be a statue?" Anna said.

"I can do that. I good at the music game statues." Regina said happily as she sat as still as she could.

"What game is that?" Anna asked hoping to keep the little girl talking to distract her.

"Erm…musical statues…it lots of fun. You dance when music's on and when music turn off you have to stand very very still like a statue." Regina explained.

"Oh that sounds lots of fun Regina." Anna said as she cut Regina's hair. "Okay Regina can you look down to the floor now."

"Yes I can do that." Regina said and done as she was told.

"You're doing so well Regina." Anna praised. "Isn't she mom?" Anna said to Cora.

"You really are Regina." Cora smiled.

"I get ice cream once we done?" Regina asked hopefully since she was sitting as nicely as she possibly could and doing everything she was told to do.

"I think you will definitely be getting ice cream my darling." Cora said.

"Lucky you Regina. What flavour ice cream are you going to get?" Anna asked.

"Erm …" Regina hummed biting her lip and trying to think what she wanted. "I want…cookie dough."

"Oh now that is a good choice." Anna said. She cut the last few strands of Regina's hair and then gently brought Regina's head back up. She ran her fingers through the little girls hair. "There we go Regina. All done. What do you think?"

Regina looked into the mirror opposite her and turned her head from side to side. There was no big difference in her hair. It had just been tidied up a bit but Regina smiled nonetheless. "It lovely." She replied making Anna and Cora laugh.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Well done you for sitting so nicely and enjoy your ice cream." Anna said.

"Thanks you." Regina said jumping off of the chair. She took Cora's hand and they went back up to the desk where Cora paid for Regina's hair cut. They then walked out of the hair dressers and made their way towards the ice cream parlour.

"See Regina that wasn't so bad was it?" Cora said.

"It okay mommy but don't wanna go get hair cut tomorrow." Regina said making Cora laugh.

"Don't worry Regina we aren't going to get your hair cut tomorrow. We won't need to get your hair cut for a while yet." Cora said.

"That good." Regina replied.

"So cookie dough ice cream then?" Cora said.

"Yea! And maybe chocolate too?" Regina asked giving Cora a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure we could do that." Cora smiled at Regina. She saw no harm in giving her little girl a treat. After all the months were passing quickly and the days with Regina as her little girl were numbered. Cora knew before she knew it Regina was going to turn back into an adult and although Cora was looking forward to seeing her grown up girl again she was still so happy to have her little girl around. So while she could she was going to treat her as much as she could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! ****I have decided, if people would like, to perhaps start taking prompts from people and write some one shots in between writing stories so if anyone has a prompt they would like me to write feel free to ask. I would probably be best at writing Outlaw queen, Evil Charming, Golden Queen (As in father/daughter), maybe a wee bit of Henry and Regina mother and son moments and am happy to give swan queen a go if anyone wants. So feel free to ask if you have any ideas :-)**

* * *

It was November the 5th. The annual bonfire night festival had been planned with music, games, sparklers for the children, a fireworks display later on in the evening and of course a huge bonfire in the middle of the park where the festival was being held.

Regina had been very excited about going to the festival after Henry had filled her in on everything that happened and had gone on and on at Cora until she had said they could go. So there they were with the Charmings, Emma, Neal and Henry as well as Rumple and Belle, all standing around the bonfire talking and keeping warm as they listened to the music. Regina bounced beside Cora, bundled up in her thick wool winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves, with many layers underneath her winter coat including a jumper, a top, a vest and on the bottom her underwear, a pair of leggings and a pair of jeans. She had fluffy socks on and her winter boots. Cora perhaps went a bit overboard making sure Regina wouldn't catch a cold but she deemed it necessary.

"Regina can you please come away from that bonfire before you get burnt…" Cora said firmly leaning over and gently pulling Regina away from the bonfire burning beside them. Cora just had horrible images of Regina bouncing and tripping straight into the fire.

"I not gonna get burnt mommy." Regina huffed out but let her mother pull her over nonetheless.

"You will if you get any closer to that fire." Cora replied.

"I bored mommy." Regina whined. "Wanna go play."

"I'll take her to play some games if you want." Henry suggested. He had been dying to go and play some of the games they had on offer.

Cora thought about it for a moment. She supposed it would be okay. She knew Henry would look after his miniature mother and would make sure nothing happened to her but she wasn't so sure if she wanted Regina out of her sight. Rumple could see Cora's inner battle and he leaned over whispering into her ear. "They will be fine. You know if we needed to we could find them in a second."

Cora nodded her head at him. "Okay then." She went into her purse and pulled out some money. "Here's some money for you but don't let her run you around." Cora said.

Henry laughed. "Thanks Grandma." He replied. He then held out his hand for Regina. "Come on Regina. Let's go play some games."

"Yey!" Regina bounced and skipped over to Henry grabbing his hand.

"Be good Regina." Cora shouted after them.

"Yea mommy." Regina called back. She skipped beside Henry looking around them trying to decided what game to play first. She wanted to try everything. But what t try first? Henry took them over to a game where you had to throw beans bags into holes when the wheel was spinning and if you got a bean bag through you won a prize. Regina looked up at all the prizes and she spotted a large brown fluffy teddy bear with a bright red bow tied around its neck. "Henry I want it." Regina said pulling on Henry's hand and pointing up at the bear.

Henry glanced up and bit his lip knowing they would be here for a while to get that bear. "I'm not sure if we can get that Regina…"

"Henryyyyyy…I wanna get the bear." Regina whined and gave Henry the most adorable puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

_Aw man! _Henry thought knowing she had won him over. "Alright we will give it a go." Henry said and then caught the attention of the man running the game. "What do we have to do to get the big teddy bear?" Henry asked pointing to the teddy in question.

"You have to get the bean bag through the smallest hole there." The man said pointing to the bit on the wheel.

"That easy Henry." Regina said.

"Not that easy squirt. This spins round." The man said and he moved the wheel so that it start spinning fast.

"Henry can do it. Right Henry?" Regina asked looking up at Henry.

"I'll try." He sighed. So he paid the man and the man gave him three bean bags. The man then spun the wheel and Henry threw one bean bag hitting the wheel. He threw the other missing the wheel completely and then threw the last one getting it through the large hole in the wheel.

"Well done you won a prize." The man said.

"Teddy bear?" Regina asked hopefully but the man shook his head.

"Nope not teddy bear but you do get this nice cuddly monkey." He said holding up the small monkey.

Regina frowned at the cuddly toy and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want the teddy bear."

"Sorry no can do squirt." The man shrugged.

Regina turned to Henry. "Again Henry." She demanded. "Pleaseeeeee…"

"Okay." Henry sighed.

"Me do it this time." Regina said happily and Henry paid the man getting three more bean bags. He then lifted Regina up so that she was balancing on his hip. He gave Regina one bean bag and the man spun the wheel. Regina narrowed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration before she threw the bean bag hitting the wheel, getting very close to the small hole to win the teddy bear.

"Oh that was close Regina." Henry said picking up the second bean bag and handing it to Regina.

Regina concentrated again and threw the bean bag hitting the wheel again. "Awww." Regina whined.

"One more Regina." Henry said giving her the last bean bag.

Regina watched as the wheel spun round and round, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes she waited and waited and then suddenly threw the bean bag. The bean bag flew through the air, over to the wheel and fell through the small hole that would win Regina the prize she wanted.

"Regina you did it!" Henry said happily bouncing Regina up and down on his hip.

"Yey I won teddy!" Regina squealed and she hugged Henry.

"Hi-five." Henry said holding up his hand. Regina slapped her hand against Henrys and giggled. Henry then turned to the man and grinned at him. He could tell the man wasn't overly happy that they had won one of the big prizes. "She will have the big teddy bear please." Henry said as politely as he could.

The man begrudgingly got the big teddy bear down and handed it over to Henry who had put Regina down on the ground. Regina held her arms out flexing her fingers to Henry telling him that she wanted her new prize. Henry handed Regina the bear and Regina hugged it tightly, the teddy being almost as big as she was. "Hello teddy." Regina said.

Henry smiled. "Want me to carry the teddy for you?"

Regina shook her head. "I can carry him." Regina said locking the teddy's head in her arm as they began to walk.

"Why don't we head back and show everyone what you won?" Henry asked and Regina nodded her head excitedly. So they head back to the adults, Regina dragging her new teddy behind her.

"Mommy, daddy look what I won." Regina shouted running over to them as best she could while trying not to trip over the big teddy. She stopped in front of them and brought the big teddy in front of her.

"Oh wow Regina. Did you win that all by yourself?" Cora asked crouching down.

Regina nodded her head. "I did. Right Henry?" Regina said looking over towards Henry.

"She did. I tried first and got nowhere near. I won this silly thing." Henry said holding up the monkey. "But Regina had a go and won that."

"Well done princess." Rumple grinned. "What is our new friend called?"

"I call him…" Regina said as she looked at her teddy bear. "Cuddles cause he give the best cuddles ever."

"Even better than mommy's?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. Mommy's is best but cuddles is good too." Regina said seriously making the adults laugh.

An announcement sounded that the fireworks display was about to start and everyone rushed to make sure they got the perfect spot. The all sat down on the grass, Regina sitting her new teddy bear in the middle of her mommy and daddy while she sat down in front of him. They all waited patiently and as soon as the fireworks started Regina jumped and she quickly crawled into Cora's lap and hid her face in her chest, covering her ears with her hands and she started to cry.

"Oh Regina what's the matter?" Cora asked as she tried to move Regina back a little so that she could look at her.

"Too loud. No like it mommy." Regina said into Cora's chest and she clung to Cora tightly.

"Regina it's okay. If you look you will like the fireworks. They are very pretty." Cora said trying to coax the little girl round but Regina just shook her head. Cora then looked to the side to see Belle had a pair of ear muffs on and she had an idea. "Belle would you mind if Regina borrowed your ear muffs?" Cora asked. "She doesn't like the noise…"

"Oh…no of course." Belle said removing her ear muffs and handing them over to Cora.

Cora slipped Regina's hat off and tightened the ear muffs a little so that she would fit better over Regina's ears. "Here Regina this will help." Cora said placing the ear muffs over Regina's ears and then put her hat back on hoping to muffle out some of the noise of the fireworks. Regina looked up a little at Cora and Cora turned Regina round on her lap so that she could look up at the fireworks. Regina still kept a strong grip on Cora's hands but she continued to gaze up at the fireworks as they burst into different colours.

They watched until the last firework, the best one the blew different colours all over the sky and lighting up the small town. Once it was finished Cora slipped off Regina's hat and the ear muffs she had borrowed from Belle. She handed the ear muffs back to Belle and placed Regina's hat back on her head. "What did you think Regina?"

"Too noisy." Regina said with a frown.

"Didn't you think they were pretty Regina?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded. "Can the noise turn off?" Regina asked.

Rumple smiled at that. "No Regina you can't turn the noise of fireworks off I'm afraid."

"Aww." Regina sighed. She then leaned into her mother, yawning a little and rubbing her eyes. It had been a long night and it was way past Regina's bed time.

"I think I better get you home my little princess." Cora said kissing the top of Regina's head. "It is way past someone's bed time."

"I not tired mommy." Regina said but was betrayed as another yawn escaped from her.

Cora smiled. "Really? You could have fooled me. Come on let's go home." Cora stood up, carrying Regina in her arms knowing she would more than likely fall asleep in her arms on the way home. She picked up Regina's teddy in her other hand, knowing Regina would not be happy if they left it behind.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Rumple asked as he stood up too.

"Oh you don't have to…" Cora started but Belle interrupted.

"We don't mind." Belle said holding onto Rumples hand and giving him a smile.

"Well thank you." Cora said. They bid their goodbyes to The Charmings, Emma, Neal and Henry and then they left the park and walked the short distance to the mansion, making small talk as they walked. They stopped outside and Rumple looked to Cora's shoulder seeing Regina fast asleep like predicted.

"She's asleep." He said quietly.

"I knew she would be." Cora replied.

Rumple leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Regina's cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." Rumple said. He then pulled away and looked at Cora. "I will see you on Thursday to pick Regina up." Rumple said.

Cora nodded her head. "I will see you then. Goodnight." She said and turned on her heel, walking up the path to the front door of the mansion. She unlocked the door and walked in, making sure to remember to lock the door behind her. She walked up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom walking over to Regina's bed and placing her down. She turned on Regina's nightlight and she went about removing all of Regina's layers and getting her ready for bed, Regina not flinching at all.

Cora got her into her pyjamas and then she moved Regina a little so that she was underneath the covers. She tucked her little girl in and placed Regina's big teddy bear on the bottom of the bed. Cora leaned down and pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead and then she sat there for a minute watching Regina sleep. "I love you my darling." She whispered before finally standing up and walking out the room to leave Regina to sleep the busy day away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I bring you Christmas time a little early. I have been listening to Christmas songs to try and get a Christmas vibe to write this chapter and the next one so hopefully it has worked. I hope you enjoy excitable three year old Regina :-)**

* * *

It was the 20th of December and the annual Christmas party was being held at Grannies that night. practically everyone in town would be there like every year. Emma had spent the best part of an hour telling Henry to get ready but every time she peaked into his bedroom he was sat on the floor crouched over something. Emma walked over to Henry's bedroom for what felt like the hundredth time that night and leaned on the door frame looking in and seeing Henry in the same position he had been about ten minutes ago.

Emma sighed and walked into the room, running her hands through her blonde curls. "Henry what are you doing? We really need to get going. We are going to be late for the Christmas Party." Emma said as she walked over to Henry and sat down on his bed in front of him. She frowned as she saw various pictures strewn across the floor, some glue as well as glitter, pens and other decorations and three large books on the floor. "Henry what are you doing?" Emma asked.

Henry never looking up from what he was doing answered with. "I am making three photo albums."

"Why?" Emma asked.

Henry stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mother. "I am making a photo album each for Grandpa, Grandma and Mom. I have been takings lots of pictures since mom turned into a toddler and I thought it might be nice to create a photo album of the six months mom is going to be a toddler. I thought with this Grandpa, Grandma and mom could always remember the time they got together." Henry explained before going back to sticking a picture into one of the books.

Emma smiled at what Henry had told her. It never ceased to amaze her how caring and kind he was. "I think that's a great idea kid." Emma then shuffled off of the bed and sat down beside Henry. She glanced over the three books and smiled at the pictures of a toddler Regina dressed in a pink fairy costume, wand in hand, tiara on her head and grinning up at the camera. "Although you do realise your mom will probably kill you for some of the pictures."

Henry laughed a little. "Yea I'm counting on it but it will be worth it." Henry shrugged.

"So when are you going to give them these photo albums?" Emma asked.

"I was thinking the day after moms birthday. When she is a grown up again. I don't think toddler Regina would be that impressed but I know my mom would." Henry said.

Emma smiled and she ruffled Henry's hair. "Sounds like a plan kid but do you think you can stop for now so that we can go to the Christmas party? If you take your camera I bet you will get some cracking pictures there." Emma said standing up and brushing her hands over her black skinny jeans. She had decided on a simple outfit of black skinny jeans, red sparkling top and black heels that weren't overly high so she wouldn't be killing her feet.

"Yea sure." Henry shrugged and stood up from the floor. "I can finish this later."

"Regina Mills will you get back here!" Cora called as she ran after a very excited three year old Regina. She had been chasing Regina around the house for about an hour now. Regina may be small but she was fast and knew how to dodge her mother.

"You gotta catch me mommy." Regina giggled as she dodged past her mother and ran across the hallway, her socks sliding on the hardwood floor.

"Regina this is not a game. You need to go and get ready for the party.." Cora said making her way over to Regina slowly hoping it would cause Regina to just stand still. "If you don't do as mommy says then Santa is not going to be happy Regina…"

Regina gasped and looked at her mother. "But I want a horsey." Regina said.

"Well you better start doing as I say because if you don't Santa is not going to get Regina a horse." Cora said shrugging her shoulders. "Now are we going to go get ready for the party?" Cora asked holding out her hand. She had been putting off pulling out the Santa card but she had had enough of chasing Regina around the house.

"Yes mommy we go get ready." Regina said quickly diving over to Cora and grabbing her hand. Cora smirked and guided Regina upstairs and into her bedroom. It was only Regina who needed to get ready. Cora had gotten herself ready earlier having a feeling the very excitable Regina would take a while to get ready. Cora have chosen a dark blue dress that went to just below her knees with thin straps and had a sparkle to it. With the black patent heels she had found she thought she looked perfect. Her makeup done and her hair down with a slight wave to it she was happy.

"Now Regina did you decide what party dress you want to wear?" Cora asked as they walked over to Regina's walk in wardrobe.

"Yea mommy." Regina said walking over to her dresses. "My sparkly dress mommy." Regina said jumping up and down and pointing to the dress she wanted. Cora reached over and pulled out the dress Regina was talking about. The dress was very sparkly in deed with gold sequins covering it. with the layered skirt and a blue satin bow around the middle it was Regina's favourite dress and she had gone on about it for weeks when she heard about the Christmas party. Cora didn't really know why she had asked Regina what she was going to wear.

"Okay then Regina let's get you changed." Cora said kneeling down and placing the dress on the floor. She helped Regina get out of her leggings and top and then picked up the dress and pulled it on Regina. Cora buttons up the back and smiled as Regina twirled round.

"I'm like a fairy mommy." Regina said happily as she continued to twirl round in her sparkling dress.

"Yes well…I would say princess dear. Fairies aren't as good as princesses." Cora said."Right shoes Regina…"

"My gold sparkly ones." Regina said running over to her shoes and pulling out the gold sparkling pumps with a bow at the front and running back over to Cora. She sat down in front of her mother and handed her the shoes. Cora placed on a pair of white socks with a frill around the top and then helped Regina slip on the shoes. She gently pulled Regina up and looked at her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Cora smiled. "Now your hair Regina." Cora said standing up and taking Regina's hand guiding her out of the wardrobe. They walked over to Regina's bed, Cora grabbing the hair brush and some hair ties before sitting down on Regina's bed. Cora was just about to pull Regina onto her lap before Regina ran over to her small dressing table. "Regina what are you doing?"

"I want this in my hair." Regina said running back over to Cora and holding up the blue ribbon that matched he blue satin bow around the middle of Regina's dress.

"Alright." Cora said pulling Regina up onto her lap. Cora brushed through Regina's hair and then took a small about of it and tied it up so Regina's hair was half up and half down. She then took the ribbon from Regina and tied it around the hair tie and smiled as she brushed her fingers through the rest of Regina's soft brown hair with the gentle curl at the end. "Perfect my darling."

Regina shuffled off of Cora's lap and turned round to look at her mother. "We go now?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Let's get your coat on and then we can go." Cora said pushing herself up from Regina's bed. They walked down stairs and over to the coat stand. Cora got Regina's white coat with fur round the collar. She helped Regina put it on and then grabbed her black trench coat and put it on. Finally they were leaving for the party.

As they left the house Cora held out her hand for Regina to take and Regina skipped along beside Cora as they walked the short distance towards Grannies'. "Mommy is Santa really gonna be at party?" Regina asked.

Cora nodded her head. "Yes he will be sweetheart. Are you going to speak to him and tell him what you want?"

Regina frowned. "He got my letter right?" She asked and Cora smiled.

"Yes he got your letter but it might be good to speak to him and remind him of your letter." Cora said.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes I remind him mommy. Santa not forget I want horsey." Regina said firmly and Cora had to try not laugh.

"I'm sure he won't my darling." Cora replied.

They soon got to Grannies and as soon as they entered Regina ran over to Rumple. "Daddy!" Regina squealed excitedly and jumped into Rumples open arms.

"Hello my little princess." Rumple said hugging Regina tightly and kissing her cheek. He then placed her down and helped her take her coat off and placed it down beside his and Belle's. "Hello Cora." Rumple said with a slight nod as Cora approached.

"Hello…" Cora replied with a smile.

"Look Miss Belle. I all sparkly." Regina said twirling her dress making it sparkle more as the light hit it.

"Wow Regina! That is a lovely dress." Belle said as she crouched down to Regina's height.

"Mommy say I like a princess." Regina grinned.

"You are very much like a princess." Belle agreed.

"Daddy, Santa gonna be here." Regina said turning her attention back on her father. "I gonna remind Santa to get me horsey for Christmas. Just in case he not member my letter."

Rumple bit his lip trying hard not to laugh. "I am sure he won't forget Regina."

"No I remind him so he won't." Regina said determinedly.

"Yes but we need to remember and be polite don't we Regina?" Cora said and Regina in a small age rolled her eyes a little.

"Yea mommy I know." Regina said with all the sass in the world making the adults really want to laugh. "Oh Henry!" Regina said brightly as she saw Henry, Emma and Neal walk into the diner. "Hi Henry! Hi Emma." Regina said waving her hand as she stopped in front of them. "Hi big bro!" She said to Neal and held her fist up. Neal had recently taught her to call him big bro and also how to fist bump much to Cora and Rumples annoyance as Regina had spent a whole week fist bumping them constantly.

Neal gently bumped his fist against Regina's and grinned at her. "Hey little sis. Look at you all sparkly."

"I sparkly like princess. Mommy said so." Regina said proudly.

"You certainly are. Look you are beating Emma on sparkly. Emma only wore a sparkly top." Neal said rolling his eyes for effect making Regina giggle.

"Silly Emma." She giggled.

"Hey I couldn't out-do the princess could I?" Emma said shrugging her shoulders.

"Henry guess what Santa coming!" Regina said excitedly.

"No way!" Henry said acting excited for Regina. He already knew the truth about Santa and that the Santa coming here was none other than Belle's father Moe French with padding round his tummy and kitted out in a Santa costume and fake beard.

Regina nodded her head happily. "Yes he coming here to see us before Christmas eve!"

The party was in full swing, the grownups talking and drinking, the children running around and laughing, playing games and keeping themselves amused. the sound of jingle bells surrounded them and Ruby in an overly excited voice announced to them that Santa had arrived. Regina jumped up and down beside Cora clapping her hands gleefully as they watched the door waiting for Santa to appear.

The door swung open and in stepped the jolly old man (well Moe French dressed up very nicely) and he walked over to the chair that Granny had put out for him. "Form an orderly line if you want to speak to Santa." Granny said firmly and soon the children all piled over to line up and speak to Santa.

Cora crouched down to Regina. "You going to go over and speak to Santa sweetheart?"

"You come to." Regina said shyly.

"Why don't you come with me Regina?" Henry asked holding out his hand

Regina shook her head. "No want mommy…" Regina said and then glanced round to see Rumple. "And daddy."

Cora looked up at Rumple and he nodded his head telling her they should go. So they walked over to the line, Regina holding onto their hands. The line was quick to go down and when it was Regina's turn she hid behind Cora's leg and gripped on tight. "Regina aren't you going to go talk to Santa?" Cora asked looking down at her daughter.

"He look scary." Regina whispered glancing at the man in the chair. She had been excited about meeting Santa but as soon as she saw him she wasn't so sure if she wanted to. He may seem like a jolly man but what if he wasn't..

Rumple crouched down. "Regina Santa isn't scary. He is a nice man. I thought you were going to remind him about your horse?"

"You come too." Regina said looking at both her parents and they both sighed knowing Regina would go nowhere without them.

"Alright Regina we will come too." Rumple said so they walked over to Santa, Regina still hiding behind Cora's leg.

"Well hello there…" 'Santa' said happily. "Now you…must be Regina…" He said.

Regina gasped and looked up at the man, peering round her mother's leg a little more. "How you know my name?" Regina asked.

"I know everyone's names Regina." 'Santa' said.

Regina walked out from Cora's leg a little. "You get my letter?" Regina asked as she stepped towards 'Santa' a little more.

"I did Regina. I am sure I read something about a horse…" 'Santa' said.

Regina gasped and nodded her head stepping closer to Santa. "You did get my letter. I tell mommy you get it. And you member my horsey." Regina said happily becoming more comfortable around the man.

"Yes I remember. So have you been a good girl this year Regina?" 'Santa' asked.

"Yea I been good. Right mommy, daddy?"Regina said peering round at Cora and Rumple.

"Yes you have been darling." Cora smiled.

"Hey why don't we get a photo Regina?" Henry said as he went over with his camera.

"Okay." Regina smiled and held her arms up to 'Santa'. He loved Regina up and rested her on his lap.

"Grandpa, Grandma why don't you get in the picture." Henry said smiling at them. They both nodded and stood at either side. "Say cheese." Henry said as he lifted the camera up. They all smiled and Henry snapped the first Christmas family picture his grandparents and mother would have.


	14. Chapter 14

**Christmas time continues and here we ave an extremely excitable Regina. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Regina had been very excited that whole day. Cora had dropped Regina off at Emma's apartment needing to go and meet Rumple to organise getting Regina a horse. Regina had run rings round Emma and Henry and by the time Cora was back to pick her up they were both very tired, although Regina still seemed to have all the energy in the world.

Cora had gotten Regina home, given her some dinner and had now managed to get her into the bath. She had left Regina to play for a little bit while she went to sort a few last minute presents out but now she was back in the bathroom and helping Regina wash up.

"Mommy…" Regina said as she moved the bubbles around in the bath.

"Yes Regina?" Cora replied leaning over and grabbing the shampoo from the side of the bath.

"It my birthday soon right?" Regina asked leaning back into Cora's hands as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair.

"That's right Regina, after Christmas your birthday is soon." Cora said.

"I know what I want." Regina said.

"Oh do you?" Cora asked. "Close your eyes sweetheart."

Regina closed her eyes while Cora poured a cup of water over Regina's head to wash out the soap from her hair. "I want a kitty." Regina said happily as Cora reached over for the conditioner.

"You want a cat? I thought you wanted a horse Regina?" Cora asked with a slight frown.

"I do want a horsey but that for Christmas. I want kitty for my birthday." Regina said. "I want an orange kitty."

"An orange cat." Cora said laughing a little and Regina nodded her head. "Well I will have a think about it Regina."

"Okay mommy but I think it be a good idea to get kitty." Regina said looking at Cora with all seriousness.

"I'm sure it would be a good idea but like I said Regina I will think about it." Cora said washing the last bit of soap out of Regina's hair. "Alright Regina time to get out of the bath." Cora said standing up and getting the towel from the side. She held the towel out and Regina stood up in the bath. Cora then leaned over wrapping the fluffy towel around Regina and lifting her out of the bath.

"Mommy what time does Santa come tonight?" Regina asked as Cora dried her.

"I'm not sure Regina. Why?" Cora replied.

"Cause I think I should wait up for him and make sure he like the cookies we make." Regina said.

Cora smirked a little as she dropped the towel on the floor and leaned over to get Regina's fluffy snowman onesie. "You can't wait up for Santa Regina. Santa will come here when it's very late and for him to leave you some presents you need to be asleep." Cora tried to explain as she helped Regina into her onesie.

"But what if he not like the cookies mommy?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I am sure Santa will love the cookies we have made for him but if you want you could try one just to make sure they are going to be okay for Santa…" Cora suggested knowing what Regina had been hinting at all along. As soon as they had finished making the cookies earlier that evening Regina had not stopped asking if she could perhaps taste one.

"I think that good idea mommy. I don't want Santa to not like cookies." Regina said seriously and Cora tried her best not to laugh at her young daughter.

"Alright then, why don't we go and get some milk and a cookie and we can sit down and watch a couple of cartoons before we have to go up to bed?" Cora suggested holding out her hand for Regina.

"Okay mommy." Regina said happily as she placed her little hand into her mothers and happily skipped along beside her as they headed downstairs. Cora told Regina to go into the living room and turn on the TV while she went and got her a cup of milk and a cookie. She returned but stood in the doorway for a moment just looking at Regina. She couldn't help but notice how cute her little girl looked in her snowman onesie. She wished she had really taken Regina in the first time around. Regina looked round and gave her a toothy grin and patted the sofa beside her. "Look mommy Tom and Jerry on." Regina said excitedly. Henry and Emma had introduced Regina to the world of Tom and Jerry and she had fallen in love with the cartoon. Cora suspected this was perhaps where the idea of having a cat came from.

Cora walked over and sat on the sofa. She placed Regina's milk on the coffee table and gave her the cookie. She then pulled Regina onto her lap and brushed her hair and tied it into two plaits. She kissed the top of Regina's head and held her close. Regina shuffled a little and tried to reach over to the coffee table. "Can't reach milk mommy." Cora leaned over and picked up Regina's 'special' cup with a lid and a curly straw that she just loved. She handed it to Regina and Regina leaned back onto Cora's chest, half her cookie in one hand and her cup of milk in the other. Cora smiled as she heard Regina giggle. The time of Regina being little was running out and Cora hoped she would never forget the sound of her little girls giggling.

"Mommy can we get a mouse?" Regina asked.

"There I am going to have to draw the line sweetheart. It will be a no on the mouse." Cora said.

"Aw but why mommy? Jerry is a cute mouse and he is cool." Regina said with complete seriousness.

"Regina you do know that if we got a mouse it wouldn't be like Jerry? Real mice don't quite do all the things Jerry does." Cora said hoping if she said that it would put Regina off the idea of getting a mouse. Cora had a feeling the adult Regina wouldn't be particularly fond of a pet mouse.

"Wouldn't it?" Regina asked with a confused frown.

"No sweetheart. Why don't we perhaps stick to maybe a horse and a maybe a cat…" Cora said.

"Okay mommy." Regina sighed. She took the last bite of her cookie and she finished her milk, handing her cup to Cora once she had finished. "I think Santa will like cookies mommy. They yummy." Regina said and Cora smiled.

She kissed the top of her head. "I am glad Regina. Now why don't we go upstairs and get into bed? We can have a Christmas story before sleep."

"I guess." Regina said slipping off of Cora's lap. "Are you sure I can't stay up to talk to Santa mommy?" Regina asked as she walked up the stairs holding Cora's hand.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. Little girls need to be asleep if they want their presents." Cora replied. They walked down the hall and into Regina's bedroom. Cora helped Regina up onto her bed. She got her cuddly toy horse and tucked her in before picking up one of Regina's Christmas story books. "Shall we read 'The night before Christmas'?" Cora asked and Regina nodded her head happily. She snuggled down into her covers and gazed up at Cora as she started to read the story "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung on the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there."

"Who St Nic…Nic'las…" Regina asked.

"St Nicholas is another name for Santa sweetie." Cora answered.

"Ohh." Regina hummed.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads." Cora continued. She read the story with Regina interrupting every so often with questions but as she reached the end she glanced down at a sleeping Regina and smiled and whispered the last part softly. "But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight. "Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."" Cora closed the book and placed it down onto the bedside table. She fixed the covers around Regina and placed a soft kiss on top of her head before exiting the room, making sure to leave the door open a little in case Regina got up. She then went back downstairs to try and prepare all of Regina's presents.

* * *

Cora was awoken by a very excited Regina the next morning at half past four. Regina had bounded into the room, the door crashing against the wall and running over to the bed. Jumping up onto it and squealing. "Mommy wakes up. We needs to see if Santa been!"

Cora groaned and turned over a little to see the time and groaned even more when she saw just how early it was. There was no way they were getting up yet. "Regina it is far too early to see if Santa has been." Regina mumbled snuggling back into her covers.

"No mommy it not. Santa gots to have been now." Regina said bumping down on the bed and crawling over to Cora. She leaned over and patted Cora's cheek with her small hand, frowning as her mother's eyes remained closed. "Mommy wakes up."

"Regina darling, if you lie nicely in my bed for a little bit then we can go down stairs and see if Santa has been. But right now it is just a bit too early to go down stairs." Cora sighed turning onto her back and looking at her excited three year old.

"But I not tired mommy." Regina mumbled sticking her lip out a little.

Cora sighed and sat up a little, opening her arms for Regina to crawl into. She did so and rested her head on Cora's chest. "Why don't I sing you a song?" Cora asked.

"Okay mommy." Regina said cuddling into her mother.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Cora sang softly as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair. She glanced down and could see Regina rubbing her eyes and trying her hardest to stay awake. Cora knew all the little things that would work on Regina. "Silent night, Holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight. Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! Christ the saviour is born, Christ the saviour is born." Cora said watching as Regina's eyes fluttered closed and Regina held onto her a little tighter. "Silent night, Holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Cora sang softly as she felt Regina fall back to sleep. She kissed the top of her head and rested her head on top of Regina's as she let sleep take over herself for a little bit.

* * *

Cora got an hour of sleep before Regina was back to being wide awake and very excited. She had managed to get herself out of her mother's hold and had went back to jumping up and down on the bed. "Mommy can we Pleaseeeeee go down and see if Santa been? Pleaseeeeee mommy." Regina said sweetly.

Cora smiled, knowing there was no way she was getting Regina to stay in bed any longer. So she nodded her head and pushed herself out of bed laughing at Regina's very excited squeal of being allowed to go down and see what Santa had left. Cora pulled on her dressing gown while Regina quickly ran back into her room to get her cuddly toy horse. Cora met Regina at her bedroom and held out her hand for her to take.

They walked down the stairs, Regina practically jumping and Cora having to warn her to be careful a couple of times. As soon as they reached the bottom Regina let go of Cora's hand and darted over to the living room and gasped as she ran over to the Christmas tree and saw all of the presents underneath. Cora grabbed her phone and pressed to record wanting to video Regina's reaction of Santa having been. Cora had created snowy footprints and had made sure the cookies and carrots had looked like they had been eaten and the milk had been drunk. She wanted it all to look perfect for her little girl.

"Mommy Santa been! Santa been!" Regina squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly. Regina then ran over to the empty plate and glass they had left out. "Mommy look Santa like the cookies we make."

"So I see sweetheart." Cora smiled. "Why don't you go and see what Santa might have left you?" Cora sent her recording to Rumple and she then sat on the sofa and watched as Regina opened her presents. She got quite a few dolls, a kitchen play set, a dolls house, many dressing up outfits along with many horse things and minions. Regina seems to be over the moon with everything she had received that she hadn't even talked about or noticed the fact she didn't have a real horse.

A couple of hours had passed and Cora was cleaning up all the wrapping paper while Regina was trying to open half the boxes her toys were in. She had managed to break free a doll and had convinced Cora to get out the pram she had got and some baby accessories. She sat playing with those and Cora quickly went and made a quick breakfast and got Regina some juice. She let Regina eat it in the living room while she went and got dressed. Just as she was walking down the stairs she got a text from Rumple telling her he and Belle would be there soon so they could show Regina her surprise present that Santa had left for her at the stables.

Cora walked into the living room and smiled as Regina wrapped up her doll and placed her in the pram. "Regina sweetheart would it be okay to leave your baby for a little while so we can get dressed?" Cora asked.

"Yes mommy. My baby's name is Grace." Regina said placing a pretend bottle in the pram too.

"That's a lovely name honey. Right let's go and get dressed. Daddy and Belle will be here soon." Cora said.

"Henry coming too?" Regina asked.

"Yes sweetheart but not until a little later on. Everyone else will be round later." Cora said. She had organised to host Christmas since it was a special one this year. She took Regina upstairs and sat her on the bed, having already picked out her outfit of the day. She had picked out a red velvet dress with white tights and a white cardigan and Regina's black patent shoes with a bow. She helped Regina to get dressed and then one her hair, half up and half down tied with a red ribbon. "Beautiful my darling." Cora said kissing Regina's cheek.

"Thanks you mommy." Regina said curtseying making Cora laugh.

The door bell rang and they both went down stairs to answer it. As soon as Regina saw Rumple she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas daddy." Regina said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas princess." Rumple replied.

Regina then looked over to Belle. "Merry Christmas Belle." Regina smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too Regina." Belle replied.

"Come see what Santa brought me daddy and Belle. I gots lots." Regina said wriggling to get out of Rumple's arms. Rumple placed her down and let her drag him and Belle into the house and over to the living room.

"Wow Regina. You certainly did get lots." Belle said. "Your very lucky."

"I gots baby. She called Grace." Regina said wheeling the pram over to show Belle and Rumple. "And horsey and minion stuff and princess dresses."

"Wow. I can't wait to see it all but you know Regina I got a special letter from Santa." Rumple said crouching down to Regina's height.

"You gots letter from Santa?" Regina asked instantly hanging off her father's every word.

Rumple nodded his head and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded up. He unfolded it. "It says that Santa left some of your presents with me and there is a special one we need to go and find."

"There is? Where is it?" Regina asked staring down at the letter even though she couldn't really read.

"Well he left me a map so that we could help you find it. Would you like to go and find it before we open the other presents?" Rumple asked.

Regina nodded her head excitedly. "Yes please daddy."

"Well let's get your coat on then Regina." Cora said holding out Regina's cosy winter coat. Cora put on her coat and they all made their way out of the house. Regina held onto Cora and Rumple's hands as they walked down the street, Belle walking on the other side of Rumple. Rumple pretended to read the map he had got Henry to make for him and he lead them towards the stables.

"Okay Santa says we need to go in here Regina." Rumple said leading them into the stables. He looked around and saw the man who ran the stables and gave him a nod. He lead them over to one of the sections where a chestnut coloured horse rested. "Santa says your present is in here Regina." Rumple said leaning down and lifting Regina up. "There she is." Rumple said pointing to the horse.

Regina gasped and looked from Rumple to Cora. "Santa got me real horsey? He member that I want real horsey!"

"I told you he would darling." Cora said smiling at how happy Regina looked.

"She so pretty. What her name daddy?" Regina asked.

"Her name is Cassie. Santa thinks you will be very good at taking good care of Cassie." Rumple replied.

"I will daddy. I promise." Regina said happily.

Cora and Rumple smiled at each other. This is what they had imagined for Regina's first Christmas and although they still had much of the day to go the first part was already more perfect than they had quite imagined.


	15. Chapter 15

**More Christmas time in Storybrooke. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cora, Regina, Rumple and Belle were now all back at the mansion and Emma, Neil, Henry, Mary-Margaret and David had now all arrived to celebrate Christmas with them. Regina had shown off all her presents and had excitedly told everyone how her daddy had gotten a letter from Santa about a special present that was for her and revealed happily that Santa had indeed got her a horse for Christmas.

She had made Cora take a picture on her phone so that she could show off her new horse to everyone and she was now sat beside Emma making Emma look at the picture and telling her every detail of her new pet. "I is gonna make sure Cassie gets cleaned and gets lots of food too." Regina said shuffling closer to Emma so that she could look at the picture again.

"Well I am sure you will do a wonderful job at looking after your horse Regina." Emma said making Regina smile.

"I will Emma. I promise daddy I takes special care of Cassie." Regina said holding her head up high.

"Can I see your horse Regina?" Henry asked holding out his hand for the phone. Regina nodded her head excitedly, excited to be able to talk to another person all about her horse. She grabbed the phone out of Emma's hand and shuffled off of the sofa. She walked over to Henry holding up her arms for him to pick her up. He did so and placed her in the small space beside him knowing she would be able to fit and she handed him the phone.

"There my horsey Henry. Her name Cassie. She big horsey and she brown and look she got white stripe on her nose." Regina said happily pointing to the picture.

"Yea I see that Regina. She looks cool." Henry said.

"She is…cool…" Regina said frowning a little at the word but thinking it was a good word to use since Henry had used it. "I wanna go see my horsey. You wanna come see my horsey Henry?" Regina said shuffling to the edge of the sofa and jumping off.

"I'm not sure we will be able to Regina. I think dinner might almost be ready." Henry said hoping to stop Regina before the idea was fully in her head and he knew it wouldn't leave until she saw her horse.

"But I wanna see my horsey again. I go tell mommy." Regina said nodding her head and turning on her heel to leave the room. Henry sat back knowing somehow this was not going to end well. Meanwhile Regina had made her way through to the kitchen where Cora, Mary-Margaret and Belle were all preparing the Christmas dinner which was almost ready. "Mommy I wanna go see my horsey." Regina announced as she entered the kitchen.

Cora turned round to see Regina walking over to her looking very determined and knowing what she wanted. "Well sweetheart dinner is almost ready so we can't go and see Cassie just now." Cora reasoned as she turned back to the cooker and leaned down to open the oven door.

"But mommy." Regina whined a little and walked closer to Cora.

Cora gently pushed Regina back before she got her oven gloves, putting them on she reached in and pulled out the large Christmas turkey. She straightened up and placed the cooked turkey on top of the kitchen counter. "Regina please don't whine. We can go and see Cassie tomorrow but right now we are going to eat dinner." Cora said firmly.

"No! I wanna see my horsey now!" Regina huffed, frown on her face, stamping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest as she glares at Cora.

Mary-Margaret and Belle stood back and watched. They hadn't seen much of this side of little Regina. They presumed perhaps the early morning and the excitement were perhaps getting to Regina but then she could just be acting out because of her age. Either way it was a new thing for them to witness of little Regina.

"Excuse me Regina…" Cora said arching her eyebrow a little and turning to look at Regina who continued to just glare at Cora. "I have told you we will go and see Cassie tomorrow. We don't have time to go and see her again today."

"I wanna go see my horsey!" Regina huffed again, stamping her foot for a second time.

"And I have said no." Cora said firmly. "Now Regina I want you to stop this behaviour. If you don't you will be on time out and I don't think you will like being on time out while everyone else is having such fun."

Regina continued to glare at Cora. It seemed she was not ready to back down. The threat of time out not strong enough. She had got it in her mind that she wanted to see her horse and that was that. "No care 'bout stupid time out. Wanna see horsey."

"Regina I am warning you." Cora said trying to keep her calm. Regina was really beginning to push her buttons. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Regina. It wasn't often Regina acted like this.

"I wanna go see horsey!" Regina shouted stamping her feet again and leaning forward a little using her little hand to hit Cora on the leg. That was something Regina had never done before and that seemed to be the last straw for Cora as she looked up to see shocked faces on Mary-Margaret and Bella as well as Emma, Rumple, Neil and Henry who had all entered the kitchen after having heard a little of Regina's outburst at the beginning.

"Alright Regina that's it!" Cora snapped. She pulled off her apron and reached forward taking Regina's hand in hers firmly and beginning to walk out the kitchen. "Mary-Margaret, Belle if you wouldn't mind getting everything out to the table…" Cora said quickly turning to look at them.

"Of course." Mary-Margaret nodded.

"I'll help too." Emma added.

"Mommy let go!" Regina shouted trying to pull her hand out of her mother's grip as well as stamping her feet at her mother.

"No Regina. You had your chance. Your going for a time out." Cora said.

"No mommy." Regina cried and tried harder to pull her hand out of her mother's grip. As they were about to leave the kitchen her eyes landed on Rumple and she used her wide eyed puppy dog look as best she could to convince her father to help her out of the situation she had gotten herself into. "Daddy help." Regina said.

Rumple shook his head knowing he needed to stand by Cora on this one. His daughter had acted out and needed to know it wasn't right to do so. "No I won't help you Regina. I'm with mommy on this."

Regina cried as Cora pulled her out of the kitchen and across the hallway. She tired as best she could to break free of her mother but it was useless. Cora pulled her over to the stairs and she turned slightly lifting Regina up and placing her down on one of the stairs. "Right Regina I want you to sit here until I come and get you. I am really not happy with how you have acted." Cora said firmly giving Regina a look that she knew her mother was serious. "Do not move." Cora said pointing her finger at Regina who pouted, tears running down her cheeks. Cora then turned on her heel and walked over to everyone else who was bringing out all the food from the kitchen and placing it on the table.

"Are we sitting down to eat or are we waiting…" Henry asked motioning over to Regina.

"No no sit down and start. Regina will get to join us after her time out." Cora said. "leave a seat beside me for Regina."

Everyone sat around the table and Cora got Regina's booster seat placing it on the chair beside her. They all started to gather some food on their plates while Regina sat on the step, pouting and crying a little. She was not happy. She didn't like time out. It wasn't fun. She wanted to be at the table eating the yummy food. She didn't want to be left out. She sniffled a little and wondered if she went over to the table if it would be okay but then she remembered her mommy told her not to move. So she sat on the step staring down at her lap and every so often glancing up at everyone who was sat at the table.

They had all now started eating and were chatting every so often. Cora glanced over to Regina and she bit her lip beginning to feel extremely guilty for what had happened. She hated putting Regina on time out. She sighed and put her knife and fork down leaning back on her chair. Rumple looked over and frowned. "Are you okay Cora?" he asked quietly.

Cora shook her head. "I think I'm going to go get Regina." She said about to stand up but Rumple placed his hand on top of hers.

"Leave her for another minute. You have no reason to feel bad for what has happened if that is what is wrong." Rumple said. "Regina acted out and you needed to let her know that it wasn't right. The message is clearly getting to her. If she looked happy and kept getting off the step you would know it wasn't working. But look at her, she is upset about being left out from here and isn't moving. she is understanding what she done was wrong and she would miss out."

"I know I just…I hate it. I…I remembered what I would have done years ago. How I would have punished her before and it scared me…" Cora sighed.

"But you didn't do anything you used to do…you went with the appropriate way. She isn't going to hate you Cora. Believe me Cora. She will not hate you for this." Rumple said.

"Your sure?" Cora asked.

"Of course. She hasn't hated you any of the other times has she?" Rumple said and Cora shook her head. He gave Cora a smile before motioning with his head over to Regina. "Now go and get her. I'm sure she is desperate to get over here and get some food."

Cora returned Rumple's smile before standing up from the table and making her way over to Regina who was still sat on the step, sniffling and crying a little staring down at her lap. "Regina…" Cora said in a softer tone. She sat down on the step just below the one Regina was sitting on and she placed her hand on top of Regina's that were resting in her lap. "Do you understand why mommy put you in time out?" Cora asked.

Regina sniffled a little and nodded her head lifting up her arm to wipe her nose on the sleeve of her top. Cora quickly stopped her and dug into her pocket for some tissues and wiped her nose for her. "I not nice to mommy. I sorry mommy." Regina said quietly looking up at Cora, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright my darling. I forgive you." Cora said opening her arms up for Regina. Regina dived into Cora's arms wrapping her arms tightly around her mother. "I love you Regina." Cora said softly kissing into her hair.

"I love you too mommy." Regina replied holding on tightly. She then pulled away a little to look at Cora. "I have dinner now mommy?" Regina asked sweetly and Cora smiled at her.

"Yes darling you can come and have dinner now." Cora replied. She stood up and placed Regina down on the floor, holding out her hand for Regina to take. Regina did so and she let Cora guide her over to the table. Cora lifted Regina up onto her seat and she then picked up Regina's plate and gathered some food for her knowing what Regina would eat and what she wouldn't. She placed the plate back in front of Regina. She laughed a little as Regina licked her lips. "Does that look good Regina?" Cora asked.

Regina nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Yes mommy." She replied. Cora sat down and picked up her knife and fork. Regina watched her mother for a minute before picking up her child knife and fork and tried to copy her mother's actions in cutting up her meat, frowning in concentration. She frowned as the meat wouldn't cut. "Mommy won't work." Regina said holding up her cutlery.

"Would you like some help?" Cora asked and Regina nodded her head saying _Please mommy._

"You done very well trying to cut your meat yourself Regina. Well done you." Rumple said having noticed Regina trying on her own first. Regina gave her father a smile clearly feeling a more relaxed now rather than embarrassed by her outburst.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is a new chapter for you all. We are beginning to come to an end of toddler Regina. So if anyone has any requests of what they'd like to see from toddler Regina before she becomes an adult again do feel free to let me know. Also if anyone has an idea of anything they would like to see when Regina becomes an adult once again feel free to let me know!**

* * *

After their Christmas dinner everyone had moved back into the living room to relax. Henry had put on some Christmas music and they talked and played some games. Regina kept everyone amused for most the night deciding to put on a show and also making sure Henry took part in the show much to his embarrassment.

Regina was now dressed in one of her new princess dresses and was singing her best version of 'We wish you a merry Christmas.' "And a happy new year…" Regina sang loudly, waving her hands about and prancing around. Everyone smiled and tried as hard as they could to not laugh.

"Aw she is adorable." Mary-Margaret gushed and Belle nodded her head. Henry grinned as he videoed his young mother. He could not wait to see his mother's face when she was back to normal and watched this. He knew she would probably fry him but it was totally worth it.

Everyone clapped as Regina finished and she curtseyed. "Well done Regina that was wonderful." Cora praised and Regina grinned at her.

"I know more." Regina said excitedly.

"You do? Oh Regina sing some more." Henry said smirking as he continued to video her.

Emma looked over, laughing a little and shaking her head at the boy. She nudged him a little to make him look at her. "She is going to kill you when she goes back to normal." Emma laughed at him.

"Will be totally worth it to see her face." Henry said back quietly.

"I knows Away in manger." Regina said proudly.

"Alright Regina let's hear you them." Rumple said smiling at his young daughter.

Regina smiled and cleared her throat a little making everyone laugh a little. She then took a deep breath and started to sing. "Aways in manger, no crib for bed. Little lord Jesus lay down his head. The star in the bright sky look down where he lie. Little Jesus sleep on the hay." Regina sang.

"This is brilliant." Henry whispered and Emma rolled her eyes at him. She was sure he was going to regret this when his mother went back to normal. She knew Regina would get their son back for this.

"Think that all I know." Regina frowned not quite remembering any other part of the song.

"Well it was fabulous Regina." Belle said clapping her hands as everyone else clapped their hands too.

"Yes Regina you are very good at singing." Neil said leaning forward and holding out his fist to Regina. Regina grinned at him and excitedly bumped her fist against his shouting BOOM! Just like Henry had taught her.

Cora looked over at the clock and could see it was nearing Regina's bed time. She had thought about perhaps letting Regina stay up a little later since it was Christmas but she could see as she looked at Regina that she was tired, even if she was trying hard to hide her need to bed. "Okay Regina I think perhaps it is time to go upstairs and get our pyjamas on." Cora said pushing herself up from her chair and walking over to Regina.

"Oh no mommy I okay in my princess dress." Regina replied making everyone laugh a little.

"Regina little princesses need to get their beauty sleep you know…" Cora said hoping to persuade Regina into going to bed. She didn't want another drama like they had had earlier.

"I sleep in princess dress?" Regina asked holding out her dress and looking up at her mommy with wide eyes.

"If I let you sleep in your princess dress will you go up to bed now?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Milk first?" Regina bargained and everyone watched the mother and daughter in amusement.

Cora smirked a little nodding her head. "Alright then. Milk first." Cora replied. She left the room to go and get Regina's milk while Regina ran over to Rumple and jumped up onto his lap.

"Daddy you read me story please?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Yes I can read you a bed time story Regina." Rumple said. "You drink your milk up first and then we will go upstairs and have a story okay?" Regina nodded her head and then Cora came back in with Regina's sippy cup of milk. She gave Regina her cup and they all sat down chatting while Regina drank her milk, cuddling into her father and rubbing at her eyes. The excitement of the day had really gotten to the little girl.

Once she had finished her milk she held the cup up to Rumple. "I finish milk daddy."

Rumple took the cup off of Regina and handed it over to Cora. He then slipped Regina off of his lap. "Go and say goodnight to everyone Regina." Regina nodded her head and she went about everyone wishing them a goodnight and hugging everyone.

When she got to Cora she looked up at her mother. "I not hug you yet mommy. You come see me when daddy finished story." Regina explained.

"Okay sweetheart." Cora smiled.

Regina smiled back at her mother before turning round and walking back over to Rumple holding her arms up to her father. Rumple lifted Regina up and carried her up to her bedroom. He placed her down when they entered her bedroom and Regina ran over to her book shelf. "Oh this one daddy." Regina said pulling a book off of the shelf and running over to her bed where Rumple was now sat. "Gruff'lo child." Regina said handing the book to Rumple. She then climbed into her bed, gathering her baby doll, her toy horse and her minion and pulling the covers up before looking at Rumple expectantly for him to start the story.

So Rumple opened the book and started to read… As he turned the pages he kept glancing over at Regina and could see she was very close to falling asleep. She rubbed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to stay awake but it was proving harder and harder to the stubborn little girl. Rumple finished reading the last line of the story and closed the book over looking at Regina. "All done." He said softly before leaning over and placing a kiss to the top of Regina's head. "Good night my little princess." Rumple said before standing up.

"Daddy need mommy." Regina mumbled rubbing at her eyes.

"Don't worry I will send mommy up." Rumple said as he left the room. He walked back downstairs and into the living room. "The little princess wishes for your presence." Rumple says with a smile to Cora.

"Ah well I shall not keep her waiting too long." Cora replied pushing herself up from her chair.

"I wouldn't she will be asleep in minutes." Rumple said.

Cora nodded before leaving the living room and heading upstairs to Regina's room. She quietly walked in to see Regina cuddling in to her doll, horse and minion and all cuddled up in her duvet and blankets. She knelt down by Regina's bed and brushed some stray hair away from her face. "Goodnight my angel." Cora said and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Night mommy. Love you." Regina mumbled her eyes fluttering closed.

"Love you too my darling." Cora replied as she sat and watched Regina drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day and Cora and Regina were at the stables to see Regina's horse Cassie. The stable hands had spent some time showing Regina how to look after her horse and now they had let Cassie out into the field for a little while to give her some exercise. Regina had brought some carrots to feed Cassie who was stood at the fence. Cora had Regina in her arms and Regina was petting her horse and feeding her a carrot.

"She the best horsey ever mommy." Regina gushed as she leaned forward and kissed her horse.

Cora smiled as she reached forward and petted Cassie too. "She is lovely Regina. You are a very lucky little girl."

"Mommy, we come see Cassie every day?" Regina asked looking over to Cora.

"Yes we will need to so we make sure to take proper care of her." Cora said. Regina nodded and she shivered a little cuddling into her coat a little more. Cora seeing this knew it was time they left as they had been at the stables for quite a while now and it was getting colder. "Right Regina I think we should say goodbye to Cassie now."

"Okay mommy." Regina said and she leaned forward and kissed Cassie again. "Bye bye Cassie."

Cora smiled and she motioned to one of the stable hands. The young boy jogged over to them and Cora asked him if he would mind taking Regina's horse back inside. The young boy said it was no bother and started to lead the horse away. "Right Regina shall we head home and get some soup? We need to warm up a little I think."

"Sound good mommy." Regina said as Cora set Regina down and took her hand. "We watch a film when we go home?" Regina asked as they headed back over to the car.

"Of course we can sweetheart. What would you like to watch?" Cora said. They reached the car and Cora unlocked it and opened the door. She lifted Regina up and placed her in her car seat.

"I wanna watch…" Regina hummed out, biting her lip and frowning a little in thought. "Little Mermaid." Regina finally said as Cora buckled her in.

"Oh good choice Regina." Cora smiled and leaned over placing a kiss to the top of Regina's head. She then closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's side. She got in and buckled herself in, starting up the car.

"Mommy my music." Regina said swinging her legs and bouncing in her car seat. Cora nodded and leaned forward a little pressing play on the CD player. In seconds the first few chords of The Lion King's 'Hakuna Matata' started and Regina clapped her hands happily and started singing along swinging her head from side to side and making Cora laugh. "It mean no worries for the rest of you days. It our problem free, philo...sphy kuna matata."

The whole drive home was filled with disney songs and just as they were pulling up outside the mansion The Little Mermaids 'Under the sea' started and Regina refused to leave the car until it was finished. "The seaweed always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream bout going up there, but that is big mistake. Just look at world around you, right here on ocean floor. Such wonderful things around you, what more is you looking for. Under the sea! Under the sea!" Regina sang loudly and Cora laughed as she watched Regina singing and danicng as best as she could in her car seat.

"That is lovely singing Regina but I think we should head inside before it starts raining. You can sing all the songs when we watch the film." Cora said.

"Okay mommy." Regina said. Cora turned the car of and got herself out the car before running round to get Regina out. As they walked up to the house Regina asked. "Mommy can I be mermaid when I grow up?"

Cora thought about what answer she should give Regina. Before she would have shot the idea down telling Regina not to be stupid but this time she decided she would indulge Regina's innocence and let her believe that perhaps when she grew up she could be a mermaid. "You can be anything you want to be my darling." Cora replied as they entered the mansion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another chapter for you all. I have recently been writing quite a lot for this story so I am hoping to post a bit more frequently as I have a very time ahead of me with Christmas and all. Anyway I will let you all read :-)**

* * *

The New Year was finally upon them and Rumple had decided to throw a New Year's party at his house. The family had been invited along with a few others from the town. Belle had decorated the house, with some help from Mary-Margaret, Emma and Cora and of course Regina who had made her very own special decorations to hang. Food had been prepared, a mixture of food from Granny as well as Belle's homemade things.

The party was in full swing, drinks were flowing, music was playing and everyone was chatting and having fun. Regina was dressed up as Cinderella. It was the typical costume from the Disney movie. It was a bright sky blue, with puffed out white strapped sleeves and white detailing along the front and glittering silver stitching. She had decided on wearing her glittery silver shoes and had made Cora tie her hair up in the best resembling way to Cinderella.

She had spent most of the night dancing around pretending to be the princess at the ball and singing all the songs from the movie, entertaining all the people at the party and letting Henry take lots of photos and videos, more than happy to perform. "Okay Regina why don't you sing another song?" Henry suggested with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know no more Henry." Regina huffed beginning to get bored of the game they were playing. "Wanna go get food now."

"Aw Regina one more." Henry tried but he had a feeling he was going to lose this one.

"No want food Henry. Later." Regina replied and she turned on her heel and made her way towards the kitchen where all the food was.

Henry rolled his eyes and turned off his camera. "She really is a proper little princess." Henry mumbled.

"Oh just wait until I tell your mother you said that behind her back." Neal said making Henry jump.

"You wouldn't dare." Henry said narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Try me." Neal smirked.

"I am sure there are many things I could say to her about you that would result in the same ending…" Henry said knowing he would win this one.

"Fair point." Neal nodded and Henry laughed. "Although she will kill you when she sees all of that."

"I know but it is worth it." Henry shrugged and Neal laughed.

Regina made her way into the kitchen, skipping along and humming to herself. She looked around and saw Cora stood leaning on the counter talking to Mary-Margaret. Regina skipped over to her and pulled on Cora's dress trying to get her attention. "Mommy…Mommy…Mommy…" Regina said trying as hard as she could to gain Cora's attention. "Mommy…Mommy…Mommy…"

"Regina hold on sweetheart mommy is talking." Cora said not looking down at Regina.

Regina frowned at her mother not liking that fact she was not getting the attention she wanted. She was hungry and she couldn't reach the food. "Mommy…Mommy…I'm hungry mommy." Regina said pulling on Cora's dress a little more. Cora leaned down lifting Regina up all the while still talking with Mary-Margaret. "I'm hungry mommy." Regina repeated as she patted Cora's shoulder.

Cora turned to look at Regina who now had fluttering eyelashes. "What would you like Regina?" Cora asked.

"Cake." Regina grinned and Cora laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Not cake yet Regina. I will get you a plate of food. Why don't you go and sit at the table." Cora said.

Regina shook her head and rested it on Cora's shoulder. "No mommy wanna stay with you." Regina mumbled.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone's getting tired." Mary-Margaret said and Cora nodded her head.

"I not tired. I stay up and see fireworks. They on TV so they not scary." Regina said rubbing her eyes and letting out a little yawn. Cora leaned forward and picked up a sausage roll handing it to Regina. "Thanks you mommy." Regina replied and bit into it, her head still resting on Cora's shoulder.

Cora knew Regina was not going to last much longer and she knew she was going to have to try and convince Regina to go upstairs to her bedroom in Rumple's. Either that or she carried her around until she fell asleep in her arms and carried her upstairs. She was thinking the latter was the best idea as Regina was not for convincing now. Rumple walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Cora with Regina in her arms. He walked over to them and he leaned over kissing he top of Regina's head.

"Are you okay my little princess?" Rumple asked with a smile.

Regina nodded her head and Cora answered. "I think we have a very tired little princess."

"I not tired." Regina insisted, still rubbing her tired looking eyes. "I stay up late mommy. Wanna stay up late like big girl."

"Regina you are still a big girl even if you go to bed early." Cora said softly.

"No bed early for babies." Regina frowned. "I no baby. I a big girl so I stay up late and see fireworks on TV."

Rumple laughed a little. "You are a big girl my princess but if you are tired then you are tired."

"But I not tired daddy." Regina huffed out. She really didn't understand why all the adults seemed to insist she was tired. How many times did she need to tell them that she wasn't? "I hungry." Regina said looking back to Cora. "And I want cake."

"Well cake would certainly waken you up." Rumple said under his breath.

"And that is why no cake." Cora replied to him with a serious look on her face. She then looked back to Regina. "You already had some cake sweetheart. Remember daddy said you can take some cake home with you. Now why don't you and I go upstairs and read a story? Just while we wait for the fireworks to come on the TV." Cora tried to reason.

"Okay mommy." Regina sighed.

* * *

Regina never made it to the ringing in of the new year. Half way into her story with Cora she had finally given into sleep. She was not best please when she woke up the next morning to find this out and Rumple had tried to make the best out of the situation by showing Regina a video online of the fireworks at New Year but she wasn't impressed at all.

So Cora had decided to try and cheer Regina up she would take her to see her horse Cassie. They had went home and got changed before heading to the stables. She had gotten Regina to help clear out Cassie's stable and brush Cassie as well as feed her. They then took Cassie out for some exercise and Regina jumped around the horse excitedly.

"She so pretty mommy." Regina gushed as she skipped happily beside Cora.

"Yes she is my darling." Cora smiled.

"I wanna ride her mommy. Can I? Please?" Regina asked with pleading wide puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I'm not sure sweetheart. I need to maybe get you signed up for some horse riding lessons first." Cora said.

"Aww." Regina whined a little. "When I get lessons?" Regina asked.

"I will look into it very soon Regina." Cora said. She had no idea how she was going to work her way around this one. She wanted to get Regina some lessons but then she knew there was no point getting her a lot of lessons as the time of her being a toddler was coming close to an end. They only had a month left before they were to turn her back and she knew this month was going to go by very quickly. "Regina what would you like to do for your birthday?" Cora asked trying to diver Regina's attention from horse riding lessons.

"Erm…" Regina hummed out, biting her lip and frowning in one of the cutest ways Cora was sure she had ever seen. "I want…I not sure mommy. What can I have?" Regina said.

"You can have whatever you want my darling. We can invited everyone over to our house or we can go to Grannies for dinner or we could ask daddy if we can go to his house. Whatever you want you can have." Cora said. She wanted to make this birthday special. As special as it could ever be.

"I want birthday at our house mommy. With lots of dec'rations like princess and lots food too." Regina said happily.

"Then you shall have that my princess." Cora smiled.

"And kitty?" Regina asked with fluttering eyelashes.

Cora laughed to herself. She had thought Regina had forgotten about her request for a cat. She had not mentioned it since Christmas Eve and Cora had deliberately not mentioned it since. "Are you sure you want a cat Regina? That will be a lot to look after. A cat and a horse."

"I can do it mommy. I big girl. I can look after kitty and horsey." Regina said insistently.

"Okay Regina. We will just have to wait and see." Cora said.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Cora and Rumple were out buying some gifts and decorations for Regina's birthday party that was to be held in a week's time. February first was nearly upon them and Cora and Rumple had no idea what to feel. They were happy for their time with their little girl but then they couldn't wait to see the adult version of her once again.

Regina was with Emma, Neal and Henry while Cora and Rumple were out shopping. Henry had suggested they play monopoly to keep Regina entertained. Emma and Neal were in the lead, Henry trying as hard as he could to stay in the game and Regina beginning to struggle to stay in the game. She rolled the dice and Henry helped her count to where she needed to go. She landed on a square and Neal jumped up rubbing his hands happily. "Oh you landed on one of my houses Regina. That will be one hundred please." Neal said holding his hand out.

"But all my money almost gone." Regina whined as she looked at the little amount she had left. "I no like this stupid game!" Regina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh Regina it's okay. Here why don't I give you some money." Henry said.

"No. It stupid game. No want to play anymore." Regina huffed out with a glare and hit the board causing it to flip and fall to the floor.

"Regina…" Neal said firmly. "That is not good. You don't do things like that just because you are losing the game."

Regina just glared at him and sat back in the chair keeping her arms crossed over her chest. Emma placed her hand on Neal's arm. "Neal she is only little. It maybe wasn't the best game to play with her." Emma reasoned. "Why don't we try a different game?" Emma suggested.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"Erm…I'm not sure…Why don't we draw some pictures. I bet you are good at drawing Regina." Emma said. "Would you like to do that?"

Regina slowly uncrossed her arms and nodded her head. "Yes I wanna draw picture." Regina said.

"Okay I will go and get some paper and pens." Emma said pushing herself away from the table to go in search of some pens and paper.

"Before we draw any pictures I want you to help me clear this game up Regina." Neal said firmly.

"But I wanna draw." Regina whined a little.

"And you can but first you help me clean up." Neal said.

"Okay." Regina sighed and she slipped down from the chair and started to collect some pieces of the game that had fallen. She handed them to Neal who sorted everything back into the box. Once they were finished he leaned down a little and held out his fist to Regina in a sort of thank you and all is forgiven way. "Thanks little sis." Regina looked from Neal and then to his fist and then smiled a little. She bumped her little fist against his. He then opened his arms up and Regina jumped into his arms and hugged him. He had really grown to love his little sister and he hoped whatever bond they seemed to have made with her as a three year old would continue when she turned back into an adult.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is a chapter for you all. Now long until Regina turns back into an adult again. I have thought up a sequel to this story which I think I will start once this one is finished but I will make sure to let everyone know when that is. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Cora and Regina walked into Granny's diner, Regina excitedly jumping around wanting her hot chocolate. "I want marshmallows on top mommy. Please please pleaseeee." Regina said pulling on Cora's coat and giving her the best wide puppy dog eyes she had ever seen which made Cora laugh.

"Yes you can have marshmallows darling." Cora replied as she leaned on the counter.

"Yes!" Regina said her arm shooting up in victory. Cora laughed again and then she leaned down lifting Regina up and placing her on the stool at the counter.

"Now if you are going to sit up here you need to stop jumping around Regina. You don't want to fall do you?" Cora said.

"No mommy I no want to fall. I sit nice like a big girl." Regina said seriously.

Cora smiled and she leaned over kissing the top of her daughters head. "Good girl." She praised.

"Good afternoon Cora. Can I help you?" Ruby asked as she walked over to them behind the counter.

"Hey Ruby!" Regina said happily waving her hand at the young woman.

"Hey Regina." Ruby laughed waving her hand in the same enthusiasm. "What are we going to have today?"

"Hot chocolate with lots and lots of marshmallows please." Regina said sweetly and she leaned on the counter, copying her mother's actions as best she could.

"I think we will stick to just a few marshmallows." Cora said and Regina frowned a little at that. She didn't think that was a good idea at all. "And I will have a coffee please." She then looked to her right to see a stack of blueberry muffins on the counter. She licked her lips a little and decided perhaps halving a blueberry muffin with Regina would be fine. "And we will have one of those blueberry muffins too." She said.

"Oh yummy!" Regina said rubbing her hands together making the two women laugh a little.

"Coming right up." Ruby said before turning on her heel to go and get her order.

Cora then pulled out the stool beside her and looked around the diner to see who was in. She was just about to sit down when her eyes landed on Belle sat in a booth alone staring into her coffee cup. She felt sorry for the young woman. She knew Rumple was out of town with Neal collecting a present for Regina and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Belle had wanted to go to but Rumple hadn't quite managed to figure out a potion to ensure Belle would not lose her memories so she had had to stay back. She bit her lip for a moment deciding whether to go over to the young woman or not. She hadn't really talked overly much to the young woman, always seemingly avoiding her when she could but she knew Regina had formed a good relationship with her so decided maybe she should try. "Regina come on. We are going to go and sit in a booth." Cora said holding her arms out to Regina to help her off of the high stool she was sat on.

"Aw but mommy I like sitting here." Regina said looking up from the colouring in she was doing that Granny had given to her.

"I know sweetheart but look Belle is sitting over there all alone and mommy thinks we should go over and give her some company." Cora said.

Regina looked over and indeed saw Belle sitting at a table on her own. She smiled and suddenly thought the idea of moving seats wasn't so bad. "Okay mommy." Regina replied and she let Cora help her down off the stool. "Get my colouring mommy." Regina said before running over to where Belle was sat. "Hey Miss Belle!" Regina said happily and she climbing up onto the seat beside her. "Me and mommy coming to sit beside you since you on own." Regina explained to the woman.

Belle looked up to see Cora stood at the end of the table placing Regina's paper and crayons down. The older woman gave her a smile before slipping into the opposite seat. Belle wasn't quite sure what to say. She hadn't really spoken that much to Cora. Little conversations here and there. The most she had talked to her was at Christmas and even then Mary-Margaret had been there and done most of the talking. "Hello." She said quietly.

"We thought you looked a little lonely. Didn't we Regina?" Cora said. Regina nodded her head but didn't take her eyes off her paper, biting her tongue in concentration as she tried to stay in the lines. She was a very precise child. "I know that Rumple is out of town at the moment so…"

"Yes. He called this morning. Said he should be back tomorrow evening. He managed to get what he was looking for." Belle replied.

"That's good. I'm not quite sure why he felt the need to leave town for it after all that is what magic is for." Cora replied with a smile. "But anything for little Princess I guess."

Belle nodded her head. "Oh yes." She said with a smile.

"So have you been enjoying your peace and quiet? Sometimes it can be nice to have the house to yourself." Cora said.

"The first night was nice. I relaxed a little and read a book but after that I have just felt a bit…" Belle said.

"Lonely?" Cora added.

Belle nodded her head again. "Yes. It must sound silly but I'm not quite sure what to do with Rumple not around. God I sound so foolish."

"No you don't. I get it. When I don't have Regina around I'm not quite sure what to do with myself. It's nice at first but after a while you miss them too much and you have no idea what to do." Cora said.

"Yes. That's exactly it." Belle replied. "I suppose I can go to the library after this. Keep myself busy in there but I kind of done that yesterday and I don't think there is much else to do in the library."

"Well why don't you come with Regina and I? We are going to do a bit of shopping. I was planning to get Regina some things for…well you know when she gets older." Cora suggested and whispered the last part to Belle.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude on your time…" Belle hesitated a little.

"You wouldn't be. You could help me a out a little. I want to make sure I have some presents that she would like the day after." Cora said in a hint towards Regina becoming an adult again. "Regina would like it too. Wouldn't you Regina?"

"Yes you come with us Miss Belle. You can tell mommy why I need kitty." Regina said.

Belle laughed a little. "And why do you need a kitty?" Belle asked the little girl.

"Because they cute." Regina said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh I see." Belle said. "Well I can try and convince your mommy but I'm not sure if I will be able to."

"I sure you will if you keep trying." Regina said seriously.

Cora rolled her eyes and laughed a little at her daughter. "Well that's settled then. We will have our drinks and head off."

* * *

Cora, Regina and Belle were now walking around one of the clothes stores in Storybrooke. Cora was looking at some silk blouses that she was sure adult Regina would like while little Regina was beginning to get bored. This was not what she thought shopping would be. She trailed behind the two women as they talked and looked through the clothes.

"What do you think of this one?" Cora asked as she held up a dark purple silk blouse.

"Oh yes I think she would very much like that one." Belle said with a nod.

"Perfect. Well we have three blouses and a couple of skirts. That should be enough for now shouldn't it?" Cora asked.

"I think so." Belle replied. So they walked up to the counter with Regina trailing behind them.

"Mommy I bored. Wanna go see the kitties." Regina whined as she leaned against her mother's legs.

"Okay Regina. Just let me pay for these and then we can go and have a look at the cats in the next store." Cora said. She paid the woman behind the till for the items and took the bags. "Come on then Regina." Cora called and Regina hurried after her mother with Belle behind her.

"Come on Miss Belle. We go see kitties now." Regina said reaching behind her and pulling on Belle's hand.

They walked next door to the pet store and as soon as they were in Regina ran to the back of the store where the cats were. She jumped around from cage to cage in excitement looking over all the cats. "I promised her that if she was good we could come in here." Cora said to Belle as they slowly walked down the aisle to the back of the store where Regina was. "Also I wanted to get her in here to see which cat she liked best."

"Oh? So you are going to get her a cat then?" Belle asked with a smile on her face as she watched Regina crouched by one cage and talking to the cat inside it.

Cora nodded her head. "I was thinking of it yes. She seems desperate for a cat and I don't want to disappoint her." Cora said with a sigh.

"And what do you think adult Regina is going to think about having a new pet cat?" Belle asked looking over at Cora.

"I am hoping she will like it as much as little Regina does." Cora said with a slight smile. "But I am not entirely sure. I have a feeling she may not be overly happy at first but will come to love the cat in the end. Regina has always been very fond of animals no matter how much she may deny it when she is an adult she still very much is fond of them. I think a little kitten could worm it's way into her heart."

Belle laughed a little. "You are probably right. It will be fun to watch I am sure."

"Oh I am banking on it." Cora laughed too. They reached Regina who was now crouched in front of another cage where a ginger kitten with faded black stripes over its back was right up to the front, it's paw one Regina's small hand.

"Hello little kitty what you name?" Regina said happily and then turned a little to look up at her mother and Belle. "Mommy look. This kitty look like tiger." Regina said.

"So it does Regina." Cora said crouching down beside her. "Do you like this one?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes kitty so cute!"

Cora smiled. She then stood up and walked over to Belle. "Would you mind keeping her distracted while I go talk to the man?"

"Of course I don't." Belle smiled and she took Cora's place beside Regina.

Belle kept Regina effectively distracted with the kitten while Cora spoke to the man who run the pet store. She had found out that the kitten Regina had fallen in love with was twelve weeks old so was old enough to go home with them. She had also found out it was a girl and she knew Regina would be please with this. She explained to the man that it was Regina's birthday in four days time and that she wanted to wait until her actual birthday to give her the kitten. The man had told her that was fine and that she could keep the kitten here until that day. She was please and she paid the man for the kitten and told him that she would buy all the necessary accessories on the day of taking the kitten home.

Cora then wander back over to Belle and Regina with a smile on her face. She could not wait to see Regina's face when she saw that she had a kitten. "Alright Regina I think you need to say goodbye to the kitten now. Why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"But what it kitty get lonely mommy? I don't want kitty to be sad." Regina asked with a sad look on her face. She didn't want to leave the kitten. She wanted to stay and play with the kitten and hopefully convince her mommy to let her take it home.

"I'm sure the kitten will go and play with its friends Regina. Come on." Cora said.

Regina sighed and she moved away from the cage looking back at the kitten the whole time, she wanted to argue with her mother more but somehow she knew it wouldn't be a good idea and would not get her what she wanted today. Cora smirked a little and Belle stood up to walk beside her. "So you got it?" She asked quietly and Cora nodded her head. "She will be pleased."

"Oh I have no doubts about that." Cora smiled. They all walked out of the pet store and Regina held onto Cora's hand as they walked down the street.

"So Regina are you looking forward to your birthday?" Belle asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Mommy say we can make it fit for Princess. That right mommy?" Regina asked looking up at Cora.

"Yes that is right Regina." Cora confirmed.

"We gone have lots of food and dec'rations and cake!" Regina told Belle happily.

"Oh that does sound good. And what kind of cake are you going to have?" Belle asked.

"Minion cake." Regina grinned. "And gone have jam in cause I love jam."

"Now how did I not guess you were going to have a minion cake?" Belle asked making Regina giggle a little. "It certainly sounds like it is going to be the best birthday party ever."

Regina nodded her head happily. "Yes mommy say she gonna make it that just for me."

"And with a little help from daddy I am sure it will be just that." Cora added on. She couldn't leave Rumple out of the organising. He had been trying very hard to make sure that Regina's small birthday party in the house would be the best it could be. It was just going to be family and close friends but he was making sure it was the most spectacular party it could ever be.

"Oh yes. Rumple is trying very hard to make it so." Belle said. "I have never seen him so hyped up about something. He was nowhere near this hyped about out New Year's party." Belle said.

"Yes he does seem awfully hyped on it doesn't he? I think he is even more excited that Regina is if that is possible." Cora said with a laugh.

"I would agree with you there." Belle laughed back. She had enjoyed spending the afternoon with Cora and Regina and found herself really beginning to like the older woman. She had feared the older woman, never sure whether she should get close to her or not but that afternoon she had started a bond with her and she knew even when Regina was an adult she would be around the older woman anyway. Rumple had no desire of losing Regina again. They were family and it was nice that she could feel that they would get along, of course as well as families do get along.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a little update for you. Regina's fourth birthday has arrived! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The big day had arrived. It was Regina's fourth birthday. Cora had been up early (even earlier that Regina which really was early) and had been decorating the house with pink, purple and blue banners, streamers and balloons. As she stood back in the foyer and looked around her at all the banners saying 'Happy Birthday', the streamers hanging here there and everywhere and the balloons all around the rooms she thought that perhaps she had gone a little overboard on the decorations but she wanted it to be perfect for a little girl.

She then walked through to the kitchen. She had laid out all the food on baking trays, the cupcakes she had made that morning were sat on the cooling rack along with the jam sponge cake she had made for Regina's birthday cake. All she needed was to decorate it. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out all the icing ingredient she had bought and went to work making a minion cake. Henry had printed out a picture for her to copy so that she could make it just right.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches to the cake she could hear movement from upstairs and tiny feet padding their way across the floor. Cora smiled and she finished up the icing of the cake and put everything away. She then wiped her hands on a dishcloth and walked out of the kitchen just in time for Regina coming down the stairs, dragging her cuddly toy horse behind her and rubbing one of her eyes. She looked very cute in her pyjamas. The bottoms were red and white stripped and were skinny fit, yet with Regina's small and skinny legs looked massive on her. The top had red and white stripped sleeves and on the front in the middle was plain white and wrote on it in black writing was ' I love mommy' the word love in red writing and then in smaller writing beneath it was written 'and she loves me'. When Cora had seen them she just had to buy them.

"Good morning my little princess." Cora said softly and Regina looked up at her with big wide eyes, her messy brown hair just adding to her cuteness.

"Morning mommy." Regina said and then looked around her. It took her a couple of minutes to finally dawn on her that it was her birthday. Cora waited and watched Regina as she looked around her and then finally realised what was going on. "It my birthday!" Regina said excitedly.

"Yes it is darling. Happy Birthday my big girl." Cora said crouching down and holding her arms out to Regina. Regina ran over to Cora and jumped into her arms wrapping her arms around her mother. "Oh you are so much bigger than you were last night I am sure of it." Cora said as she pulled away and Regina giggled.

"I not that big mommy." Regina said still giggling.

"Do you like your decorations?" Cora asked and Regina nodded her head happily.

"Yes mommy I do. They proper princess dec'rations?" Regina asked.

"They are my darling." Cora said and kissed the top of Regina's head. "Now mommy has some presents for you." Cora said standing up and taking Regina's hand in hers.

"Oh pressies!" Regina jumped up and down excitedly and let Cora lead her through to the living room. On the coffee table sat five presents, a couple big boxes and the rest smaller. Cora knew there probably wasn't much point buying Regina more toys since this was her last day as a toddler but she didn't want Regina's birthday to pass without it. The kitten…well that would come later. Rumple was picking that up for her, as well as all the accessories she had written down on a list for him. Regina ran over to the table and then turned round to look at Cora. "Mommy why pressies not under tree?" Regina asked in confusion.

Cora walked over to Regina and sat down beside her. "Oh Regina presents only go under a tree at Christmas time. When it is your birthday presents are just given to you." Cora explained.

"Aw." Regina shrugged and then turned back to her presents. She opened them all up receiving some minion things, a couple of things for her horse and also a colouring book and pens since she seemed to be so into drawing and colouring. Regina was so happy with all the gifts and she didn't even mention that there was no cat. "Thanks you mommy. I love them all." Regina said and she wrapped her arms around her mother again.

"You are most welcome Regina." Cora smiled. She then looked up at the clock. It was nearing twelve o'clock and everybody would be turning up for the party soon. "Why don't we go and get you ready Regina? Everyone will be here soon for your party."

"Okay mommy." Regina said and both she and Cora stood up and Cora took her hand to lead Regina up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Cora walked over to Regina's wardrobe and walking looking around to see what Regina could wear. Regina had many party dresses. "What party dress are we thinking Regina?" Cora asked as she looked through all of the dresses.

"I see mommy," Regina said holding her arms up to Cora. Cora leaned down and lifted Regina up, settling her on her hip and they looked through the dresses together. "Mommy I want the blue dress cause blue my favourite colour." Regina said pointing to the dress that she wanted. Cora pulled it out and held it out looking at it.

It was a light blue short sleeved dress with white flower lace over the top to compliment it. A thin gold sparkly ribbon around it tied with a bow. It was a lovely dress and perfect for Regina. So Cora set Regina down and got Regina some underwear and a pair of white frilly socks as well as her gold sparkly shoes to complete the outfit. Cora then turned to Regina to see her undressing herself. "Do you think you can dress yourself Regina?" Cora asked as she placed the clothes down on the floor beside her.

"Yes mommy I big girl now." Regina said.

Cora nodded and she sat back and watched as Regina carefully dressed herself. She was so proud of her girl and although she was sad that this was her last day with her little toddler she couldn't wait to see her big girl all grown up again.

The doorbell rang and Regina excitedly ran across the foyer to go and answer it with Cora right behind her. Cora opened the door to reveal Emma, Neal and Henry with Mary-Margaret and David behind them. "Happy birthday kid." Emma said as she walked into the house.

"Yea happy birthday Regina." Henry said giving her a hi-five.

"Thanks you." Regina grinned.

Neal walked in and held out his fist to Regina. "Happy Birthday little sis." He said and Regina grinned at him and bumped her fist against his shouting BOOM!

Cora rolled her eyes. "I really wish you hadn't taught her that." Cora muttered.

"Don't worry she will forget about it soon enough." Neal smiled.

Mary-Margaret and David wished Regina a happy birthday and walked into the house letting Cora close the door shutting out the coldness of the day. They then all walked into the living room and gave Regina her presents. She opened them and thanked everyone for them. The door bell rang again and Cora knew this time it would probably be Rumple with Regina's extra surprise from her. Regina was just about to run to get the door but Cora stopped her.

"Regina why don't you show Henry how your new toy works and I will get the door." Cora suggested.

"Okay." Regina shrugged and she grabbed Henry's hand and dragged him over to her new toy.

Cora walked out of the living room and over to the front door. She opened it to reveal Rumple and Belle. "Hello…in you come out of the cold."

"Hello Cora." Rumple said stepping into the house. Belle gave a nod and a smile and walked in after Rumple. "Where is she?" Rumple asked.

"She is in the living room showing Henry how one of her new toys works." Cora said. She then looked down to see the cat carrier in Rumples hand. "You got her." Cora smiled and held out her hand to take the carrier. "Thank you. Regina is going to love this."

"No problem. Let's just hope grown up Regina will love it." Rumple said with a smirk.

"Oh I am sure she will." Cora smiled back. "Come lets go and see her. I know she is excited to see you." Cora said motioning for Rumple and Belle to follow her. They walked into the living room and Cora hid the cat carrier behind her back. "Regina your father and Belle are here." Cora said.

Regina looked round and grinned. "Daddy!" Regina squealed and ran over to Rumple jumping into his arms.

"Happy Birthday princess." Rumple said softly kissing the top of Regina's head.

"Happy Birthday Regina." Belle said giving Regina a smile as Regina reached out and pulled Belle into her and Rumple's hug.

"Thanks you." Regina said sweetly.

Rumple placed Regina down and pulled out a long green box. "I have a special birthday present for you Regina. A present you need to be very careful with."

"What is it?" Regina asked in excitement as she look down at the box. Rumple opened the box to reveal a gold heart shaped locket. "Wow it so pretty daddy. That for me?" Regina said.

Rumple nodded his head. "Yes my princess. This is for you from me and Belle." Rumple said. He then gently pulled the locket out of the box and held it up to Regina. He opened the locket up to show her the picture he had placed inside it. It was a picture of everyone at Grannies Christmas party. "I have put a picture in it to. This way you know your family is always there for you."

Regina smiled as her father. "I love it daddy. Can I wear it now?" She asked.

"It might be a little big for you but yes you can wear it. just remember and be very careful with it okay?" Rumple said as he moved to place the necklace on Regina.

"I will daddy. I look after it." Regina said placing her small hand on the locket.

Rumple stood up and Regina then turned on her heel to go and show off her new present. Cora leaned over to Rumple. "That was a lovely gift Rumple. A gift she can hold onto."

"That was the plan." Rumple said with a smile.

Cora smiled back at him then cleared her throat. "Regina mommy has another gift for you." Regina gasped and ran back over to Cora, clapping her hands and jumping up and down .Cora crouched down slowly and brought out the cat carrier from behind her back. "This present is also something you will need to take special care of."

Regina gasped and crouched down even more to look into the cat carrier."You got my kitty!" Regina said and was quickly trying to open the door of the carrier to get to the kitten.

Cora nodded her head. "Yes. Remember and be careful Regina." Cora said as Regina lifted the kitten out of the carrier and held her up.

"It little tiger kitty. She so cute." Regina gushed and everyone laughed a little.

"Aw nice one Grandma." Henry said happily as she sat down beside Regina to look at the kitten. "What you gonna call her Regina?"

"Tiger cause she look like tiger." Regina said cuddling the kitten close to her. The kitten let out a little meow and hit Regina's face with her paw making Regina giggle. "Silly tiger."

* * *

Cora was in the kitchen clearing up. Everyone else had gone home, all except Rumple who was going to stay over to spend the last night with Regina as a toddler. Cora sighed and sniffed a little as she put away the last of the dishes.

Rumple walked into the kitchen. "Regina is calling for you. She insists that you wash her hair…" Rumple said but stopped as he noticed Cora was crying a little. "Cora what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to the woman.

"Oh nothing I'm being silly." Cora waved him off and wiped at her cheeks and eyes. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow that is all. I want to have bonded with Regina but I am scared that this wasn't enough for her to try and forgive us."

"Oh Cora. I understand how you feel but we have done everything we could to try and give Regina the best six months of her life. I want more than anything to keep Regina in my life and I hope we have done enough for her and by her." Rumple said. "Don't worry. I have a feeling we won't be losing our daughter any time soon."

"You think?" Cora sniffed a little. Rumple nodded his head. "Okay…" Cora said and wiped at her cheeks again. "I guess I'll get up there and help Regina with her hair. Can you feed tiger?" Cora said.

"I cannot believe she named the at tiger." Rumple said rolling his eyes at the name.

"I am sure Regina will feel the exact same way tomorrow." Cora said with a laugh. She walked out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs and into the bathroom where Regina was sat in the bath, bubbles surrounding her. "Oh wow. You have a lot of bubbles in there Regina."

"Daddy said I could have as much bubbles as I wanted." Regina said.

"I'm sure he did." Cora muttered. She walked over to the side of the bath and knelt down picking up the shampoo and pouring some into her hand. "Alright Regina head back. Let's get this hair washed." Regina done as she was told while Cora washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner. Once she was finished she got the towel from the side and got Regina to stand up. She wrapped the fluffy white towel around her and lifted her out of the bath. She helped Regina get dry and tickled her a little making Regina giggle. Oh how she loved to hear her little girl giggle.

Cora then helped Regina into her nightie, which was pink with little red love hearts all over it. "Will we go down stairs and get some milk before we go to bed?" Cora asked. Regina nodded her head and held her arms up to her mother. "Oh are we not able to use those little legs." Regina gave her mother a cheeky smile and shook her head. Cora laughed and she leaned down lifting Regina up and balancing her on her hip. She walked downstairs with her and into the kitchen where Rumple was. "Could you get Regina some milk in her cup?" Cora asked giving Rumple a look that told him to add the potion to it. It was time to give it to Regina. Rumple nodded and Cora turned on her heel and walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She sat down on the sofa with Regina on her lap and cuddled into her. She turned the TV onto cartoons and Regina clung to her mother as she watched them. Rumple then came into the room and sat down beside Cora and handed Regina her milk. "There you go princess."

"Thanks you daddy." Regina said and then started to drink her milk. Cora and Rumple looked down at Regina then up at each other. This was the last night they were going to have with the little baby girl. It was a sad night but they couldn't wait to see their grown up girl again.

* * *

Cora and Rumple stood in the doorway of Regina's bedroom watching as she slept. Once Regina had fallen to sleep Cora had used her magic to turn Regina's bedroom back to how it was six months ago. She returned all of adult Regina's clothes and had packed all of little Regina's clothes away. She then waved her hand over Regina and changed her into an adult night gown thinking it would be best for when she woke up.

As they watched Regina they saw her appearance beginning to change as he went through the years. "What age is she now do you think?" Rumple asked as he looked at an older Regina but she was still young, fresh faced and innocent looking. She was more the Regina he had known. He guessed she wasn't far off the age where he had first met her.

"I think she looks about sixteen there." Cora said quietly. "She really is beautiful isn't she…" Cora said with a smile on her face.

"Yes she is." Rumple replied. He then looked over at Cora tearing his eyes from Regina for just a moment. "Are you ready for the talk in the morning?"

"Not really but I'm kind of looking forward to it." Cora said.

"Me too." Rumple replied and then they stood and watched Regina for a little longer until the potion had finished its work and Regina was back to her adult self. They then wandered away to bed to try and get some sleep before the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do apologise in the delay of updating but with Christmas things have been very busy. I do hope everyone has had a good Christmas and Santa spoiled you!**

* * *

Once again Cora found herself up at the crack of dawn only this time she wasn't the only one. As she walked into the kitchen she jumped as she saw Rumple sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in his hands. She gasped and held her hand to her heart. "Rumple you scared me." She said as she walked further into the room and over to the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing up?" He said.

"Presumably the same reason you are doing up. I couldn't sleep." Cora replied and got the milk out of the fridge to put into her coffee. She put the milk back into the fridge and walked over to Rumple sitting down on a stool beside him. "I have tossed and turned since we went to bed. Just thinking about Regina I guess."

Rumple nodded his head but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a bit just staring into their cups of coffee. They were quite sure why they were so nervous. Maybe it was because six months ago Regina wanted nothing to do with them. She was angry at them, hurt by them, would hardly speak to them. They had lived such an amazing six months with Regina and they were scared things might go back to how they were before. Rumple sighed and looked down at the steaming hot brown liquid in his cup. They both jumped as they hear noise above them and they knew they were about to find out whether Regina was willing to bond with them or not.

* * *

Regina groaned as she felt herself waking up. She stretched and looked around the room, registering where she was. She then shot up in bed and looked down at herself. She reached up and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. She then quickly shuffled to the side of the bed and slipped out looking around her. Her bedroom was back to normal. Everything was back to normal height again. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"I'm a grown up again." Regina whispered as she stared at herself. She had to admit it was good to be back to normal. She really hadn't realised just how much hard work being a toddler could be at times. Her eyes then landed on the golden locket hanging around her neck. It was a much better fit not she was an adult again. She placed her hand on it and smiled a little. She gently opened it and looked down at the picture inside. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her and she looked at it, her cheeky toddler self grinning up at the camera. She closed the locket over again and then turned on her heel and walked across her bedroom and over to the door. She got her dressing gown and pulled it around herself. She then opened her bedroom door and peeked out looking down the hallway. She then took a few steps out, straightening her posture and holding herself up.

She walked to the top of the stairs and peered down. She could hear her mother and father talking down stairs. She was nervous about seeing them. What did she say to them? Where did they go from here? She took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs looking around her as she did so. Her mother had left the decorations all up and it made her smile. As she reached the bottom of the stairs a little ginger kitten with black stripes ran up to her and pawed her feet. Regina looked down and grinned at the little kitten. "Well hello there tiger." Regina said quietly as she leaned down and picked the kitten up gently. "Do you still recognise me?" She asked the kitten and smiled as the kitten pawed her nose. "I'll take that as a yes then."

She then turned towards the kitchen and slowly walked over, holding the kitten in her hands. She took another deep breath before peeking in seeing her mother and father sat on stools at the kitchen island with coffee cups in their hands.

"I probably should have taken the birthday decorations down shouldn't I?" Cora worried her bottom lip. "I'm not sure if Regina will like all the fuss."

"Oh Cora I don't think Regina is going to bother about that. I am sure she will have a lot more on her mind than birthday decorations." Rumple replied.

"Oh I know she will but I should have…" Cora sighed.

Regina smiled a little. Her mother was worrying over the little things. "I like that you left them up." Regina said making both her mother and father jump a little. She walked further into the kitchen and over to the opposite side of the kitchen island. She placed the kitten on the counter and leaned on the counter too looking at her mother and father.

"You do?" Cora asked.

Regina nodded her head. "It reminds me more of what you done for me over the last six months." Regina replied. "I…well I wanted to say…Thank you I guess…" Regina said with a frown as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say and how she should say it.

"It sounds weird you saying that properly." Cora said with a watery laugh.

"Would you prefer if I said thanks you?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cora and Rumple laughed a little and Rumple shook his head. "It doesn't sound the same now you are an adult."

Regina laughed a little and then looked down at the kitten sat on the counter looking up at her. "When you first came to me with the whole idea of turning me back into a toddler for six months I thought you were delusional but now…now I think…" Regina said trailing off trying to find the right words."I think it was a wonderful idea and just what we all needed. Six months ago I had no idea what to feel towards the both of you or how to process everything that was going on. You had just gotten your heart back and were completely different from what I was used to…" Regina said looking towards Cora. "And you…" Regina said directing herself to Rumple. "I found out you were my father and I guess it was just too much for me to take so I…I pushed myself away from you both, I put my walls up and acted as if I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Regina we understand why you did that and we in no way blame you for doing that." Cora said. "We felt overwhelmed too. I was feeling things I had not felt in years, or things I had never felt."

"And I was learning about a daughter I never knew I had. I was shocked to find out you were mine. Shocked and hurt by the way I had treated you in the past. What I had put my own daughter through." Rumple said.

"You didn't know I was yours…and that is why I am choosing to put that behind us…along with you mother. I want to put our past behind us. Over the last six months you have given me some of the best childhood memories I could ever ask for. You both spoilt me rotten and cared for me and…it was just everything I ever dreamed of." Regina said, tears welling up in her eyes. "And mother I'm sorry for the times I was a brat."

Cora laughed a little and wiped her eyes. She had found since she got her heart back she had become quite emotional very easily. "That was not very often." Cora replied.

"Yes but it happened." Regina shrugged. "And I know you didn't like having to punish me but…you done it without making me fear you. I never hated you for what you done to show me how I was acting was wrong."

"See…told you." Rumple said nudging Cora.

"Are you really pulling out that 'I told you so' card?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow and Regina smiled at her mother and father getting along so well.

Rumple rolled his eyes and looked back over to Regina. "We loved every minute with you Regina."

"So did I…apart from when I was sick of course…but all the rest of the six months was good." Regina said with a smile.

"Yes…I don't remember you being that against medicine before…" Cora said with a slight frown.

"Really? You don't remember my nanny leaving because I bit her when she tried to give me some kind of medicine when I had the flu back in the Enchanted Forest." Regina said and Rumple laughed a little at that. Now having seen Regina as a toddler he could really picture that happening.

"Oh…" Realisation dawning on Cora. "That is why she left us. Henry handled that nanny. Me and her didn't quite see eye to eye." Cora said.

Regina smirked and then dropped her gaze down to the kitten again. She moved her hand over the soft fur of its back. "It still might take me some time to get used to all of this…you understand…it's not going to just become this amazing family or anything…I still need time to work things out. Being a toddler I never questioned anything but as an adult it's different." Regina said glancing up at Cora and Rumple.

"We understand that Regina. We aren't going anywhere." Cora said.

* * *

Later on that day Henry burst through the door, entering the mansion at great speed with Emma and Neal behind him. "Mom!" He called and ran to the kitchen looking for her.

Regina came out of her office dressing in a bright blue dress that clung to her figure perfectly. She wore black patent leather heels and a blazer over the top, the sleeve cutting to her elbow. "Hello Emma…Neal…" Regina said giving them a slight smile not sure what to say to them.

"Regina." Emma smiled. "You look more like your old self."

"I feel more like my old self." Regina replied. She then looked over to Neal. She had bonded with him when she was a toddler but were things the same now? Yes he was her big brother but now she was older did things change. She stood awkwardly.

"Come here you." Neal said and pulled Regina towards him. Regina stumbled a little and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and Regina slowly wrapped her arms around him. "No matter how old you are your still my little sis." Neal said as he pulled away from her and Regina smiled at him. He then held his fist out to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea…that's not happening." Regina said.

"Aw come on. Don't tell me you have gotten boring now your old." Neal said jokingly to her.

"I am not old." Regina threw back. "And I am not boring. I am just not as immature as you are."

"Oh hello miss Sassy." Neal smirked and nudged her.

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Henry then walked out of the kitchen his eyes landing on Regina. "Mom!" He shouted happily and ran over to her. He skidded to a halt right beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's so good to see you. I mean adult you."

Regina laughed. "It's good to see you to Henry." Regina replied and kiss the top of his head. He really had grown over the six months. "I do hope Miss Swan hasn't stuff you up with junk food while I have been a toddler."

Henry shrugged. "Mostly but she did try to cook."

"Thanks for that kid." Emma laughed.

"Sorry." Henry said. "Where's tiger?" He asked.

"Oh she is up in my bedroom claiming a bit of my bed. It seems she thinks she will be sleeping in my bed." Regina replied and Henry smirked.

"I knew you'd be soft for the kitten." Henry said.

"I am not soft with her. She will not be sleeping on my bed." Regina replied. She then looked down to see something under Henry's arm. "What's that?" Regina asked.

"Oh these are for you, grandma and Grandpa. Where are they?" Henry said.

"They are out in the garden." Regina replied.

"Alright come on." Henry said taking Regina's hand in his and dragging her out towards the garden. When they got outside they saw Cora and Rumple sat at the table. "Hey grandma and grandpa."

"Hello Henry. Enjoying having your mother back I see." Cora said with a smile as Regina stumbled out after Henry.

Henry nodded and walked over to an empty seat and sat down putting the three photo albums on the table. "I have something for all of you. Mom sit down." Henry said pointing to the empty seat. Regina did as Henry said. "Over the past six months I have been taking lots of photos because I wanted to make you each a photo album so that'd you would always remember what had happened." Henry explained as he handed each one of them a photo album. "I made each one your own, added certain things to each to make them more unique."

Regina opened up her photo album and smiled as she saw a picture of herself and her mother. She turned each page smiling more and more at each picture she saw. "Aw this is lovely Henry. Thank you." Regina said softly with a smile. She turned another page and saw a picture of her three year old self dressed up in a fairy costume, tiara on her head and wand in her hand. Cora had landed on the same page and she laughed. "Aw Regina you look so cute in that one." Cora gushed.

"Yea thanks mother." Regina muttered and Neal laughed.

"Look at the little cutie." Neal said and pinched Regina's cheek.

She slapped his hand and gave him a warning look. "I dare you to do that again. I may be your little sister but I could still whip your ass."

"Language Regina." Rumple said.

Regina rolled her eyes and Henry smirked at his mother being told off by her father. It was so funny to watch. Neal just laughed. "Wait until you see the videos." He said.

Regina's head shot up at that with wide worried eyes. "What?!" Regina asked. "What videos? Who took videos?" Regina asked and then looked to Henry. "Henry Daniel Mills you better not have videoed me!"

"Oh Regina you were adorable. You have nothing to worry about." Cora said patting Regina's hand.

"I may have taken a few videos…" Henry said biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Yea a few hundred." Emma laughed.

"What?! Where are they?" Regina asked.

"Somewhere…" Henry said slowly.

"Henry Daniel Mills I want those videos!" Regina said desperately thumping her hands on the table.

"Well I want doesn't get mother…" Henry said with a shrug and a slight smirk. Both Emma and Neal had to try very hard not to laugh.

"Henry." Regina whined.

"Are you sure you have grown up as you still sound very much like the toddler you were?" Henry asked with an innocent look on his face.

Regina glared at him and threw herself back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "You use any of those videos to embarrass me and I will get you back."

Henry laughed. "How can you get me back?"

"Two can play at that game Henry. Hidden somewhere in this house is a box full of photos and videos of you when you were younger. if any of those videos are shown out with this house I will make sure those photos and videos are shown all over town." Regina said.

Henry and Regina stared at one another for a moment and then Henry smirked and held out his hand to her. "Well played." He said and Regina smirked back at him and shook his hand. "I promise those videos shall not be shown out with this house. I shall make sure to get them to you."

"Good." Regina said with a nod. "I taught you well by the way." Regina said as she glanced back down at her photo album.

"That you did mom." Henry said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic New Year! Here is my first update of 2016!**

* * *

Henry walked through the house feeling happy to be back. He had enjoyed the last six months with his mom as a toddler but he had also missed her and had missed staying at his house. He walked into the living room to see Regina sat on the sofa, her legs tucked under her and watching Tom and Jerry. He smiled and walked further into the living room flopping down onto the sofa alerting Regina to his presence.

"So being a kid for six months has rubbed off on you then." Henry said nodding towards the TV.

"It seems so. I guess being a toddler for six months and constantly wanting to watch cartoons doesn't exactly wear off quickly. I had a sudden urge to watch Tom and Jerry and then the TV changed." Regina replied. "I have to admit I still love it as much as I did as a toddler."

"It's awesome that's why. If you had given it a proper chance before you would have realised that!" Henry said and Regina laughed a little.

She settled back a little and rolled her head to look at Henry. "You have grown since I last saw you."

"You saw me yesterday." Henry said.

Regina smiled. "I mean since I last _saw _you. Six months ago saw you." Regina said. "You look so grown up Henry." Regina placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over him softly.

"So have you." Henry grinned and Regina laughed.

"I should hope I do." Regina replied.

"How are things with grandma and grandpa? Have you forgiven them?" Henry asked.

"Yes…I'm forgiving them and giving them a chance. It still might take me a little while to get used to but I am giving them a chance." Regina replied. They then both heard a meow below them and Regina pushed herself up to see her little kitten standing at the sofa looking up at her. "Well hello there cutie." Regina said leaning down and picking the kitten up.

"It is so cool that grandma got you a kitten. Although I was sure you were not going to be happy about it. You always told me I couldn't get a pet." Henry said.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I know but look at her. Look at those big cute eyes. How could you resist? And she looks like a tiger." Regina said happily running her fingers over the kittens fur, the kitten purring happily on her lap. "You aren't scarred are you? Having seen me as a toddler…and been older than me for six months…"

Henry shook his head and laughed a little. "No I'm not scarred. It was kinda cool. You were quite cute and very funny."

"I was funny?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. You sang like all the time and liked to show off. You were definitely not shy. What was super funny was when grandma had to tell you off and put you on time out. That was kinda weird to see too." Henry said.

Regina blushed a little. "Remind me…how many people saw an outburst?"

"You were pretty good to be honest. It never really happened around other people. The only one time was…"

"Christmas." Regina said finishing Henry's sentence as the memory hit her. She brought her hand up and smacked her forehead in embarrassment. "I insisted that I needed to go and see my horse and you were to come with me…"

Henry nodded his head. "Yes and when grandma said you couldn't you were not happy. You even hit her. I think everyone was surprised at that one."

"Oh god." Regina groaned as she rested her head back on the sofa. "I wasn't allowed dinner until I finished my time out."

"Yea…I think grandma felt really guilty about that one." Henry said.

"She needn't have. She was right to do what she did. No child likes time out. You certainly never did." Regina replied.

Henry nodded his head and his gaze fell to the TV. "Hey can we go see your horse? You haven't seen her yet as an adult."

Regina smiled. "Yea. Just let me get changed." She said as she handed the kitten over to Henry and pushed herself up from the sofa.

* * *

Henry and Regina were now at the stables with Cora. Rumple had had to go into the shop and Regina had insisted that Cora join them. Cassie seemed to know Regina even if she was an adult now and this made Regina smile. She fed a carrot to her and petted her nose. "Good girl." Regina said. "I cannot believe you both got me a horse and a cat. You really did spoil me rotten."

"Well we wanted to give you everything we could. We wanted you to be happy." Cora said.

"And you wondered why I started throwing tantrums at you." Regina smirked.

"Oh you didn't throw that many tantrums. Just the odd one here and there." Cora shrugged. She hadn't stopped looking at Regina the whole time they had been out. Regina was now dressed in tan riding trousers and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back off of her face and Cora thought she just looked beautiful.

Regina turned slightly catching her mother staring at her. She frowned a little and tucked a piece of hair that had escaped behind her ear. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Regina asked.

"No reason…you just…you look beautiful." Cora said and Regina blushed a little.

"Mom…" Regina said slowly.

"You called me mom…"

"Yea well you are my mom." Regina said frowning.

"You haven't called me that since you got older. You have always called me mother." Cora said.

"Oh…sorry…" Regina started but Cora stopped her and shook her head.

She reached up and placed both her hands on both of Regina's cheeks. "No don't apologise. I like it." Cora said softly.

"Okay…Mom." Regina replied with a small smile which Cora returned. Cora then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's forehead.

"Hey mom can I ride Cassie?" Henry asked breaking through Cora and Regina's moment. Regina cleared her throat a little and pulled away from her. She turned on her heel and walked over to Henry. "Can I please? Your here so I'll be fine."

"Yes of course you can Henry." Regina replied. Maybe it was going to be as hard as she thought to bond with her mother.

* * *

After the stables they all went home. Regina got changed again out of her riding gear and back into the dress she had been in earlier than morning. She then decided to go out for a walk around the town. She had asked Cora to look after Henry wanting a little time on her own. She pulled her coat closer to her as she walked along the street looking around her as she did so.

She found herself stopping outside of Rumple's shop. She looked up at it and then found herself walking in. The bell above the door tingled and Rumple looked up from behind the counter with a smile as he saw Regina walking in. "Hello Regina." He said.

"Hello…" Regina said. She still found it hard to call him her farther. Over the last six months she had done nothing but call him daddy but now she wasn't quite sure what to call him. It was still a little weird to her.

"Are you alright?" Rumple asked her as he leaned on the counter a little.

Regina bit her lip a little as she walked through the shop, glancing over the objects he had on display. "Yes I'm alright. I was just out for some air and found myself here." Regina replied. She stopped as she saw a cuddly toy Mickey Mouse in one of the cabinets.

Rumple watched her and smiled as he saw her stop there. "When you grew up it found its way back here." Rumple said as he walked round the counter to where Regina was stood. He leaned down and lifted the toy Mickey Mouse from the cabinet and held it out to her. "You can have it back if you want it. I did give him to you after all."

"Really?" Regina asked with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Of course. I know how much you loved it." Rumple said.

Regina took the toy from him and held it close to her. "Thank you." she said softly as she looked down at it. "Dad." She added on quickly. She hadn't been sure if it would sound right but she found it actually sounded quite nice.

Rumple smiled at Regina calling him dad. He liked it. It sounded good. "You're welcome." He replied. The word princess almost slipped past his lips but he stopped himself. He had a feeling Regina wouldn't be too keen on being called princess any more.

"I wasn't sure whether to call you dad…or father…or I used to call my father papa when I was younger." Regina said as she started to walk around the shop again. "I don't think papa or daddy would be appropriate now." she said turning to look back at Rumple.

"Dad is good. I like that." Rumple replied.

Regina nodded. "Good…" She said.

"I presume you wouldn't want me to call you princess any more…I am sure you have grown out of that now…" He said and Regina breathed out a laugh.

"I think I might have grown out of it yes." Regina replied. "But if we're alone you could maybe call me it…you know every so often…" Regina shrugged. "I wanted to say thank you for the locket. I know I said it yesterday but I don't think my toddler self really understood just how much it would mean to me. It is lovely and I do truly love it."

"You are most welcome. I had a feeling you would like it." Rumple said.

"You clearly know me better than I thought you did." Regina smirked. "I was thinking I was going to invite everyone round for dinner tonight…I guess celebrate my growing old once more and I was wondering if you and Belle would like to come over?"

"I would love to…and I know Belle would love to as well. We will be there." Rumple said happily.

"Good." Regina smiled she then turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "Be there by seven…" She said with one last smile before walking out of the shop.

* * *

After dinner Henry had revealed that he had brought all the videos he had recorded while Regina had been a toddler. Regina had tried to convince her son just give her the videos and then they needn't talk about them ever again but Neal had other ideas and being the big brother wanted to wind his little sister up.

"Henry why don't you put one on. Let's remind everyone what cute little Regina was like." Neal smirked.

Regina turned round and glared at her brother. "Stop encouraging him. I wouldn't push me you have no idea what I am capable of." Regina warned pointing her finger at Neal.

Neal just continued to smirk at her. "That would be more threatening if I didn't know you so well now and I hadn't seen you as a cute three year old for the past six months."

"You might be my brother but I will still kick your ass." Regina threw back.

"Regina what did I say last time." Rumple frowned.

"Yea yea watch the language." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes making both Emma and Henry laugh a little. Regina turned round and eyed Henry again. "Henry give me the videos."

Neal stood behind Regina and gave Henry a little wink before he quickly moved round Regina crouched down a little and lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift making Regina squeal and everyone else in the room laugh. "Quick Henry out one of the videos in." Neal laughed.

"Neal put me down!" Regina squealed as he spun around a little with her in his arms. "I swear to god Neal."

"It's alright dad will help me out right?" Neal said as he looked towards Rumple.

Rumple held his arms up in mock surrender. "Sorry but you're on your own now. I wouldn't be going against her."

"Neal put me down." Regina whined a little as she hit Neal's back.

"I will put you down if you promise not to do anything to me." Neal said.

"I can't promise that." Regina huffed.

"Well you will just have to stay where you are." Neal shrugged.

"Dad tell him to put me down." Regina whined.

Henry laughed as he watched them and leaned over to Cora. "They really aren't acting their age."

Cora laughed. "They had a lot of time to catch up on. I think Neal will be annoying Regina quite a bit to get the whole annoying big brother out of his system."

Henry nodded with a smile and pressed play and a little Regina appeared on the TV. Neal shifted Regina on his shoulder and he helped her down. They both looked over to the TV and Regina watched as the little version of herself sat on the floor a tea set perfectly set out and dolls and teddy bears sitting around her. She was talking to them and pouring out 'tea' into cups. She smiled a little as she watched. "I liked to take videos when you were playing with your toys. I thought it was kinda cute. You talked to them as if they were real."

"All children think their toys are real." Regina said as she stared at the TV. The video then switched and Regina was now dressed in a princess dress and was dancing around the living room while singing. Regina laughed a little and she sat down on the sofa beside her mother, never taking her eyes off of the TV. "I done that a lot."

Cora nodded. "Yes you did. You were a performer that's for sure."

"That's just a nice way of saying a show off." Regina replied and Cora laughed at that.

"You were cute." Neal said nudging her.

"Were?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda creepy if I think you are still cute." Neal shrugged.

"Good point." Regina replied. They all sat back and watched as the video switched again and then once that video was finished Henry put on the other one. It went through a couple of scenes before showing Regina at Granny's Christmas party at the diner. Regina smiled as she saw her with her mother and father talking to Santa and how her confidence seemed to grow and her shyness disappear. "Thank you." Regina said and she placed her hand on her mothers.

"What for?" Cora asked.

"Everything." Regina replied and leaned into her mother a little more and she continued to watch some of the moments of her childhood over the past 6 months.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I have a plan for a sequel for this story for when I finish it so I will keep you updated!**

**Also I have a few stories in the mix (now I have a couple of my other stories having ended or ending) and I would like to see what some people might like to see next. I still have my OQ college story that I did wan to start before but I hadn't quite got all the details sorted so there is still that one. Or I have an EvilCharming story, college based again with David Charming coming from a very rich family and wanting to rebel against them meeting the lovely Regina Mills who will be the one to help him. Or I also have had another idea recently from personal things and from watching a film. The idea is about Regina being diagnosed with early on-set Alzheimer and what the struggle would be for not only herself but for others around her.**

**So yes those are my ideas and I would appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on what you might like to see next. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Three months had passed and things were going great. Regina was continuing to bond with her mother and father, as well as her brother and she supposed her step-mother Belle but she still felt a little awkward around her. Henry had seemed to spring out more and more embarrassing photos and videos of her which she effectively warned him that she was getting closer and closer to getting the boxes filled with his baby pictures and videos and showing them to everyone in town. Even the ones of him potty training. It was effective and he had given her most of what he had much to Neal's annoyance.

Things were going great. That was until one morning when Regina woke up feeling not quite right. She waited a moment trying to let herself wake up. Her head was aching, thumping as if someone was playing a drum in her head over and over and over again. Her body ached and she groaned not liking the start of this morning. Her stomach was twisting, the nausea setting in and she knew she needed to get up from the bed before she was sick all over it. So she pushed herself up groaning at the effort of the act and she stood up from the bed. The room spun a little and she stood trying to settle her head.

"Regina…"

She heard her name but she didn't want to call back. It would hurt her head and she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would be sick. Her hand flew to her stomach and she knew she needed to hurry no matter how dizzy she might feel. So she quickly made her way across the room and into her ensuite bathroom, shoving the door open so that it banged against the wall. Hurrying over to the toilet she lifted the lid and the seat just in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach into it.

"Regina?" Cora called again as she opened the door of her daughters room. She was sure she had heard movement from Regina's room. She waited for a minute and then heard the retching from the ensuite bathroom. "Regina are you alright?" Cora asked as she walked further into the room and into the ensuite bathroom to see Regina leaning over the toilet retching. Cora walked over to Regina and she knelt down beside Regina an placed her hand on her daughters back rubbing it soothingly as she scooped up her hair and held it from her.

"Thank…you…" Regina breathed out through retching. She waited for a couple of moments before reaching up and flushing the toilet. She then pushed herself away from the toilet. Cora moved backwards giving Regina some room as she leaned against the wall.

"I'd ask again if you are okay but clearly you're not. Were you feeling unwell last night?" Cora asked as she reached forward and placed her hand on Regina's forehead. "You feel very warm. I'm going to get the thermometer." Cora said as she stood up.

"I'm fine mom." Regina groaned as she slipped down the wall and lay down on the cool tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Yes because you look fine lying on the floor of your bathroom. I am going to get the thermometer and then we are getting you straight back into bed." Cora said before she turned on her heel and walking out of the bathroom. Regina just groaned and waved her hand at her mother in dismissal being too weak to worry about what her mother was saying. Cora soon returned and she knelt down in front of Regina and helped Regina to sit back up, leaning her against the wall. She placed the thermometer tip in Regina's ear and pressed the button waiting on the beep. When it beeped she took it away and looked at it with a gasp. "Regina you are 102 degrees."

"I don't feel it. I'm cold." Regina whined and Cora looked down at her daughter to notice she was shivering a little.

"Alright Regina. Let's get you back into bed." Cora said standing up and placing the thermometer on the counter and then helping Regina to stand up. Cora wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and wrapped Regina's arm around her shoulders. She helped Regina back through to her bedroom and over to her bed, placing her in the bed and putting the duvet back over her. "Okay Regina. You have a fever and you are feeling sick is there anything else wrong?" Cora asked as she sat on the edge of the bed after pulling the waste basket over to the edge of the bed in case Regina was sick again.

"My stomach hurts." Regina groaned and hid her face in her pillow.

"Alright darling. I'm going to go and phone the doctor and see what's going on. You just stay here." Cora said.

"Believe me I don't plan on going anywhere." Regina muttered pulling her covers over her.

Cora stood up from the bed and made her way out of the bedroom and downstairs to get her phone. She phoned the doctors and explained all of Regina's symptoms and was told it was just a normal stomach virus and Regina would be perfectly fine in a few days. Cora sighed as she hung up and then scrolled through her phone and found Rumple's number. She pressed dial and waited for Rumple to answer.

_"Hello Cora. What can I do for you?" _Rumple said.

"Regina's sick." Cora blurted out. She was worried. Even if the doctors had told her it was just a normal stomach virus that Regina would get over it didn't ease her worrying.

_"This feels like déjà vu." _Rumple replied before adding. _"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"_

"The doctors say that it is just a normal stomach virus but it doesn't mean I'm still not worried. There is nothing I can give her this time. They said there is no medicine I can give her." Cora said.

_"That's probably a good thing after how she reacted to taking medicine last time." _

"Well she is an adult this time I don't think she would react the same way to taking medicine this time. Anyway Rumple that is not the point. She is sick and I don't know what to do." Cora replied.

_"Cora we went over this last time. You can look after Regina. You did last time and you can this time." _Rumple said. _"Listen I will be over in half an hour okay? We can both look after her just like last time. She will be fine Cora. You don't need to worry."_

"Okay…" Cora said and they both hung up. Cora sighed and she put her phone down on the coffee table before heading back upstairs and into Regina's bedroom. She walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Regina's forehead. "We need to try cool you down sweetheart." Cora said.

"I'm cold." Regina said as she moved her face away from her pillow a little to look at her mother.

"I know you might feel cold but your body is burning up Regina. I need to try cool you down." Cora said as she stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She soon returned with a wet wash cloth and sat back on the edge of the bed and placed the folded wash cloth on Regina's head. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yes." Regina croaked out. "Are you going to stay with me?"

Cora smiled a little. "So your still needy when your ill? Even as an adult."

"Gotta be needy at some point." Regina mumbled. "Is dad coming over?"

"Yes. He will be here soon." Cora said leaning down and placing a kiss into Regina's hair. Rumple was right it was like déjà vu but she had another chance to care for her daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone! Some more ill Regina and Cora and Rumple looking after her.**

**I just wanted to say again about some story ideas I have that I am hoping to start soon and to ask which one you would like to see. ****I still have my OQ college story that I did wan to start before but I hadn't quite got all the details sorted so there is still that one. Or I have an EvilCharming story, college based again with David Charming coming from a very rich family and wanting to rebel against them meeting the lovely Regina Mills who will be the one to help him. Or I also have had another idea recently from personal things and from watching a film. The idea is about Regina being diagnosed with early on-set Alzheimer and what the struggle would be for not only herself but for others around her.**

**So just to see if anyone else wants to vote for whichever idea before I see which one has the most.**

* * *

Rumple turned up at the mansion within half an hour like he said. He opened the door to silence and he took off his coat and hung it on the coat stand near the door. He closed the door behind him and then walked up the two steps into the foyer. He could see into the living room that no one was there and from where he stood he knew he would be able to hear if someone was in the kitchen. So he presumed both Cora and Regina were upstairs. He walked across the foyer and over to the stairs, walking up them.

Once at the top he wandered down the hallway and into Regina's bedroom where he saw Regina curled up in bed and Cora sat beside her holding a wet cloth to her forehead. Cora looked up and gave Rumple a small smile when she saw him. "How is she?" Rumple asked as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I think I'm dying." Regina groaned and both Cora and Rumple both laughed a little.

"Oh Regina you're not dying. Doctor Whale says it is just a normal stomach virus." Cora said as she patted Regina's forehead with the wet cloth.

"Doctor Whale's an idiot. I am dying." Regina threw back.

Rumple smirked a little. "That's my girl." He said and leaned over placing his hand on her arm. "But I do think your mother is right and you just have a normal stomach virus Regina."

"Yea well…" Regina started as she pushed herself up. Her hand then suddenly flew to her stomach as her stomach churned. "Uh oh." Regina said and then leaned over, reaching for the waste basket and lifting it to her just in time to be sick. Cora quickly stood up and moved a little to hold back Regina's hair and rub her back again.

"I'll go get a glass of water for when you're finished." Rumple said standing from the bed and making his way out of the bedroom.

Regina retched a little more finishing and letting out a huff of breath. "I think I'm done."

Cora nodded and took the waste basket from Regina. "I'll wash this out. You rest." Cora said and she walked over to the ensuite bathroom.

Rumple returned and handed Regina the glass of water. "Just take slow sips. You don't want to make yourself sick again."

Regina nodded and started to take sips of water. Cora returned with a clean waste basket and put it back down beside Regina's bed. "Can someone contact Emma and tell her she will need to keep Henry for another night…or maybe until I am better. I don't want him to get this. You two should probably stay away from me to. I don't want to pass on whatever this is." Regina said.

"I will phone Emma." Rumple said with a nod. "And I will come straight back."

Regina sighed a little. "You don't have to…I don't want to…"

"I will be back." Rumple interrupted.

Regina sighed again but didn't say anything else. Cora sat back down on the edge of the bed. "You should go mom." Regina said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just half an hour a go you didn't want me to leave and now you want me to go." Cora said.

"I don't want you to get ill. I'm not four anymore mom. I can probably handle this myself." Regina replied.

"I know but you are still my daughter and I want to look after you. I am not going to go anywhere. I will care for you and make sure you are okay." Cora said. She then leaned down and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead. Regina smiled a little and gave her mother the glass to put on the bedside table.

Regina then shuffled a little on the bed so that she was lying back down on her side. "Okay. Just don't blame me if you catch this." Regina mumbled.

"Don't worry I won't." Cora replied softly.

"I'm tired…" Regina mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered closed. "And my tummy hurts."

Cora smiled a little and in that moment she didn't see her grown up daughter she saw her little girl, ill and needing comfort from her mother. Cora leaned over and picked up the hot water bottle she had prepared a little earlier and put it under the covers on Regina's stomach. "Here that might help a little. Now go to sleep my darling."

Regina mumbled something that Cora couldn't quite pick up but she watched as Regina fell to sleep, her breathing evening out. she sat and watched her daughter sleep.

Cora walked out of Regina's bedroom, leaving the door open in case Regina needed them. She walked downstairs just as Rumple was coming off the phone. Rumple turned to see her and gave her a smile. "Henry says get better soon, as does Emma and Neal." Rumple said and Cora nodded. "She sleeping?"

Cora nodded her head again. "Yes. I thought best to leave her to rest. Her bedroom door is open if she needs us. We are only down here." Rumple nodded and he sat down on the sofa. Cora sat down on the opposite end, her hands in her lap. "Thank you for coming over…again. You must think me silly, phoning you again when she is ill but I got worried."

"It's alright. I'm glad you phoned." Rumple replied turning to face Cora a little more. "You needn't have worried though. You have looked after her well already."

"I panicked…again. I didn't think about her getting ill when she became an adult again." Cora said. "Not only that I didn't think she would need me."

"No matter how old our children get they will need us at some points in their lives." Rumple replied with a small smile. "They never outgrow needing their parents at times. It appears that Regina becomes particularly needy when she is ill."

"Yes she does…weirdly I kind of like it. I like the fact that she wants me to look after her. She is just so independent never wanting to show vulnerability that the fact that she needs me and wants me to care for her now…"

"I understand." Rumple said as he placed his hand on top of Cora's which was resting on the sofa between them.

Cora was about to say something else when they heard the sound of Regina being sick again. Cora was quick to push herself up from the sofa and make her way out of the room while Rumple slowly followed behind her. Cora entered the bedroom and headed straight for the ensuite crouching down and collecting Regina's hair in her hand and rubbing her back with her other one. "It's okay sweetheart.. Your okay." Cora said soothingly and Regina leaned into her slightly enjoying being cared for.

Rumple stood by the doorway not sure what to do to help. He already had a glass of water in his hand for when Regina had finished. He watched as Regina sat up, reaching over and flushed the toilet before leaning back against the wall, a hand over her stomach. He limped over and handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you." came her hoarse reply and she brought the glass to her mouth and took small sips.

"Do you feel a little better?" Cora asked as she reached over and placed her hand on Regina's forehead.

"A little. My stomach has settled slightly." Regina replied.

"We should get you back into bed. Your shivering a little." Rumple observed.

Regina pushed herself up, with Cora helping her and they walked back through to the bedroom. Regina climbed into the bed, placing her glass of water on the bedside table and she snuggled into her pillow letting her mother pull the duvet around her. "Is there any aspirin? I have such a sore head." Regina mumbled.

"I'll see if I can find something." Cora replied. "You just rest."

Cora left the room and Rumple walked round the bed and sat down on the edge looking down at Regina. "You don't have to stay you know? I'll be okay. Mom just panicked a little." Regina mumbled pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I know…but I am your father and I want to be here to make sure you do get better. It might be a simple stomach bug but like your mother I still worry." Rumple said.

"I'm a grown up…"

"Doesn't stop both your mother and I from worrying about you Regina. No matter what age you are we will always worry when you are ill. It's our jobs." Rumple replied.

Regina smiled a little. "It's weird…but I like it. So I won't argue too much."

Rumple chuckled a little and Cora entered the room again with two tablets. "Here Regina these should help with your headache. I just hope you can keep them down."

Regina sat up a little and took the two tablets from her mother. She popped them in her mouth one at a time and then laid back down. "Thanks mom…and dad." She mumbled before she let her eyes flutter closed and let sleep take over her once again.

A couple of days had passed. Regina's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings and slowly letting her body wake itself up. She let out a yawn and stretched, before she sat up rubbing her eyes. The dizziness, headaches and sickness had gone. She felt nothing of the past couple of days and she laughed to herself as her stomach let out a growl to indicate to her that she really did need to eat something.

She felt normal again and she was so happy to be so. She pushed herself out of bed and grabbed her robe as she exited her bedroom. Making her way downstairs and towards the kitchen. She was ready to feed her stomach. Her stomach was shouting at her and she was ready to answer it. Stepping into the kitchen she saw her mother leaning against the counter, reading one of the many magazines she had picked up for Regina while she was sick and a coffee cup in her hand.

"Good morning." Regina said in a sing song as she walked over to the fridge, pulling the door open and studying the contents.

"Good morning sweetheart." Cora replied as she pushed herself away from the kitchen counter and stood up straight. She watched Regina as she took food out from the fridge and placed it on the counter. "You're feeling better I see…"

"So much better. No more sick feeling, no more dizziness and no more headaches. I am starving though." Regina replied happily as she nudged the fridge door closed with her hip and went about making herself some breakfast. She was going to have a feast.

"You should probably take it easy on the food. Just in case you are still not quite right…" Cora said.

"Mom stop worrying. I'm fine. Back to normal." Regina waved off. She finished making her sandwich and went on to start cutting the fruit she had picked out from the fridge. She placed the pieces in a bowl and then picked up her plate and bowl and walked over to the table in the kitchen. "Is there still coffee going?" Regina asked before she took a big bite of her sandwich.

Cora nodded her head and turned on her heel going to grab a mug and get Regina some coffee. She had never quite seen Regina eat the way she was this morning. Usually she ate slowly and delicately but today she was wolfing down her food and it almost made her laugh. Clearly Regina had her appetite back and that did make Cora happy. It eased hr worrying and she liked that. She didn't like being worried about Regina. She finished making Regina's coffee and then took it over to her. She placed the mug on the table and then reached over stealing a piece of fruit out of the bowl Regina had prepared.

"Hey!" Regina said, lightly slapping her mother's hand.

"Oh you have plenty there. You need to remember and share Regina." Cora warned playfully as she pointed her finger at her daughter.

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Yes mom." Regina mumbled. "I'm not four anymore you know. I'm a grown up."

"Well act like one then." Cora smirked. A smirk which Regina returned to her mother.

"Where's dad?" Regina asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"He needed to get home and also go into the shop. He knew you would be fine here with me and…well you didn't need us as much as you did when you were a toddler and sick so there wasn't much he could do." Cora explained.

"I guess I didn't" Regina nodded. "Has Henry been okay?"

"Yes. Emma has been happy to keep him the extra days while you recover. He can't wait to get back here though. Says he misses your cooking and he is sure Emma is going to poison him one of these days. His words not mine." Cora said.

Regina laughed and popped a piece of strawberry in her mouth. "Poor Henry. I will have to make sure I cook him something special then. I will phone Emma later and arrange for him to come back tonight."

"So you're really feeling okay then? Your all better?" Cora asked worry still showing on her face.

Regina smiled at her mother's concern and she leaned over and placed her hand on top of Cora's which was resting on top of the table. "Yes mom I'm okay. You heard it from the doctor himself. It was just a simple stomach bug. Nothing to worry about. It has passed now. I am all better."

"I know…I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry." Cora said with a sigh.

"You don't need to apologise mom." Regina said standing up from the table. "I like that you worry about me." She said before kissing Cora's cheek and then turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's another chapter for you all. I am thinking of ending this story soon. Not quite figured out how many chapters are left but hoping to do that soon. **

* * *

Another couple of months had passed and it was now June and in the height of summer. So far it had been a lovely summer and the heat had taken over Storybrooke making the beach and park very busy. Cora had noticed that Regina had also been very busy. Not just with her mayoral duties. No Cora had noticed Regina being particularly busy after she had left the office. When Henry stayed at Emma's she would say she was going out and when Cora tried to question her about who she was going out with Regina responded with 'Oh no one really. Just a friend.'

It was Friday night and Henry was staying back at the mansion but Regina had plans to go out again. So Cora decided she was going to try and investigate and who better to investigate with than Henry. She walked into Henry's bedroom while he was lying on his bed playing some game on his Xbox. She sat on the edge of his bed and let out a sigh drawing his attention away from his game a second. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, looking so much like Regina, Cora couldn't quite believe it. He then looked back at his game.

"You okay Grandma?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I guess so." Cora shrugged. She tapped her fingers on her leg for a second before she asked, "Henry do you know who your mother is going out with tonight?"

"Erm…nope. She never said. Just said she was going out with a friend…I think." Henry replied. He then paused his game and sat up on the bed, turning to look at Cora and crossing his legs. "Do you know who she is going out with tonight?"

"Nope." Cora said shaking her head. "I was wondering…since you are so good at operations and missions if perhaps you wanted to do one of these operation things with me…"

"What would this operation entail?" Henry questioned his interest getting the better of him.

"We are going to find out who this secret friend of your mothers is and if the person really is a friend or if they are a _friend._" Cora said.

"And by _friend _I guess you are meaning like a date _friend._" Henry said and Cora nodded her head. He thought about the mission for a moment. He hadn't really questioned his mother and who this friend might have been, not really giving it much thought that she was going out more than she used to. Now his Grandmother was bring it up his curiosity had sparked. "I'm in." Henry said with a firm nod. "We will need a secret code name."

"Okay…what could be the code name?" Cora asked.

Henry bit his lip as he thought about what they could name their operation. He needed something simple. Something that perhaps meant friendship. Something his mother wouldn't figure out. "What about operation dolphin?" Henry said.

"Operation dolphin? Why dolphin?" Cora asked.

"Dolphins mean friendship. They are very friendly creatures and you want to find out who moms friend is so it makes sense to me. I don't think mom would figure it out. We just shouldn't mention it in front of her in case she gets suspicious." Henry explained.

"Okay. Perfect." Cora said with a smile.

"What are you two up to?" Regina said from the doorway causing both Cora and Henry to jump and look over and Regina to frown in suspicion at them.

"We're not doing anything…" Cora said trying to think up an excuse she could tell her daughter. Something believable. She looked to Henry.

"I was just explaining my game to Grandma. I'm not sure she quite gets it though so I guess that is just what we will have to do while you are out." Henry said quickly flashing his best smile to his mother.

"You're telling your grandma about your Star Wars game?" Regina questioned.

Henry nodded his head. "Yep. Telling her all about Star Wars. I think we really need to educate her on Star Wars. It's very important mom."

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly, looking from Cora and then to Henry. She wasn't quite sure if she truly believed them but then it did sound like something Henry would do. He had been trying to educate Cora on certain things since she had gotten her heart back. He had spent a whole week making her read his comic books and explaining each individual one in detail. She was sure her mother knew more about the comic books than she did now. "Okay…well have fun with that. Don't stay up too late though." Regina said walking further into the room and over to Henry, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "Ten thirty at the latest, do you hear me Henry?"

"Yes mom. Got it." Henry mumbled.

"I will be back around twelve thirty mom. Don't wait up like last time okay? I will be fine to get into my own house on my own. I am a big girl now." Regina said with a laugh and kissed the top of her mother's head.

"I know Regina. I just…"

"Worry. I know. But you needn't." Regina said with a smile. "I'll see you later. Be good Henry." Regina called as she walked out of his bedroom.

"Always am." He called back and he could hear his mother laugh from down the hall. He waited until he heard the front door close and then he turned back to his Grandmother. "Okay so what's the plan then?"

"Well; I guess the plan is to follow your mother and find out where she is going and with who." Cora suggested.

"Alright!" Henry said as he pulled on his sneakers. "Let's get this operation started." He said as he picked up his jumper and his bag and headed out of his bedroom with Cora following close behind him.

* * *

Henry and Cora followed Regina into town, making sure to stay far enough behind Regina so she wouldn't spot them. They stood at the other side of the street behind a car and watched as Regina approached a man who was standing outside of the Italian restaurant that was in town. They watched as she leaned forward and kissed the man's cheek before they walked into the restaurant, the man placing his hand on her lower back as they walked.

"Oh my god!" Henry gasped as he realised who his mother was going into the restaurant with.

"What? What is it?" Cora asked. She couldn't quite see as well as Henry and she had left the glasses she had gotten at home. Regina told her she perhaps needed to start just wearing them all the time but Cora just wasn't sure about doing that.

"I am pretty sure mom is with one of the Merry Men. The leader of the Merry Men to be exact." Henry said.

Cora thought about this for a moment. "You mean Robin Hood the thief?" Cora asked and Henry nodded his head.

"Yea they turned up in the town a couple of weeks ago. Mom has been spending a lot of time helping them settle into the town…or I should say the forest and she has been showing them around the town telling them where they can find food and clothes and everything." Henry said. "I didn't even think about Robin Hood being in Storybrooke."

"So Regina is on a date with Robin Hood…A thief…" Cora said.

"He's not a thief Grandma. He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He's the good guy." Henry said.

"He still steals. That makes him a thief." Cora replied and Henry rolled his eyes.

"He's a good guy and I am sure he doesn't steal anymore." Henry said with a shrug. "Come on we need to sneak in that restaurant. I'm hungry anyway. You brought your purse right?" Henry said as he grabbed Cora's hand and dragged her away from the car and over the road to the restaurant.

* * *

Henry and Cora managed to sneak into the restaurant without Regina seeing them and got the waiter to sit them at a table which was behind Regina but close enough that they could hear what Regina and her date were talking about. Her date being confirmed as Robin Hood.

"So how was spending six months as a toddler again?" Robin asked.

Regina laughed a little and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "It was…an experience…It was really good actually. I got to build some good childhood memories with my mother and my father…and well it was nice to gain some good childhood memories."

"Yes you have quite the powerful parentage." Robin replied.

Regina nodded her head. "I do but they have both changed. They aren't how you may remember them. They have gone to the good side I guess you could say."

"Well I am glad to hear that." Robin said.

"And how are you enjoying living in Storybrooke?" Regina asked as she leaned on the table a little more.

"It is a lovely town…Although there are many things in this town that will take some time to get used to." Robin said.

"Yes…things are quite different here, but I am sure you will find in time that it is a good difference." Regina said.

"Oh I'm sure I will." Robin said leaning on the table so he was closer to Regina. "Would you mind if I kissed you mi'lady?" He asked causing Regina to giggle a little.

"No I wouldn't mind at all." Regina replied softly.

Henry groaned and hid behind a menu as he saw his mother and Robin kiss. "I really didn't need to see that. Tell me when they have stopped."

"I think you might be behind that menu for a while." Cora replied. "I suppose he is quite a handsome man. I see why Regina has granted him with a date."

"Granted him?" Henry said frowning at his grandmothers choice of words.

"Yes granted. Regina could have anyone in this town. She is beautiful." Cora said.

"Your just biased. Your her mother. You have to think that." Henry replied.

Cora shrugged and then glanced over to Regina's table. She and Robin has finally pulled apart and were talking again. "I think we better head home before your mothers date ends. We don't want her to get back before us and figure out what we have been doing."

Henry nodded. "Your right…and by the looks of how this date is going I don't want to see any more." Henry said as he stood up and he and Cora sneaked out of the restaurant hoping Regina wouldn't see them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**I am trying to plan for this story to come to a close but I am struggling to find the perfect place. Going to work on it hopefully this weekend to figure it out! I hope you are all still enjoying this story!**_

* * *

Regina walked back into the mansion loved up look and grin on her face. The night had been wonderful, as were all her dates with Robin Hood. They had kissed at the end of the street, said their goodbyes and here she was acting like a lovesick teenager. She walked up the couple of steps to the foyer and over to the living room where she saw Cora and Henry sat on the sofa, eating popcorn and watching Harry Potter. She smiled for a moment as she watched her mother and her son bonding before she looked over at the clock, seeing what time it was and knowing Henry really should be in bed.

"Henry what are you still doing up?" Regina asked making both her mother and her son jump as she walked into the room.

"Educating Grandma about the wonders of Harry Potter. I really can't believe how long she has been here yet we have not shown her Harry Potter." Henry replied.

Regina sat down in the chair, slipping off her heels and massaging her feet a little. "As good a reason as that is sweetheart you really should be in bed."

"But mom it's Friday night. No school tomorrow." Henry said with a little whine to his voice. "Please can we finish this movie? I promise I will go to bed straight after." Henry said looking at Regina with pleading eyes.

Regina let out a little sigh but smiled and replied with. "Alright then. As long as you keep your promise."

"I will." Henry grinned.

Cora took a handful of popcorn and looked over to her daughter. "So how was your night dear?"

"Oh…it was good thank you mother." Regina replied.

"Who were you out with again?" Cora asked hoping her daughter would slip up and tell them about Robin Hood.

"Just some of the girls. Nothing special really." Regina replied with a shrug. Cora and Henry looked at each other with a knowing smirk. A look which Regina caught. "What was that look?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing dear." Cora replied.

"It wasn't nothing. It was something. What was the look?" Regina asked again.

"It was a look of that we know you are lying." Henry said and then chucked some of the popcorn in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Regina gasped. "I am not lying."

"Yea you are. Grandma and I followed you when you went out earlier. We saw you going into the Italian restaurant with Robin Hood." Henry said.

"You followed me?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Henry said it could be one of his operation things." Cora said. "It was quite fun actually."

"I cannot believe you followed me." Regina said with a little anger to her voice.

"Well I knew you were hiding something. I just don't understand why you felt the need to hide this." Cora said with a shrug. "I'm happy you have found someone dear. I'm sure he is a lovely man…even if he is a thief."

"Was. He was a thief…he doesn't do that anymore." Regina mumbled.

"Well there you go." Cora said with a smile. "I really think you should invite him over to dinner. Introduce him to your father and I."

Regina paled a little at the suggestion. Yes she had bonded more with her parents but the idea of a family dinner and introducing Robin did not sound overly fun to her. More nerve wracking and she was sure stressful. "I'm not so sure about that…"

"Why?" Cora asked with a frown.

"Oh I don't know…maybe the fact dad might scare him half to death…or even you for that matter with your questioning." Regina said with a sigh. Henry couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know what your laughing about. Soon you will have these troubles." The smile was wiped off his face.

"Oh Regina you are stressing over nothing. It would be fun. You need to introduce us all at some point. Why not sooner rather than later? I promise to be on my best behaviour and I will make sure your father is too." Cora said.

Regina groaned a little and rested back on the chair. "Mom Robin and I have only gone on a couple of dates. I am nowhere near the point of having him meet my family." Regina said. She pushed herself up in the chair and looked over at her mother. "I will at some point but please mom just let me figure things out with him before I introduce him to you all."

Cora looked over at her daughter. She understood what Regina was saying but she just wanted to be involved in every part of Regina's life. She didn't want Regina to feel like she had to hide anything from her. Not now. "I just…I want to be part of your life…" Cora said in a quiet voice.

"Mom…" Regina started as she shifted from the chair and knelt down in front of Cora. "You are a part of my life but you can't be a part of every single thing of my life all the time. You have to let me figure things out. I'm a grown up now mom. I need some space too."

Cora let out a small sigh and nodded her head. She knew Regina was right. She wasn't her little girl anymore. She was an adult and she did need her space too. "I know…your right."

"Doesn't mean I don't still want you around. I do still need you sometimes." Regina said with a smile and she leaned up on her knees and hugged Cora.

Cora smiled at that. She was glad her daughter still needed her at some points in her life. "So you will introduce Robin to us?" Cora asked.

Regina breathed out a laugh. "Yes. I will introduce Robin to you all."

Cora let out an excited squeal that Regina had never heard before. It was very much unlike her mother but it made Regina smile. "Thank you my darling. I want to cook." Cora said as she pulled away.

"You want to cook?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I know how to cook some things Regina…I'm not incapable of cooking a meal. I cooked for you when you were a toddler."

"Of course…yes. I'm sorry." Regina said with a slight smirk on her face. "I'm sure whatever you cook will be wonderful mother."

"Damn right it will." Cora said with determination as she stood up from the sofa and walked out of the living room making Regina laugh a little.

"Hey Grandma you're going to miss the best part!" Henry called and rushed out after Cora. Regina smiled. She had always wanted this. A family. A loving family. All the hustle and bustle. She had that now and she was the happiest she had ever felt in a long time.


	26. Chapter 26

_**So here we have the beginnings of the family meal and everyone meeting Robin. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

A week later and Cora had badgered Regina enough for her to finally ask Robin to come to a dinner at her mansion to meet her family. She had tried to convince her mother to wait a little longer but apparently that wasn't a good idea. So here she was in the diner sat opposite Robin, a cup of coffee being nursed in her hands.

"I know it probably seems too soon but my mother won't give up until I introduce you to everyone. I have tried telling her to wait a little while longer but I'm not so sure I can put her off any longer." Regina said with a sigh.

Robin chuckled a little and reached his hand over to take one of Regina's. "Regina I'm happy to meet your family. I don't think it's too soon. I really like you Regina…I…" Robin said but trailed off.

"You what?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to scare you off by saying it." Robin replied.

"You're not going to scare me off Robin. I was afraid of scaring you off. I'm still afraid about it. I mean my family isn't exactly normal. The Queen of Hearts and The Dark One are my parents." Regina said.

Robin laughed a little. "Your definitely not scaring me off. I will win the Queen of Hearts and The Dark One over with my charm."

Regina laughed. "Of course you will." Regina said giving his hand a light squeeze. "Now what were you going to say?"

Robin sighed a little. "I was going to say that…Well that I love you."

Regina smiled and she leaned over the table a little and brushed her lips against Robin's. "That's good because I love you too."

* * *

After inviting her father and Belle, Neal and Emma, Mary-Margaret and David and of course making sure Henry didn't arrange anything with his friends she tried to get her mother to tell her what she was going to prepare for dinner. Cora however wanted to keep that information to herself and told Regina to get out of the kitchen.

Cora had spent the next two days trying to prepare everything while Regina spent them hoping the dinner would go well. The night had finally arrived and Regina had spent around two hours getting herself ready. She decided on a royal blue coloured dress that clung to her body in all the right places. It was sophisticated enough for family but also she knew it would grab Robin's attention. She slipped on her black patent high heels and looked in the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup was okay.

"Mom!" Henry called as he walked down the hall and into Regina's bedroom. "Mom Grandma says I need to wear a shirt!. Do I really have to? We are eating in the house."

Regina looked round to see Henry dressed in his smartest pair of jeans and wearing a light blue shirt that was tucked into his jeans. She thought he looked very handsome but she really wasn't sure if it was necessary for him to be dressed so smart. She gave him a smile and turned round to walk over to him. "You look very handsome Henry." She said as she fixed his collar.

"Thanks mom but do I really have to wear it?" Henry said in a whine.

"You didn't have to no but since you are already wearing it you may as well keep it on. But you can untuck it if it would make wearing it any better." Regina said.

"And unbutton it a little more?" Henry asked with hopeful eyes.

Regina laughed a little. "Yes you can unbutton the top buttons."

"Yes!" Henry said punching the air a little as he turned on his heel and walked out the room, untucking his shirt as he left.

Regina shook her head a little and laughed at her son as she watched him leave her room. She then turned back round, taking one last glance in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She smiled at her appearance before turning back round on her heel and heading out of her bedroom. She headed downstairs and into the living room where Cora, Rumple and Belle were sat. "Hi Dad, Belle. I didn't realise you were both here already." Regina said as she walked over to Rumple and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Rumple was itching to get here. Couldn't relax." Belle replied rolling her eyes and making Regina smirk a little.

"Well Robin won't be here for at least another half an hour, as well everyone else." Regina replied. She gave her mother a smile as she passed her a glass of wine. "I do hope you won't embarrass me tonight dad." Regina said before taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm not going to embarrass you Regina." Rumple said.

"And don't scare Robin. He will be nervous enough without you scaring him with your dark one routine. That goes for you too mother." Regina said turning to point at her mother. "None of your Queen of Hearts routine."

Cora held her hands up in mock surrender. "I have my heart back now Regina, I'm not sure I could pull that off."

"Having your heart back is what makes you dangerous." Rumple said. "More protective I would imagine."

"Exactly. Just please don't scare him off." Regina said.

"I won't." Both Cora and Rumple said at the same time.

The doorbell rang and Regina was quick to place her wine glass on the table and hurry towards the door. She opened it to see the Charmings, Emma and Neal and she greeted them all with a smile and a hello. She huffed at Neal as he walked past her and ruffled her hair, messing it up in the process. "Neal did you really have to do that?" Regina whined a little.

"Sure did squirt." Neal smirked and winked at Regina. "Older brothers are meant to annoy their little sisters. Get used to it sis."

Regina rolled her eyes and was about to close the door when she saw Robin walking up the path. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her a little. "Hi." She said happily as he stepped up the steps and stood close to her.

"Hi." He replied with a big smile on his face. "I brought you these." Robin said holding up one hand that had a big bouquet of flowers in them.

"Thank you." Regina blushed a little as she took them.

"And I brought wine." Robin said bringing up his other hand.

"Oh you didn't have to. I think my mother bought enough wine to serve the street." Regina said with a laugh.

"You can never show up to a place empty handed." Robin said.

Regina smiled at him and she stepped a little closer. "Are you ready for this?" Regina asked.

"As ready as I will ever be…I think." Robin said with a chuckle.

Regina giggled a little and then leaned up and brushed her lips against Robins. "Come on let's get this started." Regina said softly as she reached down and took Robin's hand in hers. She lead him into the house and closed the door behind them. She took him into the kitchen and quickly placed her flowers into a vase of water before taking the wine from him and putting it on the side. She then took his head again and lead him out of the kitchen and through to the living room where everyone was waiting. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before she cleared her throat a little attracting everyone's attention. "Everyone…this is Robin. Robin this is…everyone." Regina said with a little laugh. "Over here we have David and Mary-Margaret, Emma and my big brother Neal." Regina said pointing to the sofa. Robin gave a half wave and watched as Regina moved a little. "And here we have my dad Rumple and his wife Belle." Regina said pointing to the chair where Belle was sat and Rumple on the arm of the chair. "And then over here we have my son Henry and my mom Cora." Regina finished.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Robin said giving everyone a smile. He then stepped forward and held his hand out to Rumple who looked slightly surprised. "Especially you sir…" He shook hands with Rumple and then turned to Cora "And you Miss Mills." He said holding out his hand. Cora shook it and he gently leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Pulling away he looked towards everyone. "Regina had told me a lot about you all."

"All nice things I hope." Emma said making everyone laugh a little.

"Of course." Robin replied.

"Would you like a drink Robin? We have plenty of wine." Cora said standing up from her chair.

"Wine would be lovely Miss Mills." He replied.

"Oh please. Call me Cora." She said with a smile before leaving the living room. Regina moved over to the empty seat, gently pulling Robin over. She sat down and motioned for him to sit on the arm of the chair beside her. He did so and held onto Regina's hand moving his thumb over it softly.

"So…you're a gardener right?" Neal asked.

"Yes. I am. I also work in the forests, tidying everything up." Robin answered.

"Do you help mom look after her apple tree?" Henry asked jumping round from the side and making Robin jump a little.

"I have given her some tips yes." Robin said with a slight chuckle.

"Good. Mom always goes on about how it's never been the same since Ma took a chainsaw to it." Henry said rolling his eyes a little.

"Well it hasn't." Regina muttered.

"I apologised for that." Emma added in.

"Do your merry men help you? Are they gardeners too?" Henry asked excitedly.

"They are indeed yes." Robin said.

"Cool. So you are the actual Robin Hood. Steal from the rich and give to the poor." Henry said amazed. Robin nodded his head and Regina chuckled a little. After all the fairytale characters her son had met he always seemed so excited to meet more and more. "So cool." Henry breathed out.

"So what are your intentions with my sister then?" Neal asked, asking the question Rumple really wanted to ask but he was playing the brooding father role at the minute.

"Neal." Regina hissed.

"No no it's okay. I can answer whatever questions you wish to ask." Robin replied. "I love your sister and my hope is that we continue on with our relationship and see how things go. I don't wish to harm Regina in any way if you are worried about that. I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"But you could do so unintentionally?" Neal said and Regina glared at her brother.

"You are right but I hope I will never do such a thing. Like I said I love Regina and I would do anything to make sure she is safe and unharmed." Robin replied.

Neal nodded, happy to accept Robin's answer. Regina let out a small sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long night. She only hoped her family would go easy on Robin.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey everyone. So after this chapter there will be 2 more and an epilogue to round things off. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

They all sat down at the table awaiting for what Cora had cooked for them. Regina had offered to help her mother but Cora insisted she would be fine. Cora brought through a couple of dishes and placed them on the table. Regina smiled as she looked to see her mother had cooked lasagne, a dish Regina had taught her. "Smells lovely mother." Regina said giving Cora a smile.

"Thank you dear." Cora replied sitting down at the table. Everyone dished up some lasagne onto their plates and silence took over the table for a moment as everyone started eating.

"Cora this really is lovely." Robin said as he finished a mouthful of his lasagne.

"Why thank you Robin. This is the first dish of this world that Regina has taught me to cook, and about the only dish I can actually pull off without burning." Cora replied with a slight laugh.

"Well she has taught you well." Robin chuckled.

Silence took over them again and Rumple looked up studying Robin for a moment. He had been pretty quiet, taking everything in, listening to all of Robin's answers as Neal questioned him and he had to admit so far he was impressed and he liked the young man. He wouldn't totally admit that right now, still wanting to put a little bit of fear into the boy, he was Regina's father after all and he wanted the boy to be scared to even think about hurting his daughter.

"So do you enjoy your gardening job Robin?" Rumple asked.

Robin looked up, a little surprised at Rumple asking him something. He hadn't really spoken to him the whole night and he was worried he didn't like him. "I do yes. I love working outdoors. I suppose I am used to it…from the Enchanted Forest."

Rumple nodded. "I would say you would be. Do you miss the Enchanted Forest?" He asked.

"I suppose there are aspects of it that I miss…but there is so much of this world that I'm not sure I could live without now. Indoor plumbing being one." Robin said and everyone laughed a little.

"I share that one." David added in. "I'm not sure I could go back to how it was in the Enchanted Forest now I have experienced this world. Even though I do miss it a little."

"Every time I have been there I have been in danger." Emma added into the conversation.

"Yea but that's because every time you have been there you shouldn't have been there." Henry said causing everyone to laugh again.

"He has a point." Regina smirked.

"Alright so I have had a couple of magical mishaps. It happens." Emma shrugged. "Anyway I have no idea how you guys coped over there."

"We didn't know any different before." Regina shrugged her shoulders. Regina glanced over at Robin and then she reached over and placed her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze causing him to look of to her. She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Do you think you and Robin would be dating if you were still in the Enchanted Forest mom?" Henry asked.

Regina tucked some hair behind her ear and looked over to her son. "I'm not sure Henry. Probably not."

"Why not?" He asked frowning a little at her answer.

"Well…If we were still in the Enchanted Forest I don't think we would be anything like we are today. I would probably still be annoyed at Mary-Margaret…we would probably still be feuding…Your Grandmother would probably still be in Wonderland…" Regina explained.

"And probably without my heart."Cora added.

Regina nodded her head and then continued. "Robin would be with his merry men, doing what he did…"

"Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor." Henry grinned and Robin chuckled.

"That's right." Robin smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes at them. "Things were different and would be different."

"I guess …" Henry said. He then looked over to Robin. "Did you ever try to steal from my mom in the Enchanted Forest Robin?" Henry asked.

Robin had just taken a another bite of lasagne as Henry asked that question. He choked a little and started coughing. Regina placed her cutlery down and rubbed his back. "Robin are you alright?" Regina asked.

Robin nodded his head as his throat started to clear. "Yes, yes I'm okay. Just didn't expect that question." He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry." Henry said biting his lip, holding back a smile.

"Oh no it's alright." Robin replied. "I can tell you that no I never stole from your mother…Never got the chance to…not to say we hadn't plotted to…" Robin said with a slight smirk at the end.

"Oh really?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we had already stolen from the other royals around you. Did you not suspect you were next on the list?" He asked.

"I was too busy to worry about you and your merry men." Regina smirked and Robin laughed.

"You were a noble were you not Robin?" Rumple asked.

"I was yes." Robin replied looking back over to Robin. "My father was a noble. My father and I had a falling out however and I left…I never got to see him before he died."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Robin." Belle said.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and as I say we weren't really on good terms. I would have liked to make it up to him but my father was a stubborn man." Robin said. Regina placed her hand on Robin's arm and gave a gentle squeeze. Robin gave Regina a small smile which she returned. "Sorry I have completely ruined the mood." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Well we did question you about your family." Rumple replied.

* * *

A little later on after dinner everyone moved back to the living room. Regina and Cora were just gathering a few small snacks. Everyone else was sat talking. Robin sat near Rumple. He still felt very nervous around the man. Not only was he the dark one but he is Regina's father and that makes him quite dangerous.

"I know you were probably nervous about meeting all of us." Rumple said breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. "Especially Cora and myself."

"Well it is always a nervous experience meeting the family of the woman you love." Robin replied folding his hands in his lap.

"You really love my daughter?" Rumple asked.

"I do, yes." Robin said with a slight nod.

"And you do promise that you will not hurt her? She has been hurt enough in her life, by my own hand too." Rumple said. Robin could see the guilt and hurt in the man's face as he talked about hurting his own daughter. "I really don't want her to be hurt any more. She has been through enough heartache."

"I do not intend to hurt Regina. I wouldn't even dream about hurting her. I would hate myself for hurting her." Robin said.

"I am glad to hear that. Although I am sure you know if you did hurt her she has many people around her that would not take that well, along with the dark one and the queen of hearts as her parents." Rumple said with a slight smirk.

"Yes sir I am well aware." Robin replied with a slight smile. "And I am happy Regina has a family that would so viciously protect her."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone. Not long until this story will end. Just one more chapter and an epilogue after this one. **

**I also want to promote my new story **_If the shoe fits _**The story is loosly based off cinderella and is EvilCharming. **

**Plot: Once Regina's father dies her stepmother and step sister take over the house and turn her into a maid. She spends the next couple of years just trying to keep her head down but when the Prince's ball is announced and a kind Fairy appears to Regina will she have a chance to attend the ball and find her Prince Charming who will save her?**

* * *

Nine months had passed and it was Regina's birthday once more. Cora had wanted to make a big thing of Regina's birthday again, wanting to throw a big party inviting half of the town, decorate the whole house along with the garden. Regina on the other hand had told her mother not to bother with all the fuss. She wasn't a little kid anymore and she really didn't need all the fuss.

But of course Cora didn't listen and Regina woke up to a house decorated in balloons and banners. As she walked down the stairs she laughed as she looked around the house. "She's done it again." Regina said quietly to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy birthday mom!" Henry said happily as he skipped over to her and wrapped his arms around Regina's middle. He was getting taller as each day passed and he was nearly the same height as his mother. "Do you like all the decorations? Grandma was up so early to get it all up for you."

"Yes, I can imagine she was." Regina said as she continued to let her eyes dart around the house.

"Come see what she has cooked for your birthday breakfast." Henry said unwrapping his arms from her waist and grabbing her hand gently pulling her towards the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and Regina looked to the table to see all of her favourite breakfast foods all set out. She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. "Looks yummy right?"

"Yes it does look delicious sweetheart." Regina replied. She then looked around the kitchen expecting to see her mother but frowning when she didn't. "Where's your grandmother?" She asked as Henry guided her over to the table. She sat down and couldn't help but lick her lips as she looked over all the delicious looking food. From blueberry muffins to chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. She was in food heaven.

"She is preparing a birthday surprise for you." Henry replied as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

Regina rolled her eyes and then looked down as she felt tiger moving in-between her legs. The little cat having grown now her love for her owner only growing more too. Regina smiled and leaned down lifting her cat up. "Hello my little tiger." She said softly. "Your grandmother isn't getting me another pet is she?"

"Nope." Henry said with a slight huff or annoyance. "I did try for a puppy but she just wasn't convinced."

Regina laughed a little. "Well I am glad she wasn't convinced."

"But mom…" Henry whined. "A puppy would be so cool."

"I don't think Tiger would agree with you." Regina replied stroking the cat on her lap who was now purring contently. "Why don' you try convince Emma?"

"I tried. Says she is scared of dogs. Especially puppies." Henry said with a shrug as he piled his plate with food.

"Emma is scared of dogs? After everything she has faced as the saviour it turns out she is scared of dogs?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure she isn't just saying that?"

Henry shook his head. "No she really is scared. Even Pongo terrifies her. When he runs off its gramps who has to go get him."

Regina couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her face. "Well now I have some ideas for her birthday."

Henry laughed. "Mom don't be mean."

"I'm not going to be mean. Just going to wind her up a little." Regina smirked. "Now tell me what birthday surprise is your grandmother planning?"

"I can't tell you that mom. It would ruin the surprise." Henry said.

"I will act surprised." Regina replied.

"Not happening mom." Henry said. Regina rolled her eyes but continued to eat her breakfast. She hated surprises.

* * *

Cora clambered into the house, bags in her hands. She kicked the door closed with her foot and walked further into the house. Regina walked out of her study wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a silk red shirt. Her hair perfect as always and her make up perfectly painted onto her face. "Hello mother." Regina smiled. "What do you have there?" She asked peering over the bags.

"Oh just a few things. Nothing really dear." Cora said as she walked over to the stairs. She wanted to get up to her bedroom and get these things wrapped before Regina saw them.

"Really?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Henry told me you were out gathering a birthday surprise for me."

"Oh did he? Well yes…I was…which is why I need to head upstairs now." Cora said with a smile. She turned on her heel and started to walk up the stairs.

"Well I'm glad to hear no barking. Good to see you didn't fall for Henry's charm and buy a puppy." Regina replied as she walked back into the study.

Cora let out a sigh of relief, partly for her daughter leaving her an partly for the fact she had done the right thing and not fallen for Henry's words and gotten Regina a puppy. She had been close. She quickly walked up the rest of the stairs and made her way into her bedroom. She closed the door over and went over to her bed and placed the bags down. She started getting things out of the bag. She hadn't gone mad like Regina had asked her too. She had just bought a few things that over the past few months she had seen Regina looking at and knew she hadn't bought them. She had bought her a new dress, it was a light blue and in Regina's usually smart style. She knew her daughter would never have bought it for herself but she could see in Regina's eyes just how much she liked the dress. She had bought her a nice necklace with earrings to match and also she had framed a photo. It was a photo of the whole family but with the difference of Robin being added. She smiled as she looked down at it. She had bought a lovely silver frame and knew it was perfect. She knew her daughter would love all the gifts.

* * *

Rumple, Belle, Emma, Neal, Mary-Margaret and David had all arrived at the house for a small family dinner. Robin had also arrived and everyone had given Regina her birthday presents. Regina had loved everything she had received and it was just Cora's presents left to open. Regina slowly opened the presents, she had always been one for taking her time when she was opening presents. The first present she opened was the necklace and earrings set. She smiled as she opened the box and saw it was the set she had seen in the jewellery shop window. "Thank you mother" Regina said as she turned a little to look at Cora. Cora just smiled back and Regina placed the set to the side and opened up the next present. Next was the dress she had seen. She gasped a little and held it up. "You bought me the dress…" She said quietly as she just stared at it.

"I saw you looking at it and I knew you loved it but you refused to buy it and well…" Cora said with a slight shrug. "I knew you wouldn't buy it and I remembered you wearing that colour a lot when you were younger."

Regina's smile grew. "I never really wear such bright colours…nowadays."

"Well I thought perhaps it's time for a change." Cora grinned.

Regina gave a slight nod and placed the dress to the side. She opened up the last present and her smile grew even more, if that was even possible, as she looked down at the family photo in the sparkling silver frame. "I love this. Thank you mother." Regina said standing up a little and reaching over and hugging her mother. "You didn't let Henry charm you."

"Don't know what you are missing." Henry huffed a little. "A puppy would be so good."

Regina chuckled and looked over to Emma who was shaking her head as Henry was now giving her pleading eyes. "For the last time we are not getting a damn puppy." Emma sighed.

"And why would that be dear?" Regina asked trying to hide her smirk. "I mean I have explained to Henry I shouldn't have a puppy here because I have my little cat but you don't have any pets so to speak."

"Regina don't even go there…" Neal warned pointing his finger at his sister.

"What? You don't have any and Henry really is desperate for a puppy." Regina said looking over to Henry and giving him a wink which made him grin.

"He has Pongo." Emma said.

"Pongo isn't mine though." Henry whined.

"Aw it's alright dear." Regina said placing her hand on her son's knee. "I suppose you can share Tiger with me." Regina said and as if on cue Tiger came prowling into the living room and started purring at Henry's feet. "So Emma where did your fear of dogs come from then?" Regina asked deciding to stop playing with Emma, just for a little bit any way.

"What?" Emma asked her eyes widening. She then looked over to a guilty looking Henry who was now hiding behind his brunette more. "Henry you said you wouldn't tell anyone." She all but whined, a blush rising on her cheeks slightly.

"Oh it is nothing to be embarrassed about dear. I am sure many people are scared of puppies." Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I was chased by a dog when I was little okay. It was a really big dog and it almost bit me."

"Oh I'm sure it was dear." Regina said.

"Stop winding her up you." Neal said pushing Regina lightly, laughing a little.

Regina just smirked. Cora came back into the living room. "Dinner's ready everyone."

Everyone stood up to walk into the dining room. Regina held back moving her presents over to the coffee table and making sure the living room was a bit tidier. "You coming Regina?" Neal asked as he stood by the door.

"Yes just tidying a little." Regina said as she folded her new dress.

Neal stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked back over to his little sister. "You know when I first found out you were my sister…I kind of freaked out."

"You did?" Regina asked. "Well you probably remember that I did too."

Neal nodded his head. "Yep but…I have to admit I like having you as a little sister. I like having a little sister. Someone to watch out for and protect if need be."

Regina smiled up at her brother. "Well as lovely as that is I am more than capable of handling myself."

"Oh I am well aware of that." Neal said with a laugh. "But still I like knowing if you needed me to that I could. It's been over two years now since we found out. I can't really remember what it was like without you as my annoying little sister."

Regina laughed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Right back at you big brother." She said giving him a light push as they made their way out of the living room and towards the dining room.

They all sat down eating their dinner and chatting in between mouthfuls. It was the perfect birthday to Regina. It was simple, small and nothing special but it was all she wanted. She had her family, friends and people she loved all in one room, the people who were most special to her and that was all she needed in her life right now. Their meal was finished and they were moving onto dessert. Mary-Margaret helped Cora clear the dishes and bring through Regina's birthday cake. They all sang happy birthday to her, Regina blushing as they did so and then they each had a piece. once dessert was finished Regina looked over to Robin. He nodded his head and Regina cleared her throat and stood up from her chair as everyone looked over to her.

"Everyone, Robin and I would like to we would like to tell you." Regina said.

"Oh my god! Your pregnant." Emma said, making Mary-Margaret gasp and Rumple choke on the wine he had just sipped. Neal couldn't but laugh at his father as Belle fussed over him to make sure he was okay.

"No…no. I'm not pregnant." Regina replied. Regina then looked back to Robin and took his hand in hers. Robin stood up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Robin…and I…we are engaged." Regina said with a grin on her face.

"What? Oh Regina that is wonderful." Cora gushed as she stood up and walked over to her daughter and her now future son in law. She hugged them both and kissed Regina on the cheek. "Oh I am so happy for you both."

"Yea congratulations you two." Mary-Margaret said.

"Welcome to the family mate." David said giving Robin a light slap on the back.

"Congratulations mom…and Robin." Henry grinned. He had hoped Robin would become his proper new step dad.

"Congratulations sis." Neal said hugging her tightly. "And to you Robin." He said shaking Robins hand.

Regina looked over to Rumple who hadn't said anything. "Dad?" She asked softly, with a hopeful look in her eyes. Rumple stood up from his chair and walked over to his daughter. The daughter he had missed out on so much of and had ruined so much of her life all at once. The daughter that had given him a chance to prove how good a father he could be. The daughter he loved so much.

"Congratulations princess." He said softly wrapping his daughter up in his arms.

Regina breathed out a laugh. "Thank you dad."

Rumple pulled away and walked over to Robin holding his hand. Robin placed his hand in Rumples and shook it. "Just make sure you continue to look after her and make her happy."

"I will sir." Robin said with a nod.


	29. Chapter 29

_**So I thought since there is only this chapter and an epilouge left I thought I would just post a little quicker than normal. So here is the start of the wedding day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**1 year and 6 months later**

Rumple had been pacing up and down the living room of 108 Mifflin street for what seemed like hours. They had been waiting and planning for this day for over a year now and finally it had arrived. Regina and Robin's wedding day. They had all ha a busy time and Regina had been stressed to say the least. Emma had named her 'bridezilla' and Regina had lived up to the name well. Rumple laughed to himself as he thought about the many arguments Regina had had with many people over wedding arrangements. Regina wanted everything to be perfect and she would let nothing stand in her way. Rumple liked that about his daughter.

Belle walked into the living room with a smile on her face. She greeted her husband with a peck on the cheek. He glanced down at his watch and sighed. If they kept moving at this rate they were going to be late. The mother of the bride and the brides maids hadn't even left yet. "If Regina ready yet? We are going to be late." Rumple said with a sigh.

"Oh the bride is never on time Rumple." Belle waved off.

"Cora, Emma and Mary-Margaret haven't even left yet. Robin, Neal, David and Henry will all be at the church along with the guests waiting." Rumple said in a slight panic.

"You know I think you are more panicked that Regina is and we all expected her to be on edge today. Especially with how she has been with planning this day but she is actually extremely calm. Nothing like she has been over the last year or so." Belle said.

Rumple was just about to reply when Cora walked into the room. She smiled at Rumple and Belle and poured herself some champagne. "Drink anyone?" Cora asked.

"Oh yes please." Bella replied with a smile.

"Drink? Are you serious?" Rumple asked with wide eyes as he looked back down at his watch. "The ceremony is meant to start in twenty minutes. We should be getting ready to leave." Rumple pushed.

"Oh Rumple everything is fine. It is not as if Storybrooke is a big town. I have a feeling we will be just fine. The cars aren't even here yet." Cora replied as she poured Belle a glass of champagne and passed it over to the woman. She then poured another glass and walked over to Rumple holding it out to him. "Stop panicking. Regina isn't panicking so there is no need for us to panic. When Regina starts panicking then by all means join her but right now there is no need to."

Rumple sighed and he took the glass of champagne from Cora. "I know your right." He replied. "I just want this day to go perfectly for her. She has worked so hard to plan it all."

"She has." Cora smiled. "And it will go perfectly."

Emma and Mary-Margaret walked into the living room wearing matching lilac brides maids dresses. The dresses were long and flowed down to the ground. The top of the dress has a lace covering and slim shoulder straps but as it flowed down the material turned to a simpler style. Emma wore her hair down and curled with a diamond hair clip pinning a little back while Mary-Margaret's short hair was styled with a diamond hair band. "Alright who is ready to see the bride?" Emma asked.

Everyone was excited to see Regina in her dress. She had kept it secret until today. Emma and Mary-Margaret stepped to the side to reveal Regina who was grinning from ear to ear as she walked further into the living room showing off her beautiful white wedding dress. It was nothing like her wedding dress when she was marrying the king. No it was completely different and it made it so much more special to Regina. The dress was simpler, clinging to her hips and waist accentuating her curves perfectly as it flowed down her body and to the floor. "What do you think?" Regina asked softly as she twirled round slowly showing off her dress. The back of the dress was open, showing off her back and adding what she felt was a classy but sexy feel to the dress. It was perfect to her. A lace topping over it added the small amount of detail that she needed. Her brunette hair was pinned up with a diamond clip and soft curls fell around her face and she wore light make up, nothing major, just enough.

"Oh Regina. You look beautiful." Cora gushed. She had tears in her eyes as she saw her beautiful daughter dressed for her wedding day. It was nothing like the first time. It was so different and Cora was happy because her daughter was happy.

"You really do look beautiful Regina." Belle said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Regina replied. Regina then looked over to Rumple and she continued to smile as she saw her father was welling up at the sight of her. It was rare to see her father with tears in his eyes. He hid his emotions well. She slowly walked over to him. "What do you think dad?" She asked softly.

Rumple reached forward and he took Regina's hands in his. He brought one hand up and placed his lips to it. "You look amazing my princess." Rumple said softly. "Too beautiful for words."

Regina blushed and ducked her head down a little. "So you think this dress was the right choice?" She asked.

"It really was." Rumple said.

The moment was interrupted with a beeping of a car horn from outside and Cora rushed around grabbing Emma, Mary-Margaret and her bags, handing the two women there's. "That's our call." Emma and Mary-Margaret headed out to the car along with Belle and Cora walked over to Regina. "I will see you soon darling. You look beautiful." She said kissing Regina on the cheek.

"Thank you mother. See you soon." Regina said.

Cora quickly made her way out of the house. Rumple walked over to the window and watched as the women climbed into the car. He could see the other wedding car was outside. He waited for the first on to pull away and then turned round to look at Regina. For the first time he had seen her that morning she actually looked very nervous. He slowly walked back over to her and took her hand back into his. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Rumple asked his daughter.

"I…I don't know…" Regina stumbled out. "My stomach is doing flips." Regina said placing her other hand on her stomach.

"It's normal to be nervous Regina. This is a big day." Rumple replied.

Regina nodded her head, biting her lip a little. "I guess I just keep thinking about the first time round…you know."

Rumple nodded his head. "Robin is nothing like the king Regina. You will never go through what you did with the king ever again." He said determinedly.

"I know." Regina sighed. "I know Robin would never treat me the way Leopold did, I guess it's just always in the back of my mind, I know it's silly."

"It's not silly sweetheart." Rumple said cupping her face in his hand.

Regina took a moment, a few breathes. Steadying her stomach. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath and then opened them. "Okay. I think I am ready to go." She said. Rumple gave a nod and a smile and he reached over to the coffee table and picked up her bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. "Let's go get me married." Regina said with a determined look on her face.

"Let's go get you married." Rumple repeated as he linked his arm with Regina's and guiding her out of the mansion.


	30. Epilogue

_**So here it is. The ending. I am so sad this story is ending. I have loved writing it so much, especially the toddler Regina part. I have so much fun writing toddler Regina and I am going to try and think of another idea so I can write more of her. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. All have been the push I have needed if I hit a bit of writers block and have made me continue. I have loved reading all your reviews and thoughts on this story. **_

_**A little promotion here: I have just posted a Outlaw Queen one shot called Man! I feel like a woman so if you fancy giving it a read that would b very appreciated. **_

_**Thank you all again. You are all awesome! And I am sure i will meet you all in the near future with another story. Love to all! Mwah!**_

* * *

5 years later

"Elodie please be careful when you are up there." Regina shouted up to the climbing frame to her three year old daughter. Elodie was just like a mini Regina, in fact many had commented on how much her daughter looked like toddler Regina especially since she had favoured the Mickey Mouse Rumple had given to Regina all those years ago. The very same Mickey Mouse that Regina now had in her arms so her adventurous three year old could climb up the very high looking climbing frame.

"I okay mommy." Came Elodie's reply and Regina sighed.

Regina watched closely. She was an over protective mother. She would admit that but she always had been with Henry and she knew she would never change. She had tried to give Elodie some more space than she had given Henry but still she had her moments of being probably far to over protective.

"Hey sis." Came Neal's voice from behind her and she turned round slightly, giving her brother a smile. Her smile widened as she saw he had his three month old son Finn in his arms.

"Hello." Regina said. "Hello little man." Regina said in a softer voice as she tickled the baby's tummy. "How is my little nephew?"

"He is a little monster." Neal groaned and Regina tried not to laugh. "He just doesn't want to sleep. The kid has no idea how lucky he is being able to sleep all day if he wants' to."

"Henry was the same when he was a baby. Just refused to sleep." Regina smirked. "Must be something about you and Emma."

"Oh ha ha." Neal said sarcastically which only made Regina smirk more.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked.

"She's back at the flat, resting. Thought I'd give her a bit of time off." Neal said. Regina smiled at that. "Elodie is getting so big. When did she get brave enough to climb up there?"

"I think she has always been that brave." Regina sighed out. "She just has no fear in her." Regina said as she watched her daughter closely as she tried to move round the climbing frame. There seemed to be so many children on the frame that Regina was scared one would knock her daughter and sending her flying to the ground. "I did try to get her to just go to the middle but she is just too stubborn."

"Wonder who she takes after with that?" Neal asked.

"Yea, yea I know I'm stubborn and it's my fault my daughter is." Regina waved off as she moved round the climbing frame to get a better look at Elodie. Neal followed after his sister. "So what were your plans for the day?" Regina asked.

Neal shrugged his shoulders as he rocked Finn in his arms. "I'm not sure really."

"You should stick around. Dad is coming to meet Elodie and I for lunch." Regina suggested. "We are going to Grannies."

"That sounds good. As long as you don't mind." Neal said.

"Of course I don't." Regina smiled. She then looked over to the gate of the park to see Rumple stood there. She gave a small wave and then looked back up to the climbing frame. "Elodie it's time to come down now. Grandpa is here." Regina shouted up.

"Okay mommy." Elodie shouted down as she started to slowly climb down the frame.

"Be careful as you come down sweetheart." Regina said as she watched her daughter. It amazed Regina how quick Elodie could figure out the best way to get down, missing all the older kids as they just hung about on the frame. She got to the opening in front of Regina and held out an arm to Regina.

"Hello mommy." She said sweetly causing Regina to laugh a little. Regina lifted Elodie down from the frame and took her small hand in hers. "Hello Uncle Neal." Elodie said happily as she spotted her uncle.

"Hey squirt." He said ruffling her hair.

"You coming to lunch with us?" She asked as she skipped beside Regina.

"Sure am squirt." He replied and Elodie fist pumped the air causing both the adults to laugh.

"That is yours and Emma's fault." Regina threw towards him. "You taught her that."

"Could of taught her much worse." He shrugged.

They got to the exit for the park and greeted Rumple. Elodie jumped into her grandfathers arms, cuddling him as soon as he lifted her up. "Hello grandpa." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hello little princess. Did you have fun at the park with your mommy?" He asked as they started to walk away from the park and head into town.

Elodie nodded her head. "Yeah grandpa. I climbed to top of climbing frame. All by myself."

"You did? Wow." He replied.

"Even though she was told to stay in the middle." Regina said with a smile and reached over tickling Elodie's tummy making her giggle and squirm a little.

Rumple chuckled. "Yes she clearly takes that from her mother who was too adventurous to realise the risks in what she was doing. Especially when she was your age." Rumple said looking toward Elodie as he said the last part. He marvelled at how much Elodie looked like Regina. It really was as if he were holding Regina as a toddler again. It was really uncanny but he loved it.

"He's right sis." Neal said nudging Regina a little. "Elodie is exactly like you were."

Regina rolled her eyes. "So I have heard." She drawled out. "Oh dad I hope you don't mind but I invited mom."

"Of course I don't mind Regina." Rumple smiled.

"And this lump." She added pointing to Neal.

"Hey. That's just rude." Neal said trying to hide the laugh that wanted to break through.

"Mommy can I have ice cream?" Elodie asked.

"We will see sweetheart. We need to have lunch first." Regina replied.

"But we could just have ice cream for lunch." Elodie said making the adults laugh.

"No sweetheart we can't have ice cream for lunch." Regina replied. Elodie huffed a little not quite liking that answer. She didn't understand why they couldn't just have ice cream for lunch. It would be much nicer.

They got to the diner and as they entered Regina spotted her mother sat in a booth. She smiled and walked over. Cora stood up from the chair and hugged her daughter. "Grandma!" Elodie shouted and ran over to Cora as Rumple placed her down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Cora's legs and hugged her tightly.

"Hello darling." Cora smiled as she hugged her granddaughter back. As she looked down at her little granddaughter she got flashbacks of Regina at that age. It was as if her mind were turning back time. It did so every time she saw her granddaughter. She looked up to Regina who was now shuffling into the booth, Elodie climbing in beside her and she couldn't help but smile. Cora over the past few years had finally understood what it was like to love, to have a family and to love that family. She put it down to that one simple spell that turned back time and gave her a second chance to give her daughter some happy childhood memories and to give her the chance to be the mother she should have been in the first place. It had all come together and she was sure that they had all gotten their happy endings.


End file.
